Not a Love Story
by MissSlytherinxoxo
Summary: Upon meeting James Potter and Lily Evans, one would think that they were complete opposites, and that they were destined to hate each other. One would never think that their lives would turn out quite like this.
1. Not A Love Story

**Hi there! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jill and I will your writer for this story.**

**Ok so, I enjoy writing, naturally, and I write fanfics for my friends, but never Jily, so i decided to publish a Jily story and share my writing with you!**

**The first chapter is... well... ok, I wouldn't even consider it a chapter. It's less than 300 words. So I will publish the second chapter today, and that consists of 5,000 words, so...**

**Anyway, thank you for choosing my story, and stay tuned for the next chapters.**

* * *

This is not a love story; this is a life story.

The story I am about to tell you, my dear Reader, is not about a boy and a girl falling in love, but instead about a boy and a girl, each living their lives.

The difference between a love story and a life story is that one follows an entirely unrealistic plot line of fantasy relationships that seem far too perfect; the other tells the perhaps too painful plotline of reality.

Now, don't get me wrong, a good love story is great. It lightens the mood and cheers people up, it gives hope to middle-aged cat-women and broken-hearted teenagers. But for the truth—for reality—one _must _stay away from such stories. They will only tell you the happy parts, and make up the rest.

However, this is not to say that love does not and cannot live in reality. Why, of course it does! How else would musicians play, writers write, artists create, and poets speak? Love exists everywhere in reality and stories—_all_ stories. But the stories that only talk of love, are completely unrealistic. There is much more in the world than just love, and we rely on stories of life to tell us these.

This story of life, dear Reader, is about a young witch, Miss Lily Evans, and a young wizard, Mr. James Potter. And it is far from a love story, indeed. In fact, the two hated each other, fully despised and hated each other. But you will see soon.

For now, our story begins with a promise: "I am absolutely done…"

* * *

**Hehe! See? I told you it was short!**

**Ok, ok, I'll post the next one. But for now, if you liked this, please review and/or follow because that's what makes me happy and keeps me writing!Bye for now!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	2. The Ride In

**The second chapter, as promised! Much longer, much better. So, if you have already forgotten the first "chapter" then read it again because it leads into the beginning of this one and it will take you less than a minute. Ok, so this chapter is called "The Ride In," and I'm sure you can guess what it's about. Please read and review, and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

James Potter moved through the train, going as far back as possible. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, two of his longest and best friends, trailing behind him.

"Done with what?" Peter asked James, who had spoken before him. The boy was smaller than the other two, and slightly more round. His hair was a light—one could say mousy—brown and his eyes were small and beady. He had to walk quickly to keep up with his friends, who took long easy strides, but never complained.

"That," Sirius said, sighing, "is a question that I don't want to hear the answer to again."

"Lily Evans," James answered Peter, as if Sirius had not spoken.

"Oh," Peter said softly. Then, after only a moment: "Wait. Why?"

"Again," Sirius said, letting out an overdramatic sigh, "an answer I do not—"

James stopped suddenly and turned to Peter. Sirius had just enough time to stop before hitting James; Peter was not so lucky, only having enough time to slow down and bump into Sirius.

James gave him a hard look, causing Peter to be very frightened that he would be on the receiving end of one of James Potter's hexes. But, seeing the fear on his friends face, James thought better of yelling at him, and simply turned and walked on.

"Don't you remember the last few years?" he asked Peter. "Don't you remember the rejections and the cruelty and the waste of our time?"

"Gee, I don't know," Peter said timidly. "She mostly rejected you, and was really mostly cruel to you. And _we_ didn't really waste our time with her."

James stopped short again. This time Sirius, not wanting Peter to bump into him or knock him into James, plastered himself against one of the doors to a compartment, allowing Peter to see that James had stopped. He stopped where Sirius had been a moment before, directly behind James. He cast Sirius a grateful glance, who nodded in return.

James, upon stopping, had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. He _really_ wanted to hex Peter, but he couldn't. Why? Because, as much as James hated to admit it, Peter was right.

James _had_ been the one to constantly bother Lily Evans, wasting the last five years of his life, finding new ways to get her attention or ask her out. At first, when he was eleven, it was puppy love. It was cute. Then, when he was twelve, he wanted her to notice him, to recognize how smart and amazing he was. At thirteen and fourteen, his only goals were to get Lily Evans on a date. Why wouldn't she say yes? Every other girl had. Then, last year, at fifteen, he realized he really did like her. Fancied her terribly.

However, Lily _had_ been the one to constantly reject James. At first, she was polite and kind, giving herself the chance to learn who he was. But over the years, she learned exactly who he was: and arrogant git who amused himself by bullying those who were "not as good" as him. So she had grown to be cruel to him, because he needed it. The rest of the school worshipped him, she did not.

But James, it appeared, had had enough of her. He was sixteen, he no longer wanted to chase after some schoolboy crush. He was done with her. Absolutely done.

The train started to move, and James opened his eyes. "Shit, all the compartments are probably full. Let's go." James silently blamed Sirius for their lateness.

Sirius had moved in with the Potters over the summer, having left his prejudiced and pureblood family of elitists. Mr. and Mrs. Potter unofficially adopted him as a son, without question. However, he was a drama queen and took his sweet time getting ready, making sure he had everything. Then they had to pick up Peter, whose disabled muggle mother and absent magical father made it hard for him to get to King's Cross.

They had arrived with 5 minutes to get onto the train at King's Cross, and to the back of the train, where their other friend, Remus Lupin, waited. As they got to the last few compartments, they found fewer and fewer people. Finally they opened the second-to-last one and found Remus.

"It's about time," he said, looking up from his book as they sat down. He was taller than the three other boys, about six feet. He had scars on his face, which was worn and tired, far more than any sixteen-year-old's should be. "I thought you might have missed the train."

"Sirius took his sweet time getting ready," James said, finally voicing his thoughts.

Sirius shrugged, not denying it. He sat down across from Remus, throwing him a chocolate. Remus caught it and looked at it.

"What did you do to it?" he asked, as he started to get up.

"Nothing!" Sirius said, indignantly. "I swiped it off the snack cart on our way here. Hey! Where are you going? Tell me you're not going to _return_ it."

"For your information," Remus said turning as he opened the door to the compartment to look at them, "I am going to the prefect meeting. And yes, if I see the snack cart I will return it. If not, I'll eat it." He winked before leaving.

"Suck up," Sirius muttered.

But as Remus Lupin started to walk away from the compartment, he started to open the chocolate.

xoxo

Marlene McKinnon had waved to her housekeeper after boarding the train, making sure that the old woman saw her hand firmly gripping the hand of her little brother, Bradley McKinnon. Then she quickly dragged him to where she assumed his friends would be, around the middle of the train, with most of the other third years. She opened a few compartments before she found a few of his friends. Four third-year boys watched with wide eyes as Marlene shoved her brother into the compartment.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at a seat next to a very frightened looking boy. Her brother sat down, glaring up at her. She addressed the other boys: "Now, I assume you all have wands?" They nodded. "Good! Now, if Bradley even puts a finger out the window, I expect at least one of you to jinx him, and at least one of you to come find and tell me. Understand?" They nodded again. "And if he gets off this train before we get to Hogsmeade and you don't tell me, I will personally make sure that none of you ever see Hogwarts again!" she slammed the door.

"Wow, Marlene," a girl said from behind her.

"Yeah, geez, one would think your threat to Bradley on the way here was good enough, but apparently not," a boy said.

Marlene turned to face her two younger siblings. Twins Valerie and David were, arguably, the two smartest people at Hogwarts, and the fact that they were only fourth years infuriated Marlene.

"Hey, I'm _not_ getting blamed again if Bradley 'misses' the train. You two saw me put him in that compartment, right?" she asked, pointing at the door she had recently slammed.

The twins both sighed and said, in unison, "Yes."

"Good, now scurry along to your freaky Ravenclaw friends," she said, making a shooing gesture for them to leave. She turned and moved back through the compartments to find the one with _her_ friends.

Two years ago, Marlene's parents, who worked in the Department of Mysteries, had to leave. Their work took them to America, but they couldn't say what for. Marlene had been put in charge. For a fourteen-year-old, it was a lot of work. The twins took care of themselves, but Bradley? He was a whole other story. He never listened, he always fought with her, and he hated being told what to do. Marlene had made the realization early on that he was exactly like her.

Marlene's parents had been communicating, secretly, with the housekeeper. She only discovered this fact after, on the train ride to her fifth year at Hogwarts and his second, Bradley decided to get off the train before it had even left the station.

His excuse? "Marlene left me on the platform! Didn't even check to see if I was on the train! Just left me as soon as we got there!" The school didn't know who to believe, so each received a month of detentions. Luckily, they chose not to take points away.

Since then, the housekeeper, Mrs. Peters, watched what Marlene did very carefully. She _insisted_ on watching them get on the train this year. Mrs. Peters didn't like sending bad news to the McKinnons, but she would never lie. She suggested it, only so that there was a witness to see all four kids board the train, and told Marlene to take the twins as witnesses, too.

But, now, Marlene was free. After walking for only a minute, she found Maria Cooper, one of her best friends. She was talking to her boyfriend, Hufflepuff Albert Fulker.

Marlene, determined not to be the third wheel, grabbed Maria by the back of her collar and pulled her along.

"Hey!" Maria cried out. "Bye Al! I'll see you at the feast!"

"Um, ok. Bye Maria. Bye Marlene," he called after them.

"That wasn't cool Marlene! He was just about to kiss me! It would have been our first kiss! More importantly, _my_ first kiss!" Maria hissed at Marlene.

"Sorry," Marlene said, halfheartedly. She spotted Lily Evans and Elizabeth Smith as they claimed a compartment.

Lily was already in her school robes, and had her prefect badge perfectly pinned on her chest. "Oh! Look at the perfect prefect!" Maria said, loudly.

Lily blushed. "Shut up, Mar!" they entered the compartment, sitting down and immediately talking.

"So, Maria, I heard you have a new boyfriend!" Elizabeth said, excitedly turning her, and everyone else's, attention onto Maria.

"Only for about a week," she said, softly. She was obviously embarrassed, but that didn't stop her friends.

"So that's why we didn't know!" Lily said, smiling at her friend's shyness. "We only heard today, from Ralph Pledger, his best friend."

"Yeah, apparently Albert had enough time to tell _his_ friends," Elizabeth accused.

"Eli! He hates his full name. It's just 'Al,'" Maria said.

"Don't change the subject!" Eli cried.

"Well, _I_ knew," Marlene said, casually.

Three pairs of eyes fell onto Marlene.

"How did _you_ know?" Eli asked, her eyes, narrowed, flicked between Marlene and Maria.

"I asked her for advice," Maria said, so softly that the three other girls thought they had imagined it.

"You asked Marlene for advice? On dating?" Elizabeth wasn't mad, or hurt, but just confused. "I've been in a successful relationship for almost a year."

"No," Maria countered, "you've been having affairs with the same guy for almost a year. It's not a relationship! And besides, I just asked whether or not to accept or decline his offer of a date."

"You would have just said yes, no matter what, Eli," Marlene said.

"Well, yeah! Maria hasn't even had her first kiss yet! Even _Lily's_ had that—" ("Hey!") "—so of course I would make her say yes! She needs excitement!"

The train started to move, cutting off their discussion. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Chins up," Elizabeth said. "We're on our way home!"

"Yeah, I need to go check on Bradley," Marlene said.

"Need to make sure he's still aboard?" Eli asked, snickering.

"Yes," Marlene said, annoyed by her brother. "Anyone wanna come?"

Lily nodded, "I have a prefects meeting in a few minutes. Hey, have any of you seen Tommy?" She asked, referring to her boyfriend of four months.

The other girls shook their heads. Lily sighed, "I was hoping to see him before we left, but I'll see him at the feast, I guess."

She and Marlene exited into the corridor. The food trolley was only a few feet from their compartment and the aisle was filled with students.

Marlene and Lily started toward the front of the train, away from the trolley. As they came upon Marlene's brother's compartment, she signaled for Lily to keep quiet as she moved up to the door.

She slid it open fiercely, making all five third-years jump out of fright.

"Marlene?! What are you doing here?" Lily heard the voice of Bradley from inside the compartment. She moved next to Marlene and leaned on the door casually. Upon seeing her, Bradley blushed slightly. "Oh, hi Lily."

Lily smiled, "Hey, Brad."

Marlene glared at him. "I have every right to be here. Did you think I wasn't going to check on you, to be sure you 'found your way onto the train,'" she used her hands to quote what McGonagall had said to him the previous year in one of their detentions.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't! Not after you threatened to kill my friends!" He said.

Lily stared, wide-eyed, at Marlene, who forced herself not to look at Lily.

"I didn't threaten to kill them! I just said they wouldn't see Hogwarts again!" And as both Bradley and Lily tried to speak, she put her hand up to silence them. "I'm done here! Make sure you get onto the grounds before the gate closes!" She shot him one last glare before slamming the door shut.

Lily started to walk toward the front of the train again. "So you're threatening children now, eh, Marlene?"

"I was simply making sure that Bradley would not leave the train before he was meant to," she said, running to keep up.

"Look, Marly, Brad feels really bad about what happened last year, can't you see?" Lily asked. But before Marlene could answer, she kept talking: "He needs to talk to someone, he has not been happy since your parents left."

Marlene nodded. "I know, but I am not our mother! I can't fill a void! I know that, he knows that! Hell, the twins know that, and they are as self-sustaining as fish," Marlene said.

They walked up to the door of the first compartment. "We can talk about this later." Lily said. "Wanna come in with me?"

Marlene thought for a moment. She did not want to be in that stuffy room with those annoying rule-abiders, but she had a feeling Snape would be in there, and she didn't want Lily to have to be in there with him alone. She sighed, and nodded.

The carriage was completely open, lacking in individual compartments. It was some sort of dining car, but there was only one large table in the center. The head boy, Frank Longbottom, and head girl, Kim Orwin, were already there, talking about the meeting. Both Ravenclaw prefects were there, Aurora Prime and Russell Selmen. Albert Fulker was also there, the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Oh, you should have brought Maria," Marlene said. "Then she could be with her boyfriend!"

Lily hushed the girl. "Don't be too loud!" she was about to wonder where Remus was, as she assumed that he was the other Gryffindor prefect, but just then the door opened and the Slytherin prefects walked in. Seren Crabbe, and, to Lily's disdain, Severus Snape.

Lily had grown up with Severus, he had lived not far from her. He was the first to tell her that she was a witch. He was her first true friend, other than her sister. She had loved Severus, he was like a brother to her, but, at Hogwarts, they were sorted into rival houses

That's when it started to go downhill. Severus's "friends" pulled him away from her. He became increasingly interested in the Dark Arts. Lily denied this change in him for most of their friendship, but in fifth year, when she had _saved_ him, he called her a mudblood, a

horrible slang word for a witch or wizard with muggle parents, a witch or wizard with dirty blood.

She had not spoken to him since. Did not answer the letters he sent. Did not study with him. Did not sit with him. Did not look at him.

You see, Reader, in life, people change, and not always for the better. Lily's best friend changed, but she refused to change with him.

Lily looked away as Severus entered. He looked from Lily, to Seren. Seren Crabbe would most certainly tell the other Slytherins if he was talking to a mudblood, so he held back, but listened to Lily's conversation.

Lily, wanting to talk to Marlene to make it clear she was not available to speak to anyone in the room named Severus Snape, voiced her thoughts from earlier, asking where Remus was.

Marlene shrugged. "I'm not sure. I saw him on the platform when I first got to King's Cross, but I was with the ungrateful brats, so I didn't get the chance to talk to him."

Lily laughed. "They're not _all_ ungrateful brats."

"You're right. The twins aren't brats, but Bradley is. And they are all ungrateful for what I do for them!" Marlene grew unreasonably angry just thinking about them.

Remus walked in and, upon looking around, went up to Lily and Marlene. "Good morning," he greeted. "You two look lovely today."

"Oh, please," Marlene said. "You're just saying that. We all know I look like crap."

Remus smirked, "You do look tired. May I ask why?"

"I had to get up at five o'clock this morning. Had to make breakfast, pack Bradley's things, go through the twins' stuff to make sure they didn't have more illegal potions—" Remus raised his eyebrows at her. "—I know, it's a long story. Then I had to get Bradley up. Go through the twins stuff again—they're very sneaky—then make sure everyone ate and had money for the trolley, inform Mrs. Peters—my housekeeper—that we were leaving and then _actually_ leave." She took a breath.

"Why did you have to pack Bradley's things?" Lily asked.

"And when exactly did you get to King's Cross?" Remus added, amused by Marlene's tale of woe.

"Because he insisted that he wasn't going to Hogwarts, and that he would not pack his own bag. And I got to the station around ten forty."

Remus opened his mouth, but the last Hufflepuff prefect, Kathryn Hayes, walked in with her friend Ellen Redwood. Kathryn blushed upon entering, "Sorry we're late."

Frank Longbottom sighed. "It's fine, Kathie, just have a seat. Anyone who's not a prefect, if you could just stand along the wall." Marlene and Ellen Redwood moved to the wall. Cynthia Gibbon, a Slytherin who had come in a minute after the Slytherin prefects went to the opposite wall.

"Now let's begin," the head girl, Kim Orwin, said loudly, silencing the room.

xoxo

"It's about time," Sirius said, quoting Remus from earlier, as Remus himself walked into their compartment. "We thought you had fallen off the train."

"Frank Longbottom and Kim Orwin are the heads this year. They were very thorough in their briefing," Remus said, sighing tiredly. He noticed the vast amount of chocolate frog wrappers and cards and added, "I hope you paid for _those_."

"We did!" James said, rolling his eyes. "Have a little faith!"

"She would have noticed if we had taken this much without paying," Sirius said, earning himself a kick from James.

Remus sat down and picked up an unopened chocolate frog. "We'll be there soon. You guys should get dressed." The others grumbled, but took their robes out of their trunks and started to change.

"You know," Sirius said, looking through the window at the sun that was starting to set. "I think we need to add our own little flair to the Welcome Feast tonight. Something that says, '_The Marauders Are Back!_'"

James grinned, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

In their first year, when these four friends were in their first detention together, Professor McGonagall made the mistake of referring to them as the Marauders. The name stuck, and they were referred to as the Marauders by students and teachers alike.

They also gave nicknames to each other. Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (Sirius), and Prongs (James). The origin of the names, however, is a story for a different time.

For now, the Marauders took to plotting their next devious prank.

xoxo

Lily and Marlene sat down in their compartment, greeting Eli and Maria.

"Sorry, the heads were very detailed in their explanation of…well…everything," Lily said.

"It's ok," Eli said. "We were just talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Apparently it's a woman this year," Maria said, Eli nodding in agreement.

"Really? We've never had a woman teach Defense before!" Marlene said, grinning. "How did you find out?"

"Well, Amy Sans," Eli began, but at the mention of the annoying fifth year, there were groans of disapproval. "Yes, I know, groan, but bear with me. She was talking to her friends and mentioned that her mother had worked with the new professor. Apparently she was an auror."

"An auror?" Lily repeated, excitement growing.

"Why is she teaching at Hogwarts, then?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know know…" Eli said, thinking.

"Maybe she was sacked for something?" Maria suggested.

"Like what?" Eli asked, somewhat condescendingly. "Do you think Dumbledore would let some sacked Ministry auror into the school? You only get sacked from that job if you're a criminal, or mess up really bad."

"And they wouldn't let either of those types of people teach kids," Marlene agreed.

"Well, do you geniuses have a better idea?" Maria asked, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe," Lily cut in, "she got tired of her job and wanted something different."

"So she decides to teach annoying, bratty children?" Marlene asked, not buying into it. "I think there's something more to this."

Eli nodded vigorously. "Definitely! There's something going on! Something fishy!"

"Well, then, we'll just have to ask her, won't we?" Lily asked.

"I suppose we will," Eli said, glaring at Lily. "But you'll see. Stuff won't add up. Conspiracies, I'm calling it now!"

"Conspiracies? That's just ridiculous!" Maria rolled her eyes.

"That's what you say now," Eli said, her voice low. "Just wait 'till people are dying and that new professor can't answer where she was at the time of death!"

Eli and Maria started to argue, Marlene throwing in unhelpful comments to keep them going. Lily looked out the window and only then realized how close to Hogwarts they were. The sun had already started setting.

"Guys. Guys!" Lily had to shout to get the attention of all three arguing girls. "We're almost there, you better change."

The girls mumbled their closing arguments while taking out their school robes. However, as they started to change, their conversation grew excited and light, with talk of the new school year, and new opportunities to behold.

xoxo

As the girls stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station, they looked around. The last of the sun's rays stretched out across the evening sky, illuminating clouds in oranges and reds, and bringing smiles to the faces of students, ready for the new year.

Lily, Marlene, Maria, and Eli piled into a carriage. As soon as the door was shut, the carriage began to move bringing them up the hill towards Hogwarts.

"Eli," Lily asked, addressing the brunette girl across from her, "how is Jack? I haven't seen him since last year." Jack Powell was Eli's on-again-off-again boyfriend for the past year. He was in the grade above them, and in Ravenclaw, so they did not see much of him, but knew that Eli still fancied him.

"Oh, he's good!" Eli nodded, genuinely smiling. "He got me this for my birthday last week." She held out her right wrist, showing off a charm bracelet with glittering charms on it.

"El," Marlene said, tentatively, "your birthday was two months ago."

"Oh, yeah, well, he was saving up," Eli said, her tone and her smile were innocent, and none of the other girls wanted to risk damaging that innocence, so they let it go. Besides, the carriage was starting to slow down and they had a feast to get to.

xoxo

The Marauders stepped out of their carriage, onto the damp grass in front of the school. They followed the crowd in, through the Entrance Hall, and then to the Great Hall. Here, the crowd split, members of each house, going to their respective tables.

The Marauders hurried to the Gryffindor table, securing their seats for the optimum position for their addition to the Welcome Feast.

Eric Tomkins, the fifth and final Gryffindor boy in their year, sat next to Remus.

"Eric!" James greeted, from across the table. "I haven't seen you in forever! How was your summer?"

"Oh, shut it, Potter!" Eric snapped. "I'm out for the season. Doc said it needs to rest."

"What does?" Peter asked, from next to James.

"My arm," Eric answered. "That's all that James cared about." James shrugged.

Last year, in the last match of the season, Gryffindor had been playing Slytherin. Eric, who played keeper, had been hit by a Slytherin player. He had broken his arm in eleven different places. To ensure victory for Slytherin, one of the players put a spell on Eric's arm. It healed much slower than normal, and most magical cures either did not work, or worked extremely slowly.

"Prongs, that means we have two open positions!" Sirius hissed at James.

"I know, I know!" James grumbled. The other open position was chaser, the last person to fill that spot having graduated the year before.

The Sorting Ceremony began, the first years walking down the center aisle to meet the Sorting Hat at the front of the Hall.

James, bored by the familiar spectacle, scanned the table, looking at how people changed over the summer. He spotted Bradley McKinnon, his star seeker. Then there was Frank Longbottom, talking in low voices with his girlfriend, Alice Fawley. Angie Rodwell, the best chaser James had ever seen, second to himself, of course. Marlene McKinnon, the ever radiant beater. And just next to her was—

No! James tried to look away but found his eyes glued to Lily Evans, and, of course, her boyfriend. Ravenclaw Tommy Petch had his arm slung around her shoulders, his face angled toward her ear to whisper into it. She laughed lightly, causing Marlene to roll her eyes, saying something to them. James couldn't hear what she said, but was able to read her lips, it was a simple sentence he had seen/heard many times: _"Get a room!"_

James grew angry at the sight and distracted himself with Dumbledore's speech. It wasn't very good. But the food that came directly after was.

Halfway through the feast James looked at the other Marauders. "Well, I think everyone's enjoyed the feast."

"Think they'll mind if we cut it a bit short?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Let's hope not," Remus grumbled.

Under the table, they brought out their wands. James nodded to the other three and they all cast the same spell at about the same time.

In result, the hundreds of candles drifting in the air above the students began to take shape. They made the shape of a leprechaun, then a dragon, then a dementor. Then, they split into four smaller groups of candles. Each group started to form shapes of things, as directed by the wand of their respective Marauder.

The audience loved it, until the finale. One group of candles formed a large snake that slithered across the Slytherin table, sending food in every direction, mostly onto the kids, however.

A candle-badger waddled across the Hufflepuff table, its large paws plastering students with food.

A large eagle made of candles flew over the Ravenclaw table, using its claw to viciously throw food at students.

A lion galloped across the Gryffindor table, even getting some food on the Marauders.

After a few minutes of pure chaos, James nodded to the others, and the candles drifted back to the air, as if nothing happened.

Students were yelling and whining, some even crying. James took the most satisfaction from Lily Evans's stunned and upset face.

Dumbledore stood, called for silence, and ordered everyone to go to their common rooms. Remus and Lily led the Gryffindors to the Tower, while the head students talked with the professors.

In the sixth year boys' dormitory, Sirius Black complained to Remus Lupin about potato salad in his hair.

"I'm sorry, but it would have been very suspicious if we had been the only ones without food on us!" Remus defended.

"That's the last time you ever get to control a giant candle-lion in my presence." Sirius said, glaring.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll have that problem many times in the future," Eric said, sarcastically, from his bed. "Can you guys go to sleep now?"

"Tomkins, the opportunity to control a giant candle-lion is going to fall into my lap one day, and I will use it to destroy you." Sirius said, but he and the other Marauders were already complying with Eric's request. Within a few minutes, the dormitory was asleep.

Within the hour, Gryffindor Tower was asleep. And it was nice.

* * *

**Well? Not too shabby. Well, it was better than the first "chapter," at least. So, tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you didn't like it! As long as you are nice, I'm always happy to hear feedback!**

**The next chapter is called "It's a Wonderful World" and will be published soon. Until then, stay safe and stay happy!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	3. It's A Wonderful World

**So, i have been really pushing myself to get this chapter out. Right now as I'm writing this it is 4:12 in the morning. I've been writing most of the night because I am very sick and cannot sleep when I'm sick. The reason why I'm pushing to get this chapter out is because I will be on vacation this week and I am going away and will not have time to write. This means the next chapter will probably be a little late, so sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do these because I am an idiot. Everything created by J.K. is J.K.'s. Trust me, I am not her, I checked. So, yeah, nothing belongs to me, which is sad, but I still get to write about it semi-illegally on the internet, which is good!**

* * *

Morning came fast for Lily Evans. Marlene was shaking her awake at seven o'clock. Maria was already awake and shaking Eli harshly to get her up. Aylin Fernley was also up, brushing her almost-perfect hair.

Lily tried to be the nicest person she could be to people, even if she didn't like them. James Potter was the only exception. However, Lily's three other dorm-mates usually brought her close to exploding.

Aylin Fernley wasn't too bad, but when she was with her friends, she had a personality to match Lord Voldemort's. She was brunette, her dark hair falling to her waist and creating a curtain around her. She was skinny, but still had curves that made others jealous, and legs for days.

Tammy Furst was the stupidest girl Lily had ever met. She had short, curly, light hair, and a childish smile. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles and she was often thought to be younger than she was, despite being as tall as Lily. She followed around Arabella and Aylin like a lost puppy, and was rarely seen without at least one of them.

Which brings us to Lily's seventh and final dorm-mate: Arabella Layfield. If Dracula and Voldemort had a love child, Arabella Layfield would find a way to make it feel like a baby bunny. It wasn't that she was "mean" she was just… _perfect_.

Her figure was a perfect hourglass, her hair looked as if sunshine had been chiseled into wavy locks upon her head, her skin was a perfect olive color, and her eyes were shaped like almonds, with a chocolate color. She was polite about everything in a way that made you feel inferior to her: "Oh, you're wearing _that_?" "Your hair is a little messy today, just so you know." And she said everything in a voice as sweet as honey.

Arabella wasn't in the dorm that morning, but she rarely was. She slept very little in her own bed, which was good for her dorm-mates, because their dorm had the most people.

"Good morning, Aylin," Lily said, politely. Aylin only looked at her in the mirror and gave her a half smile, before turning back to Tammy, who was sitting on Aylin's bed talking nonstop to her.

Lily took a quick shower, and by the time she got out, even Eli was awake. Eli stumbled to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Hey! _I_ was gonna take a shower!" Tammy said, pouting.

"Maybe if you stopped talking long enough to see that the bathroom was open, you wouldn't have this problem," Aylin said, searching through her trunk for something. Tammy only rolled her eyes at Aylin, not taking any offense to the other girl's harsh words.

Lily used her wand to dry her hair, before picking up a brush and brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Marlene went to the window by her bed and sat down on the sill, looking out over the grounds. "I'll never get tired of this view," she said, softly.

Lily nodded her agreement. "It's never easy to look away from."

Lily was almost done braiding her hair when Eli walked out of the bathroom and let herself fall onto Lily's bed, saturating the pillow with her wet hair. Tammy ran to the bathroom, though there was no need—everyone else had already taken their showers.

Lily finished braiding her hair, and stood. "Ready?" she asked the other three. Marlene, Maria, and Eli nodded. They picked up their bags and headed down to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

However, in the common room, they were stopped by Terri Smith, Eli's younger sister. She was a fourth year, but tried to act older. This was mostly because she was in the James Potter Fan Club, or the "JPFC" as Lily and her friends called it. It was a club of people, mostly female, who were either in love with James Potter or whom he had wrapped around his finger. Arabella Layfield and Tammy Furst were both adamant members of the club.

"Eli!" Terri said. "I need to talk to you!"

"About what?" Eli asked, irritated by 'the imperfect version of herself.'

Terri looked around at Eli's friends. "Well, it's, you know, private. Between us."

"Well, it will have to wait. Right now, I'm starving, and I would like to go eat with my friends," Eli said, starting to walk away.

Terri sighed and watched her sister leave. Then looked up to Lily and said, "Tell her it's _really_ important." Then she turned and walked to some of her friends who were at a table in the corner.

Lily, Marlene, and Maria hurried after Eli, who was already out the portrait hole. "Why didn't you just talk to her?" Lily asked Eli.

"I don't have the time, nor the energy," Eli said, bitterly.

"What is going on with you two?" Marlene asked. "I'm not the biggest fan of my siblings, but I'll at least talk to them, especially if it sounds so urgent!"

"I don't have anything to say to her," Eli said, annoyed by her friends' persistence.

"Maybe not, but it sounded like she had something to say to you," Lily said softly.

"And she said it was important," Maria said. "You could at least listen."

"I'm done with this conversation," Eli said. "Can we please talk about something different." It wasn't a question.

"Fine," Marlene said. "Do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be there today?"

Eli had pointed out the night before that the professor had been absent from dinner. Though Dumbledore didn't say anything about it, the entire school had been wondering and speculating.

The four girls immediately started talking about her. "Amy Sans said she was really pretty," Eli said, "and young."

"Are you spending time with _Amy Sans_?" Maria asked, saying the name like it was poison.

"No!" Eli said, defensively. "I heard her talking about it in the common room last night. She was bragging about how she will definitely pass the class, since the professor knows her mom."

"Hopefully not," Marlene said. "The last thing we need is another biased teacher."

"As long as she teaches us something," Lily put in.

As they walked into the Great Hall, all four girls looked up to the staff table.

Eli sighed, saying, "She's not here today either! Where is she?!"

"Calm down," Lily said, leading Eli to the Gryffindor table. "Maybe she's preparing for class, or something."

"Or something," Eli said softly, grabbing some toast.

"What do you mean, '_or something_?'" Lily asked. "And don't start with—"

"Conspiracies," Marlene said, grinning at Eli, who nodded.

"Oh, stop, you two!" Maria said to them. "There are no conspiracies at Hogwarts!"

"I agree," Lily said. "There's just no—"

"Marlene!" The girls turned to see Bradley running up to them. He was panting and his face was slightly red.

"Bradley!" Marlene said, immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"The twins," he panted. "Flitwick caught them… illegal potions… in trouble…"

Marlene's face darkened. "What?" she said, dangerously. "Where are they?"

"Ravenclaw… table…" he said. "Can I… sit down?"

Marlene stood and Bradley took her place next to Maria. "When did this happen?"

"Before breakfast," Bradley said, before drinking most of Marlene's pumpkin juice.

Marlene started to walk over to the Ravenclaw table, just as the Marauders walked into the Hall. They looked around, then spotted Bradley and ran over. For reasons that no one understood, the Marauders loved the McKinnons. Specifically, the younger ones. Sure, they liked Marlene, but they _loved_ the twins and Bradley. The twins were often asked to help in their schemes, and Bradley became James's and Sirius's favourite kid after he had impressed them with his seeker skills.

James sat to the left of Bradley, pushing Maria over, while Sirius sat on the right. Remus sat across from them, on Lily's left, while Peter sat to his left.

James slung his arm over Bradley's shoulders while the boy ate what Marlene had left on her plate. "How's our favourite McKinnon doing?" James asked.

"Wow," Eli said, next to Lily. "You realize there is a McKinnon whose in our year, in our house, _and_ on your team?"

"And we appreciate her!" James said, defensively. "But Bradley is special."

Sirius smirked as he put some food on his plate. "Yeah, he's won countless games for us. We can do without one beater, I mean, you still have me. But without Bradley, we would lose the game!"

"Yeah, just don't tell Marlene you said that," Bradley said, looking over at Marlene, who was still yelling at the twins. "She's already jealous of the twins."

James snorted. "Well, who wouldn't be!? They're awesome!"

"Speaking of siblings," Remus said, getting everyone's attention, "Elizabeth, Terri was looking for you. Said it was important."

Lily gave him a warning look and shook her head ever so slightly. Remus gave her a confused look, but Eli had, of course, already heard him.

She turned her head and gave him a fake smile. "Is she?" Eli asked through gritted teeth, her voice far too nice. "That's nice." She turned back to her food.

Everyone looked to Lily for an explanation, but all she did was shrug.

"Anyway," Maria said, getting the attention, "we were talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"We heard it's a woman!" Peter said.

"And that she is both young _and_ pretty!" Sirius said, a wolfish grin on his face.

"I heard she used to be an auror," James said. "I think—"

"No!" Remus cut him off. "The professor does not have any sort of 'second agenda.' She's a pro—

Eli's head had shot up to look at James, grinning, and she promptly cut off Remus shouting, "Conspiracies!"

James and Sirius looked at Eli, grinning. They nodded and James said, "Yes!"

"We think she's got some reason, other than teaching, to be here!" Sirius said.

"Oh, come on," Remus said. "Not you too, Eli!"

"What other reason could she _possibly_ have for being here?" Lily asked. She looked up and, for the first time that school year, her eyes met James Potter's. She had been avoiding looking at him during the entire conversation. She looked away, to Sirius, who was already answering her question, but she could feel him still looking at her.

And he was. He was watching the way she rolled her eyes at Sirius's explanation. He was watching the way she spoke, her perfect lips forming perfect words with her perfect voice. He was watching the way she laughed lightly at Remus. He was watching the way she smiled at Bradley, who blushed. He was watching her, and he hated it, but couldn't stop. Maybe being "done" with Lily Evans would be harder than he thought.

"Maybe, she's here to force students to become aurors!" Sirius said, answering Lily's question. "They have a serious lack since all the attacks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. They can't force students to do that. And they can't persuade them either. Everyone knows how hard the training alone is."

"The only thing she's gonna 'force' is you, to do your homework. That's the only thing you care about!" Remus said. Lily laughed lightly and Sirius made a face at Remus.

"Well, as long as she doesn't try to kill us, I don't think it really matters why she's here," Bradley said. Lily smiled at him, and he ducked his head so she wouldn't see him blush.

Eli opened her mouth, but Professor McGonagall came around with timetables. Lily took Marlene's as well as her own and immediately started comparing them to Eli's and Maria's.

James took his and looked at it. "Aw, c'mon, we have Transfiguration first today!"

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, the corners of her lips almost turned up in a smile. Everyone laughed at him. He heard Lily's laugh over everyone else's, a beautiful laugh, really.

Yes. It would be very hard to be "done" with Lily Evans.

xoxo

"How the hell did you manage to do it?" Marlene asked, approaching her brother and sister at the Ravenclaw table.

David's and Valerie's identical brown eyes widened, then looked up to Marlene, who was standing over them, hands on her hips. "We find ways to do a lot of things we shouldn't 'manage' to do," Valerie said, calmly.

"You'll have to be more specific," David said, equally as calm.

"How did you get illegal potions into this school?" Marlene asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, please," Valerie said, waving her hand at Marlene.

"We're a wizard—"

"And a witch—"

"With determination—"

"And skill—"

"We can do anything," David finished.

"Are you kidding me?" Marlene asked, exasperated. "I put five spells on your trunks specifically to prevent this from happening!"

"Please!" Valerie said. "Do you think we'd be stupid enough not to think of that?"

"Your magic is too strong," David said. "We knew we would have to be creative, and we were."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your detentions!" Marlene said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, we will," Valerie called after her.

"Especially what comes after," David called.

"What comes after?" Marlene asked, walking back.

"Well, old Filius said he was gonna write home," Valerie said, nonchalantly.

"Tell the housekeeper all about our wrongdoings," David said, shrugging casually.

"_What_?!" Marlene yelled, panic rising in her chest. If Flitwick wrote to Mrs. Peters about this, she would tell Marlene's parents. Then _Marlene_ would be in trouble. "How could you two do this? Do you know how extremely irresponsible and horrible you are?! Do you know what happens now?"

The twins looked at each other and Valerie opened her mouth, but Marlene cut her off:

"I will have to ask, no, _beg_ Flitwick to trust me to give you guys a second chance! I have to _beg_ that I will watch you, when I can't! Either that, or Flitwick writes to Mrs. Peters, and she writes to mom and dad, and you know what happens then? _I_ get in trouble! _I_ have to—"

"Marlene!" Valerie's voice, harsh and cold, cut her sister's off.

Marlene looked around. Everyone immediately surrounding them at the Ravenclaw table was watching her. Neither twin would meet her eye.

"We're sorry," Valerie said to Marlene, her voice soft and kind, well for her anyway.

"We'll be more careful next time," David said.

"No," Marlene whispered harshly. "No. There will be no 'next time.' This will not happen again. _Nothing_ like this will happen again. Understand?"

The twins nodded.

"Good. Now if I hear anything like this about you two, I will personally make sure you two _never_ see the light of day again." Marlene turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table. They were laughing at something as McGonagall walked away. Marlene sat in between Bradley and Sirius, accepting her timetable from Lily and stuffing some toast in her mouth.

xoxo

In Transfiguration, the Marauders sat in the back of the class and ignored Porfessor McGonagall, as usual. Instead, they talked.

"Did you see Brad at breakfast?" Sirius asked James, who sat next to him.

"What about him?" James asked, suspiciously.

"The way he was watching Evans? Puppy love right there. I saw it on your face, once upon a time."

"What's your point, Padfoot?" James asked, groaning.

"I just think you got some competition. More than just Tommy Petch."

"What are you talking about?" James asked, glaring at Sirius. "I'm done with Lily Evans, remember?" he whispered the name to ensure that the red-head in question didn't hear them from a few rows up.

"Oh, please. That will last a month, at the most. Besides, I saw the looks you were sending her at breakfast. Not so innocent looks!" James opened his mouth to, most likely, yell at Sirius, but he cut James off, saying, "All I'm asking is that you don't kill Bradley. We need him."

"Why would I kill Bradley?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "Jealousy probably. Or while fighting for the affections of Evans. You've hurt some of her past dates. Just don't hurt Bradley. His chances with her aren't too good anyway. You can kill Tommy though. He's too good a keeper for Ravenclaw."

"I'm not killing anyone and I'm definitely not fighting for Lily Evans's affections!" James said angrily.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall called out. "While I'm sure your conversation is very important, I'm quite sure you can save it for a better time."

"Yes, Professor," James and Sirius said.

The rest of class passed slowly and was very boring. However, at the end it changed.

As the bell rang and the class started to leave, Professor McGonagall called out, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew. Please stay."

The four boys approached her desk. As the last student left, she said, "I'm sure you witnessed the spectacle at the feast last night?"

They nodded.

"You wouldn't have had something to do with that would you?" she asked, her eyes moving over each boy.

"Are you suggesting it was us?" James asked, boldly.

"No," she said harshly, her eyes flicking to him. "I'm _asking_ if it was you."

"Do you have any evidence? Anything to suggest it was us?" Sirius asked.

"Only memories of the past, filled with your foolish ideas of jokes," she admitted.

"Then I'm afraid, we can't help you," Remus said.

"Hmm," she tapped her wand to her thin lips. "I suppose not. You are dismissed."

xoxo

"Professor Flitwick?" Marlene approached the small man's desk as the other students in her class left.

"Yes, Miss McKinnon?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking up at her.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my sister and brother. Valerie and David?"

He sighed, and said, "I suppose you're going to talk me out of giving them detentions?"

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Marlene said, eyes widening. "They deserve to be punished! I was just going to ask if you could, maybe, not write home?"

"Miss McKinnon, this matter is very serious! I realize you are looking out for them, but writing home is a necessary action under these circumstances."

"Oh, come on! They stole some potions, so what? Sure they're not allowed on school grounds, but this isn't the first time this has happened."

At this, Professor Flitwick sat back in his chair, studying Marlene with a grave look on his face. "Miss McKinnon, you do realize that there was more than just some potions that I found."

Marlene watched him, the only word that came out of her mouth was, "What?"

"They were found with a number of potions not allowed at school, various potions ingredients, also not allowed. Some are not even legal in the country! Illegal alcohol, notes on how to cast spells far too advanced for—"

"Alcohol?!" Marlene said the word so loud and so forcefully, it caused the professor to jump in his seat.

"Among other things, yes," he said, as calm as possible. "So you see why I must write home? This behavior is worrying!"

"I can see why you have to," Marlene said, calming down. "But that won't stop me from asking you not to. You have to understand, my parents are out of the country. I'm supposed to be taking care of David and Valerie. If my parents find out about this, I will be the one in trouble, not them!"

Professor Flitwick took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing his eyes, thinking. "Very well, Miss McKinnon, but if this happens again, I will have to write home. Understood?"

Marlene grinned, relief sweeping through her. "Thank you so much, Professor. And I promise, it won't happen again."

Marlene ran out of the classroom to get to Herbology on time. She only hoped she could keep her promise.

xoxo

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Those were the most said words in school that day. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat in the Dark Arts classroom, and the new word of the day became "Professor."

After five minutes, the door opened, and the class fell so silent one could hear a pin drop. However, as everyone turned around to see the new professor, moans and groans were let out as Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

"Quiet," she snapped as she moved to the front of the room.

"Wait. Are you the new Defense professor?" James called out from the back. "No offense, but we heard she was young and pretty." The class giggled, but as McGonagall turned around, they fell silent again.

McGonagall looked at James and said, "No, Mr. Potter, I am not the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Something came up and I'm afraid she cannot be here today or tomorrow. However, she was kind enough to give you an assignment. You will research and write one parchment roll on Bowtruckles."

The class groaned. "Yes, such hard work," Professor McGonagall said, sarcastically. "You have four days, counting today, so I would get started, if I were you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my own class. And I will be putting a charm on the door, to ensure none of you leave before the end of class. That means you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

"Dammit!" James swore as the door clicked shut. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We could do our essays," Remus suggested.

"Or you could write four essays and write each of our names at the top." Sirius said back. Remus only shook his head.

"Hey, maybe the new professor has some of her stuff in the room! Maybe we can find a name!" Peter said, next to Remus, Sirius grinned and nodded.

"No," James said. "I came here last night to check. I don't think she's even come here yet. Her office is completely empty."

"When did you come down here?" Remus questioned. He remembered James being in the dorm with them.

"And why?" Sirius added.

James shrugged. "Around midnight. Couldn't sleep. And I was bored. And curious, I guess."

Remus shook his head. "You're 'curiosity' will get you killed one day. Or worse, get _us _killed!"

Most of the class was talking, now, and not doing their essay. James heard something. Something _perfect_. He looked up and saw Lily Evans laughing.

She was sitting _extremely _close to Tommy Petch, her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. They were talking to Lily's friends, who were sitting around her.

"You know, I'm starting to think you just want to torture yourself," James heard Sirius say. He turned to look at Sirius, who was looking at him as if James was a stray puppy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said, flatly.

"You stare at her all pathetically, it's like you're punishing yourself." Sirius said.

"I wasn't staring at anyone." James said, annoyed.

"If you say so," Sirius put his hands up, innocently. "Hey, I heard the McKinnon twins got busted for some stuff."

Remus and Peter jumped into the conversation, but James just watched, and barely paid attention.

His mind wandered to Lily. He didn't fancy her, he was done with her. So _why_ did he care? He cautioned a glance at her. She was looking at Tommy Petch with interest clearly on her face. James sighed. Why did he care so much?

xoxo

As the door shut behind McGonagall, Lily turned to her friends. Eli was sitting at the desk next to her, with Eric Tomkins. Maria and Marlene were sitting together at the desk in front of Lily.

"Conspiracies," Eli sang to Lily.

Marlene nodded, "You can't deny it, Lils!"

"She's an auror, she probably had something important to do!" Lily defended.

"She _was _an auror!" Eli said. "Now she's a professor!"

"She could be both," Tommy suggested. His hand had found its way into Lily's, and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"The only way she could be both, is if she was assigned here, for a job," Marlene said.

Eli grinned, realizing what Marlene was saying. "Which would back up our conspiracy theory!" she said. She was so excited, Lily and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, when you get solid evidence, I'd like to hear it," Lily said.

"We will get it," Marlene said, confidently. "And when we do, we will prove how close-minded you can be!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. The conversation moved to quidditch, and Tommy immediately started talking about the professional games he had gone to. Lily watched him, but her mind started to wander.

Tommy was her first boyfriend for longer than two months. He was also her first kiss, not that she told him that. He had perfect brown hair and perfect brown eyes, and he was perfectly athletic. He was just… perfect. And Lily loved him.

* * *

**Woohoo! Alright. It's now 5 o'clock in the morning and I just edited this chapter so yay! I'm super tired, so forgive me for any mistakes I missed. Also, I want to thank the two readers who reviewed, you guys are awesome and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**

**If you are like my story, follow, favourite, and/or review. Especially review about what you liked/didn't like so I know how to write future chapters! Thanks a bundle! Lots of love and see you next time!**

**~Jill  
MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	4. Professors and Conspiracies

**Hey, there! Welcome back to... whatever you wanna call this! I call it "The Reason I Get No Sleep," but that's just me.**

**So, my writing has been getting very infrequent. Sometimes I can finish a chapter in one night, sometimes I can finish half a chapter in a week. It varies. Because of this, my updates will probably be getting more infrequent, but I promise to update at least once a week.**

**Onto this chapter. I'm actually not really fond of it. I just don't like the beginning or the end. The only parts I actually like are the middle and the last 4 lines, but that's just my opinion. Trust me, it doesn't matter. However, _your_ opinion does, so please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. If I had a genie, it would be a different story, but I don't.**

**Recap: (Idk. I think I should do these, maybe they'll help? Tell me if you would like recaps at the beginning of each chapter.) Both Marlene and Eli are having sibling problems. Eli's sister Terri, keeps trying to talk to her, however Eli refuses to listen. Marlene's twin siblings have gotten themselves into trouble with numerous illegal objects. Meanwhile, the entire school waits excitedly for the arrival of the new Defense professor, James, Sirius, Eli, and Marlene keeping their conspiracy theories very much alive...**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, and Lily was sitting at a table in the library, her boyfriend, Tommy, across from her. She was working on her essay, and talking to Tommy.

"Lily," Tommy said, interrupting her as she was writing a sentence about where Bowtruckles live.

She looked up at him, feeling guilty for zoning out. "I completely agree," she said.

"Do you?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yup!" Lily said, nodding sincerely.

"Well, I was just telling you how my sister was thinking of moving to America, and pursuing an acting career."

Lily looked at him for a moment. She did not completely agree with that. In fact, she completely _dis_agreed with that. Lily loved Tommy's sister, Avery, but she was impulsive and never thought things through. And while she _was_ a great actress, Lily doubted she would make it far, and being in another country was just dangerous.

Lily nodded not admitting to her guilt. "I know. And I completely agree with that. She's a great actress, and I support her artistic choice."

Tommy nodded, smiling at her stubbornness. "Okay. Lily you are obviously not going to pay attention to me, so I am going to go."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, apologetically. "I just really wanna finish this essay."

"It's okay, Lily," Tommy said, reassuringly. "I understand. Now work hard."

Lily smiled at him as he walked out. She looked back at her essay, but had only gotten to the period at the end of her sentence when she felt someone sit across from her.

"Okay," she said. "I admit it, I wasn't paying—" she looked up to meet the eyes of James Potter. He grinned. "What are you doing here?" She realized this was the first time she was talking directly to him that school year.

"Well, good afternoon to you, too," he said. "I couldn't help but overhear you're conversation."

"I'm sure you could," Lily muttered.

He ignored her, saying, "And I am curious about a few things."

"Big surprise," Lily said, glaring at him.

"For starters, I was not aware that Petch had a sister!? Is she hot?"

Lily rolled her eyes, disgusted with him. "She's a muggle, didn't inherit any magic. And I will not answer the second question."

"Well if she looks anything like Thomas, then she can't be that hot," he said, casually.

"And you came over here, why?" Lily asked, annoyed. "I really need to finish my essay."

"No." James said.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you just zone out like that? Like he was having a full conversation with himself, and you didn't even look at him. And then you screw up like that…"

"You know, I was having a pretty good day, until you came."

"And then it got better?" he asked, smiling.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Lily said, sternly. "Can you just tell me what you want and then leave?"

"I want to talk to my favourite ginger! How was your summer?"

"We've been here for four days. Why the sudden interest?" Lily asked, suspiciously.

"I've been busy," James said, flatly. "Don't you want to talk to me?"

"No."

"Well, I'm better than Snivellus, aren't I?" he asked.

Lily met his eye, glaring at him.

"Okay, struck a nerve! But c'mon, I'm not that bad!" James said, defensively.

"I prefer Arabella Layfield to you." Lily said, coldly.

"Ouch. That's harsh, Red. I'm hurt." Lily just shrugged, so James continued, "But, really, why can't we just have a nice conversation?"

Lily's eyes widened and she grew visibly angrier. She opened her mouth to list off all the reasons, most likely very angrily, but was interrupted when someone sat next to her.

"Hello Lily, James," Marlene said, brightly. James couldn't help but feel like she had just saved him from a massive explosion.

"Hullo, McKinnon!" James said, grinning.

Lily sighed, her anger fading. "Hello, Marlene. What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding my siblings," she said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She got out some parchment, ink, and a quill and started to copy Lily's essay, changing the words around.

"Why?!" James exclaimed, looking at her incredulously. "Your siblings are awesome!"

"Well, with the twins getting a head start on their careers as criminals and Bradley being a bitch all the time, I find that being away from them is usually easier," Marlene explained.

"Hey!" James defended. "Bradley is amazing! He's a star seeker!"

"Speaking of which, when are tryouts? Because we need to start practice as soon as possible!" Marlene asked.

"I will put up a sign next weekend," James groaned. Many people had been pestering him about it.

"Good." Marlene said, nodding.

"Glad I have your approval," James muttered, but Marlene ignored him.

"Lily, why isn't your essay done?" Marlene complained.

"I've been a little distracted," she glared at James.

"James, get out!" Marlene said, her attitude doing a complete 180 and coming out terrifyingly threatening.

James put his hands up in surrender and stood. "Alright, alright! See ya, McKinnon. Bye, Red!" he grinned and walked away.

Lily shook her head and sighed. "I cannot stand him," she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now hurry up and finish this essay!" Marlene said, her voice returning to its normal cheeriness.

Lily sighed and dipped her quill in ink.

xoxo

In the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory that night, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were talking. Eric was in the common room, so the four had the room to themselves.

"So, Prongs," Sirius said, turning to James. "I heard you and Evans were in the library earlier, talking. First time this year."

"What happened to being done with her?" Remus asked.

"Well, it's hard to be done with someone when your obsessed with her," Sirius said, nonchalantly.

"I am not obsessed with her!" James defended.

"Then why do you always stare at her?" Sirius asked.

"Especially when she's with Tommy," Peter stated, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"I realized something, boys," James said, casually leaning against his bedpost. "I don't care about Evans."

The three other boys started to laugh, Sirius the loudest. "Good one, mate!" he said.

"Let me finish!" James spat, resentfully. "I don't care about Evans, but I do care about her caring about me."

The other three stared at him.

"Um... Prongs," Remus said cautiously. "I don't think I follow."

"I don't have any real feelings for her. I never have! All I care about is the fact that _everyone_ loves me, except her—"

"I don't think that's accurate," Peter said, but James kept talking even as Peter spoke.

"So, upon coming to that conclusion, I realize that I must fix this universal imbalance."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Make her like you?" Remus asked. "No offense, Prongs, but I don't think that's possible at this point.

"He's been known to do far more impossible things," Peter muttered.

"No!" James shook his head. "She doesn't need to like me! She just has to be impressed with me and my skill."

"What skill?" Remus asked, sarcastically.

"Magic, quidditch, charisma, attractiveness, anything I guess. I am skilled at many things," James shrugged.

"How can you be skilled at attractiveness?" Remus asked.

"Do you think all this comes naturally?" James gestured at his body.

"I always assumed you used an allusion charm, to fool everyone into thinking you looked like that," Peter said. A pillow was thrown lightly at his face.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius complained, already getting up.

James nodded, "Me too." He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. "Let's go to the kitchens."

xoxo

The next day, Sunday, everyone was outside. It was perfect weather, and barely anybody had work to do (those who did have work did not plan on doing it anyway). The Marauders were tormenting the giant squid, and Lily and her friends were sitting under a large tree.

Lily and Tommy were sitting with their backs against the trunk, her head on his shoulder. Marlene was laying on her back in the grass, next to Eli, who was sitting upright, cross-legged. Maria was sitting next to her boyfriend, Albert Fulker.

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Marlene said, excitedly.

"What's tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"We get to meet the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!" Eli said, just as excited as Marlene.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Lily said. "What do you think she'll be like?"

"She's gonna walk in, riding a unicorn, and she'll have the cloak of a dementor wrapped around her shoulders, like a prize," Eli fantasized, gesturing with her hands. "She'll have hair as dark as children's fears and be terrifying, like a basalisk!"

"That's ridiculous," Maria said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. "Aurors don't kill dementors, and they don't ride unicorns. You're too muggle for your own good. I think she'll levitate in and be wearing a dragon-skin cloak. And a necklace made of troll teeth. She'll definitely be terrifying, but more in a McGonagall type of way."

"You two need to give up these insane ideas," Lily said. "It's not healthy!"

Eli opened her mouth, but her sister, Terri, chose that moment to walk up to them. She was wringing her hands nervously, and looked very tired, like she had not slept in days.

"El," she said, softly. "I still _really_ need to talk to you." It had been three days since the first time she had tried talking to Eli in the common room, but had tried every day.

Eli did not even acknowledge her. She simply got up and started walking back towards the castle.

Everyone looked up at Terri, whose eyes started to water. Lily immediately stood, wrapped an arm around the girl, and led her away from everyone.

"Terri, what's wrong? You can tell me," Lily said, encouragingly.

Tears started to make their way down the girl's cheeks as she said, "It's a family problem, but Eli won't even look in my direction for me to tell her what's going on… I'm just scared and, right now, I just really, _really_ need her." She began to cry harder.

Lily hugged her and calmed her softly, and when Terri's tears had slowed, she asked, "Terri, are you alright? Are you eating enough? Or sleeping enough?" Terri only shook her head. "Why?"

"I'm too scared to eat. Or sleep. Or work. I stay up all night worrying, and spend all morning thinking. When I do sleep, I have nightmares, and when I do eat, I throw it back up. Then when it comes to classes, I can't think because I'm too tired. And when it comes time to eat again, I just feel sick, from lack of sleep and food or just from worrying, I'm not sure."

Lily straightened and made her decision. This poor girl in front of her was not, by any means, okay. And she would fix that. "I'm going to talk to Eli," she told Terri.

"Lily, you don't have to," Terri said, hoarsely.

"Oh, trust me, I do."

xoxo

"What the hell, Eli?" Lily said, opening the door of their dormitory to see Eli sitting on her bed, reading some letters.

Eli looked up in surprise, her face growing angry at Lily's words. "What do you mean?" she asked, indignantly.

"'What do I mean?'" Lily asked, finding herself shouting. "'_What do I mean?'_ What is going on? You have been having crazy mood swings, especially when Terri's around. You don't concentrate on anything. You won't even look at Terri long enough to realize that she's starving herself with worry over Merlin knows what, and that she can't even sleep without nightmares! She needs you and you won't even say a word to her, so what's going on?!"

"Lily, look," Eli said, her voice cold. "I know that you like to play hero and get in everyone's business, but I don't need your 'be good and kind to everyone' speech. I don't need you to tell me how to be goddamn perfect like you!" She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

xoxo

Late that night, in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, Terri Smith sat at a table in a corner, alone. Her friends had gone to bed, and it was mostly upperclassmen in the room, and even then there weren't many. She sat with her head resting on her hand—it was too heavy for just her neck to hold up. She watched the fire crackle in the fireplace, because, what else was there to do? But then, she felt someone sit at the table across from her.

She used her hand to turn her head to look. "Hi, James," she said, her voice coming out so softly and so hoarsely that James thought he had the wrong person.

"Whoa," James said, raising his eyebrows. "You don't look so good, Terri." He had gone over there because he liked the attention she gave him. She would blush and fawn over him. And he might have gone over because it was odd for a fourth year to be up so late with no friends around, and he was a little worried.

"Yeah, well, I haven't slept in…" she thought for a moment before slurring out, "six days. And I haven't eaten in three."

James's eyes widened. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Family problems," Terri said. "But Eli doesn't even care about me anymore, so what's the point?"

James stared at her for a moment. "Okay, Terri, I'm going to the kitchens and I'm going to get you some food, and when I come back, you are going to tell me what's going on with you and Eli." He stood and walked out of the Common Room without giving her a chance to answer.

By the time he came back, the only people in the room were Terri, and three seventh year boys. James checked the time—12:36. He went up to Terri and put three warm, fresh rolls down in front of her. "Eat," he ordered.

Terri reached out the hand that wasn't holding her head up and picked up the bread. It did look good, and it smelled divine, but then again, she was so hungry that rotten eggs would probably smell divine, too. She nibbled the edge of it while James sat down. "This isn't necessary," she said. "I'm perfectly fine."

James snorted. "No. You're not. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you," she said. "It's private, family matters."

"Well, have you told _anyone_?" James asked.

"No," Terri said, softly.

"Why?"

"Because," she said. She had planned on ending the sentence there, but James gave her a look that forced her to continue: "It's hard to talk about. With anyone."

"Well you can't bottle up everything! What does that solve?"

"I wanted to talk to Eli, but, like I said, she doesn't care," Terri said. She tried to put the roll down, but James glared at her, so she continued to nibble it.

"How can she not care? I have never seen her not care about you! She once took a month's worth of detentions for you!" James said, incredulously.

"Yeah, well, one mistake can do a lot of damage to a relationship, I guess," Terri said, glumly. She took the last bite of her roll. James smiled triumphantly and handed her a second. She looked at him like she was going to be sick, but he forced her to start eating it.

"I'm just going to throw it up later," Terri mumbled.

"No," James said, matter-of-factly, "you won't. I put a charm on them." He took the third roll and bit into it. "So, what mistake did you make with Eli?"

She hesitated, thinking about how to say it without divulging too much information. "I was stupid. I took the wrong side in an argument that I shouldn't have been in. Neither of us should have, but, that's life."

"Is she the reason you're like this?" James finished his roll—Terri was about half-way done with hers, choosing just to nibble it.

"Partially. But, it's also that argument I mentioned. It's taking its toll on me as well," She said, sadly.

"Terri," James said it so softly, and with so much kindness, "you can't let yourself waste away like this. It will only hurt you and the people who care about you. Your parents, your family, your friends, Eli, her friends, hell, even me!"

"Eli doesn't care about me," Terri interrupted.

"She does. She's just mad, and anger clouds people's judgments," James said, reassuringly. "She will come to her senses, eventually."

"I hope so," was all Terri said. She finished her last bite, and glared at James, challenging him to force her to eat something else.

He grinned and put his hands up, showing her he had nothing. "You're done! But now, you should sleep."

"I can't, remember?" Terri said.

"Yes you can. At the very least, you need to lay down, and rest your head on a pillow, not your hand. Now, I know it's supposed to give you nightmares, but," he waved his wand and a small piece of chocolate appeared on the table. "It's yours, if you want. Sort of a reward for eating the bread."

Terri grinned and popped it in her mouth. "Thanks," she said. She turned and started to walk towards the girls' dormitories, but stopped and turned. "You are _very_ surprising, you know."

James shrugged, casually, "I know."

Terri nodded and continued to her dormitory.

That night, Terri slept better than she had in six days, because she actually slept until her dorm mate woke her up at eight. And she didn't have nightmares. And she didn't throw up the rolls, either. And, even though she didn't eat at breakfast, and was still very tired, she felt better than she had in a long time.

xoxo

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was filled with excited sixth years, who were talking louder than ever. The classroom was now filled with artifacts—a dragon-tooth here, a pixie wing there—and books lining the shelves, a sure sign that the new professor was there. However, there was nothing with a name, Marlene, Eli, and the Marauders had checked.

The classroom became silent as the door opened, and everyone turned in their seats to see who came through the door. As everyone watched her come in, Lily couldn't help but think that Marlene and Eli weren't that far off from their predictions about her entrance: It was nothing short of magical.

The professor was tall, with sharp facial features, and a stern, but somehow kind, presence. Her dark hair was pulled back in the strictest bun Lily had ever seen. She moved down the middle aisle, to the front of the room, her deep green robes sweeping around her in a way that made her look like she was floating. She had her wand raised in her right hand, evidently levitating various piles of books that floated in after her. A single book was levitating, open, in front of her, while she read. Her very being radiated a severe tension, keeping everyone in the class silent.

As she reached her desk, the book in front of her lowered onto it, remaining open. She turned and waved her wand, the piles of books in the air flew to the last empty bookshelves with lightning speed.

She sighed, and smiled slightly. "Sorry," she apologized. Her voice was surprisingly sweet, probably because she was so young. "Just moving the last of my things in. Which brings me to my next apology: I am _truly_ sorry for not being here last week, I had something come up that had to be taken care of before I came.

"Now, if I may introduce myself, my name is Professor Turing." She waved her wand and a piece of chalk wrote her name on the board in beautiful writing. "Now, I believe I assigned this class essays? If you could please take those out."

Everyone who had actually did it, took theirs out. With one wand movement, all of the essays flew into Professor Turing's hand. She placed them on the table and looked around the room at everyone. No one had spoken since she got in, not even the Marauders.

"This year is very important. This is when we start to work with some of the most complex spells, and start honing your skills with nonverbal spells. Also, you will be learning apparition, as that is quite important. Half of this class will be written work, half of it will be hands on. Both are required for you to succeed. Any questions so far?" She had spoken quickly and to the point, and no one had questions. No one, that is, except for James Potter, who's arm was casually raised at the back of the classroom. "Yes?"

"Is it true you were an auror?" James said bluntly. "And if so, why aren't you anymore?"

Professor Turing gave a small smile, the kind that threatened. "Yes, it's true, I was an auror." Her voice was sharp and somewhat terrifying. "And I am no longer one because of a particularly bad day at the office. Any more questions, Mr. Potter?"

Everyone knew what that meant: something horrible had happened to her on the job. Everyone waited to hear if James would pry, most hoping he wouldn't. "Yeah," he said, arrogantly. "How do you know my name?"

Professor Turing snorted. "Your father was my boss. He is every auror's boss. And the resemblance between you two is… uncanny. Plus, he warned me about you. I was given specific instructions not to listen to your threats, not to give you special treatment, and to make sure you actually wrote home once in a while. Any more questions, James?"

The class giggled as James narrowed his eyes. "No," he said, teeth gritted.

"Well, alright then. Today we are going to discuss bowtruckles, and next class I will have one to show you all."

xoxo

At dinner, everyone was discussing the new professor and her class.

"It was interesting enough," Marlene said. "I'm just excited to see a bowtruckle! They are really hard to spot."

"Oh, please," James said, him and the other Marauders sitting down. "She can't get a bowtruckle! She would need the entire tree that it lives in. How is she going to do that?"

"Well," Lily said, glaring at him. "Why would she lie about it?"

"To seem cool?" James suggested.

"Probably thought that we would forget by next class," Sirius added.

Eli rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. She probably has some dealer."

Remus sighed. "Don't start with—"

"Conspiracies!" James, Sirius, Marlene, and Eli chorused the word.

"You're ridiculous, all of you," Maria sighed.

Just then, Bradley walked by, but Sirius grabbed his arm and sat the boy in between himself and Marlene. "How's our Boy Wonder?"

"Hungry," Bradley complained. He started piling food onto a plate. "You all see the new Defense professor?"

"She's hot," Sirius said, nodding.

"Definitely," James agreed, grinning. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah well, I heard that the reason she wasn't here last week is because there was some raid and the aurors needed her," Bradley said, through a mouthful of chicken.

"Hmm," Sirius looked between Lily, Maria, and Remus. "Now, let's just say she had something horrible happen to her, so she quit being an auror and became a professor. Then, she goes back to being an auror for one job? Sounds suspicious…"

"There has been nothing in the Prophet about it," Lily said, matter-of-factly. "There's no proof that there was a raid, let alone that Professor Turing was a part of one." Maria and Remus nodded.

"Yeah, but they always wait awhile before releasing information," James argued, glaring at Lily. "Especially if something big was found."

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by someone yelling, "MARLENE!"

They all turned in the direction of the commotion. Valerie and David McKinnon were storming their way to the Gryffindor table, Valerie having been the one to screech out Marlene's name.

As they approached, David said, "You had the Ravenclaw prefects check our bags every night?"

"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice," Marlene said, casually. "And here I thought you were observant."

"How could you?" Valerie asked.

"How could _I_?" Marlene said, incredulously. "How could _you_ bring all of those _illegal_ things here, and then be perfectly fine with me getting in trouble?"

"We said we were sorry!" Valerie defended.

"And promised not to again!" David added.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, we all knew those were lies." As the McKinnons began to argue, Lily looked at them curiously.

Marlene was the oldest, yet she only resembled the youngest, Bradley. They shared the same golden wavy hair, and hazel eyes. Even there facial structures were the same: rounder, with big chins and cheekbones that melted into the rest of their faces. Their mouths were larger, to match their larger body structures. But their personalities were also the same; hot-tempered and sarcastic, yet incredibly sensitive and caring when needed.

The twins, on the other hand, were nothing like the other two. Their brown, straight hair framed their pale faces. Their features were sharp, with high, angular cheekbones protecting their dark, brown eyes. Both were thin and wiry, yet that didn't stop them from being beaters for Ravenclaw. They were cunning and made every calculation before doing something, choosing brain over brawn, where Marlene and Bradley would choose brawn. They thought about every angle before doing something, whereas Marlene and Bradley would dive right into it.

Lily saw the differences between the Gryffindor siblings and Ravenclaw siblings, and couldn't help but think that they had, perhaps, no similarities at all.

xoxo

Professor Turing was accepted with open arms at Hogwarts. She did, actually, bring the Bowtruckle for her class, though not to the classroom. The tree was taken from Scandinavia and moved to the Hogwarts grounds, where Hagrid was keeping an eye on it until Professor Turing was done and they could send it back.

The Bowtruckle had been happy to attack everyone that went near it, but it was only able to scratch Professor Turing and Hagrid with its claws. The seventh year Gryffindor boys had named him Agnes, Protector of the Tree that Looked Like Any Other Tree—or Aptllaot for short. The name caught on quickly through the school.

When the classes were done with Aptllaot, Professor Turing told them she would have to bring it back, but the seventh years who had named him begged her not to—"He's so nice." "He only ever scratched you!" "Put him in the woods, he won't mind."—and after talking to Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, she decided to keep him.

So, within one week, the new professor had gotten everyone to like her, put James Potter in his place, kept a bowtruckle on school grounds, and discovered Remus Lupin's werewolf secret.

Wait, I didn't tell you about that? Oh, my. Well then, I'll tell you now.

It started on Wednesday, the day of the full moon.

xoxo

You see, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. On full moons he became a gigantic wolf whose only goal was to kill everything in sight. Few knew about this because of the way werewolves are treated in the magical world—very badly indeed.

The only people who knew were as follows: His parents, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey (the nurse), and the Marauders.

Remus Lupin usually suffered through school the day of, and the day after the full moon. Usually the Marauders would cover for him in various ways. But nothing compared to what they did for him at night.

When they had first discovered Remus's secret, at the end of first year, they had told him they would help. They spent five years learning how to become Animagi. Once they learned, they spent all night, roaming the Forbidden Forest as animals, a werewolfed Remus by their side. It prevented him from hurting himself, locked up in the Shrieking Shack.

Bust most importantly, it lead to their nicknames. Remus was named for the thing that Turned him: Moony. Peter, a rat animagus, was named Wormtail. Sirius, the large, black dog, became known as Padfoot. And James, a beautiful stag, was Prongs. Collectively, the Marauders.

This particular Wednesday wasn't too bad for Remus, it never was at the beginning or end of the year, because there was less schoolwork. But the effect was obvious, he was worn down and barely spoke, not even to the Marauders. He barely ate either, but he tried his best to act normal, and that seemed to work for those who didn't care about him that much.

That night however, Madame Pomfrey was running late, and was trying to get Remus out of the castle before the moon rose over the horizon. She had been tending to a first year boy who had been turned into a harp-human hybrid by accident. It had been painful for Remus to watch, never mind to be the poor boy.

But their running through the castle had caught the attention of Professor Turing, who had been walking into the entrance hall when she had seen Pomfrey and Lupin walking quickly to the large doors.

"Madame Pomfrey," Professor Turing called out. "Where are you taking Mr. Lupin?"

Madame Pomfrey and Remus turned to the woman. Madame Pomfrey was stuttering out a reply when Remus gasped in pain—it was getting close. "Just tell her," Remus had gasped out.

Madame Pomfrey had looked at Professor Turing and said, "This boy is a werewolf and needs to be taken far away."

Professor Turing had stared in shock while Madame Pomfrey and Remus Lupin hurried out the door.

Madame Pomfrey had only just locked the door of the shrieking shack when she heard Remus Lupin howl. She hated that; he always howled when he turned. She always wanted to cry at that.

Such a young boy did not deserve that much pain.

xoxo

The next day, Remus was even worse than the day before. The Marauders took him from the hospital wing in the morning straight to breakfast to eat.

He didn't eat much. He did not look good either, but acted like he was okay. When someone _did_ ask him if he was alright, he said, "My great uncle passed away. I didn't really know him, but my mom won't stop crying," he waved a letter from his mom to show (the letter just said that she hoped he was okay and had arrived with usual chocolates to make him feel better).

But it was after Defense Against the Dark Arts that Professor Turing asked him to stay, that he felt at his worst: she knew. After waving away Peter, James, and a very jealous Sirius, who all promised to wait outside, he approached the Professor's desk.

"Remus," she said, softly. "I just want you to know that this in no way affects how I will treat you, and I will tell no one. I can see why you would want this to be a secret."

Remus just nodded, looking at the floor.

"So," Professor Turing continued. "I just want to clear things up. I'm assuming Dumbledore knows, and I know Pomfrey does. Anyone else?"

Remus nodded at the first two names and added, "Professor McGonagall, James, Sirius, and Peter. That's it. Oh, and you, I guess."

Professor Turing smiled. "Very well. You can go." She handed him a pass. When he read it, he was surprised to see four names on it, not one.

"How did you—?"

"They wouldn't leave you after the night you had last night. They are good friends, don't ever lose them."

Remus smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "I won't," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

**How to pronounce Aptllaot: Apt-lay-ot. Whenever I say his name, the 't' is usually barely heard/not heard at all, so if you're having trouble with the 't,' just drop it. I only say this because I plan on bringing him back later.**

**Please tell me how you liked this chapter, reviews make me smile! The next chapter is titled "Trials and Tribulations." I don't know when that will be out because my week is busy, but probably either Monday/Tuesday, or Saturday/Sunday. It depends on how willing I am to write the chapter I'm on. And, if I remember correctly, chapter 5 is a good one, so keep an eye out for that! See ya next time!**

**~Jill  
MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	5. Trials and Tribulations

**Whew! Hey everyone! No, I have not abandoned this fic, or given up on my writing even though it's horrible. It's just that this is the first day that I have had time to myself in MONTHS! That's right! Before, I would write and publish at night, because i didn't have any other point in the day where I had time, but recently I have been suffering from that decision mentally and physically, so I took a week off. Please forgive me, the chapters should become regular again soon! **

**Also, there is some strong language in this chapter, just as a warning. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: There are _two _today! So, as usual, I'm not J.k. That's a given. But also, my idea from the Hogwarts library is not entirely my own, and I simply cannot take full credit for it. There is a tumblr post that it is sort of based off of, I say sort of because it has been a long time since I saw it, and I can't remember every part of it so I filled in my own ideas. If you have so lucky to have seen the post, then you probably know that it's better than my interpretation. But I haven't seen it in a while, so i can't exactly say who it was that came up with it, but it definitely wasn't me!**

**Recap: Terri's and Eli's relationship continue to get worse, however James steps in and helps get Terri's life on track. The new DADA professor has arrived. Professor Turing makes a big impact, bringing a bowtruckle onto school grounds and discovering that Remus is a werewolf. The other three students in Lily's dorm are Arabella Layfield, Tammy Furst, and Aylin Fernley, all purebloods and very mean. **

* * *

On Friday, Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the potions classroom waiting for Slughorn. Lily and Marlene sat together, Eli and Maria in front of them.

When Professor Slughorn walked in, all the students quieted and watched him. "Alright, so today," he started, "we will be making the Befuddlement Draught." The class immediately got excited as students looked to their friends to be partners. "But," Slughorn continued, quieting everyone, "due to some incidents last year in this class. I will be assigning permanent partners for the year. Don't groan!" he said as the class groaned. "You only have to sit with them while making potions and I assigned each partner carefully, to ensure no problems.

"First: Cynthia Gibbon and Aurelio Wilkes. Verity Nott and Severus Snape. Seren Crabbe and Orson Mulciber. Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon—" ("McKinnon!") "—Remus Lupin and Sinistra Lowe. Elizabeth Smith and Aylin Fernley. Lily Evans and James Potter—"

"WHAT?!" The word spilled from both James's and Lily's mouths. Slughorn looked at them with wide eyes. Lily apologized softly and Slughorn continued.

"Casimir Avery and Peter Pettigrew. Lev Zabini and Arabella Layfield. Tammy Furst and Evan Rosier. And finally, Eric Tomkins and Maria Cooper."

Everyone moved seats grudgingly. "Professor," Lily said softly to Slughorn.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Why did you put James and me together? Don't you think that will create '_problems_?'" Lily asked.

"Well, he is the worst in this class and the three best are Severus, Remus, and you. I thought maybe he would learn the most working with you. You won't distract him and you have enough self-restraint to keep your bickering to a minimum."

Lily guessed he had a point, but she didn't like it. James jumped into the seat next to her, grinning. "Hello, Evans! Ready to help me pass?"

"Let me make one thing clear, Potter! You will do a fair share of the work and I will not do or answer everything. I am not Remus."

James put his hands up innocently. "Ok, then! Let's get started."

The potion took a while to make, but the two barely spoke, and when they did it was usually to criticize each other. Lily ended up doing most of the work, but James did participate.

As Lily put the cauldron on the burner (the last step) James turned to her. "So how's Thomas?"

"First of all, his name is Tommy. Second of all, why do you care?" Lily glared at him.

"Because it's interesting," James shrugged. Seeing Lily's glare grow harder, he sighed. "Fine, change of subject. Hmmm… Oh! You never answered my question! How was your summer?"

Lily rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand, watching Remus work on his potion while his partner Sinistra (a Slytherin) talked with Lev Zabini.

"Okay, then," James said. "I'll talk. Well, my summer was very good, thanks for asking. Sirius came to live with us, so he's practically my brother, now. I played a lot of Quidditch, that was fun. I ate a lot, too. Let's see, I went to a Hobgoblins concert, which, let me tell you, was awesome."

Lily was barely paying attention. She took the cauldron off the burner and started to stir it.

"So what's this potion supposed to do anyway?" James asked.

Lily smiled to herself. "Would you like to try it? That way we can see if it worked?"

James looked at her suspiciously. "Will it kill me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Then fine." James took a vial and filled it with the potion Lily had finished stirring. He took a swig of it. Nothing happened at first. "Looks like you messed up, Evans."

But just after saying that, James took the half-full vial of the potion still in his hand and smashed it on the ground. Glass sprayed everywhere, causing everyone to scream. James shoved all of his supplies off the desk before walking over to Casimir Avery, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and punched him in the face. Casimir was so stunned that he couldn't fight back before Sirius and Remus ran up and grabbed James, pulling him back.

"Sorry, Cassie," Sirius said to Casimir. "'Fraid James had a little bit of that potion."

Slughorn ran over and poured and antidote into James's mouth, half of it going everywhere but the mouth since James was thrashing, trying to get to Avery. After a minute, James calmed down.

"Well, it appears that James and Lily brewed a perfect Draught. I _was_ going to assign an essay on the effects of the Draught, but I think it's pretty clear what they are, so no homework. 10 points to Gryffindor for the successful brewing of Lily's and James's potion. 15 points from Gryffindor for drinking it without my permission." He finished just as the bell rang.

James started to pick his stuff off the floor when he felt someone next to him. He looked up to see Lily, bent down, picking up some of his stuff. She was incredibly close to him, too close for his liking.

"I'm really sorry James," she said, looking up at him so there faces were inches apart. "If I had known it had such an effect I wouldn't have told you to drink it." She handed him some papers.

James wanted to be mad at her. He really did. He tried to. But she was so close, and her eyes were so pleading and apologetic, and her voice sounded so sad that he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He might be mad at himself later, but he could not be mad at her now.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Lily looked so relieved that he laughed. "Didn't think you cared much about my opinion of you," James said, standing up. He held out a hand for her.

She took it and stood up. Again, they were very close, their faces less than a foot apart. Lily sighed, saying, "Yeah, well, I know what it's like to have the Marauders mad at me. It's not fun."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" James asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure. But if you want to believe something different, then go ahead." She grabbed her own things off the desk and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Charms." And with that, she left.

And, for some reason, James felt like the space in front of him was just a little too empty and he felt just a little too lonely.

xoxo

On Saturday, a poster printed on the Announcements Board in the Gryffindor common room read:

**Quidditch Tryouts**

**Looking for:**

**A Temporary Keeper  
****A Chaser**

**Next Friday at 5  
****Don't be late  
****No First Years**

James and Sirius admired their handiwork as a crowd gathered.

"I hate tryouts. Everyone sucks," Sirius said. A few of the younger students looked at him sadly. James pulled Sirius away, telling the students that he was only joking.

"I hate them too, Padfoot, but what are we gonna do? We can't play with five people." They sat down at a table in a corner of the room.

"Please," Sirius said, sarcastically, "we could beat the other houses just me and you."

"You and me," Remus corrected, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Moony, I'm flattered, but you can't play Quidditch," Sirius deadpanned.

Peter sat down next to James and they started talking about the quidditch tryouts, and who they hoped would come. They were interrupted by the words, "James Potter." It was a said calmly, almost sweetly, and they looked up to see Lori Timmon standing above them, arms crossed, weight on one hip.

James gulped, "Yes?"

"I want on the team. Keeper, naturally," Lori said. Lori was tall, as tall as James. She had blonde hair with bangs in the front. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a braid. She was stronger than any of the Marauders and her clothes usually broke the dress code, but no one bothered to tell her so.

"Um, Lori," James said her name slowly and carefully, "you know that you have to try out to get on."

"You've seen me play." Lori said, her voice threatening.

"Yes, and you're quite good, but we have to be fair to everyone else who wants to try out," James said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Fine," Lori said, teeth gritted. "But I better get on the team." She turned and stormed away.

All of the Marauders let out a breath. James and Sirius looked at each other. In truth, they would love to have Lori on the team, but she was too terrifying and she didn't get along with anyone.

Marlene came down from the dormitory soon and they told their worries to her, as she was a beater. After a half hour, they started to play exploding snap. Eventually, Eli, Maria, and Lily came down too and accepted the invitation to play. The eight sixth years stayed up until midnight playing, long enough for James and Sirius to forget about tryouts.

xoxo

Sunday went slowly for Lily. She got out of bed around ten, completely missing breakfast. She showered for what felt like two hours, but when she got out, her pocket watch told her it had been 45 minutes. She had three essays she had saved for the weekend, even though they were fairly easy, so she went to the library to power through them.

As soon as she got there, she regretted waking up so late. Her stomach was growling badly, and she would not let herself go to lunch before she was done with her essays. She supposed that would make her finish them faster, but it would probably make her focus less. She put her foot out and was met with a book under it.

In the Hogwarts library, there were three floors. However, there were no real staircases. Instead, there were specific shelves in corners of the library with enchanted books. These books, when called upon, created a book staircase to the next floor. Over the years, they grew to not even need a call, but simply flew under your foot whenever you were going to the next floor, even if you weren't near their shelves. The librarian called it a hindrance, always having the books flying around, but the students called it a blessing, since they didn't have to walk to the specific corners of the library and get lost along the way.

The first floor, the largest, held the most basic spell books and the restricted section, since the librarian didn't want it out of her sight. The second floor, the second largest, was mostly tables and chairs for reading, and housed a fireplace that was lit year-round, yet did not make it hot in summer. The third floor, the smallest, held the most advanced books, besides the restricted section. From any floor you could see the others, the library was open and had numerous windows that made it the most peaceful place in Hogwarts.

Lily put her feet out without looking and each time was met with a book under it. She started taking out one of her essays, the only one she had started. She looked up just in time to place her foot on the floor of the second level of the library.

She was not surprised to see many of the tables taken with other students who had waited until the last minute. She moved to one corner and sat down at an empty table. She had written literally three words when someone sat down across from her. She sighed and looked up.

A seventh year Hufflepuff sat across from Lily. She had mouse-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a slightly round face. She grinned at Lily and Lily smiled back.

"Hello, Alice," Lily greeted. Alice Fawley was Lily's friend since her second year, Alice's third. Soon after, Lily had become friends with Alice's best friend—now boyfriend—Frank Longbottom.

"You will never guess who I just saw!" Alice said, her eyes wide.

Lily—all thoughts about her essays forgotten—leaned forward, saying, "Who? Tell me!"

"Aylin Fernley and Alex Turvey," Alice said, her voice hushed.

Lily's eyes widened. Alex Turvey was a muggleborn, and Aylin Fernley was a pureblood. Normally this would fine, but Aylin's best friend, Arabella, would find such a thing completely disgusting and a disgrace. "How did you even find them?" Lily asked.

At this, Alice blushed and looked away. "Um, Frank and I were looking for a broom closet, and we just opened it and saw them. It was awkward. But I knew I couldn't hold it in, so I just _had _to tell you!"

"I can't believe this!" Lily said, choosing to ignore the first part of Alice's story. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I'm almost afraid for Aylin if Arabella finds out. She's almost as bad as the Slytherins with that kind of stuff!"

"I know, I know," Lily nodded. "But as long as we don't tell anyone, Arabella will _not_ find out."

Alice nodded. Then she looked at the parchment on the table in front of Lily. "Waiting until the last minute?"

Lily shrugged.

Alice shook her head and sighed. "Well then, I should leave, or else you'll be here all day." She started to get up, but Lily whined for her to stay. "Lily, if I stay, I will distract you, and you will never finish this essay. Plus any other essays I'm sure you waited until today to do."

Lily watched her leave before turning back to her charms essay. But only minutes had passed before Eli sat down across from Lily and started talking without waiting for Lily to even look at her.

"Okay, so Jack broke up with me again today," Eli said, referring to her on-again-off-again boyfriend. "And when I asked him why, he said that I was smothering him! _Smothering_! Do I smother? Am I the smothering type?! No! The answer is no!"

"Eli, he just broke up with you so that you'll stay with him," Lily said, having seen this pattern before. "If you're done with him, make sure it's clear. And don't run back to him."

"But I don't know if I'm done with him!" Eli whined. "I mean he's so perfect!"

"Eli! He _uses_ you!" Lily hissed.

"I know," Eli sighed. She stared blankly at the desk in front of her for a few moments before looking back at Lily. "Okay," she said. "I am done with him. I won't crawl back this time. Promise."

Lily nodded. "Good." She had wanted to end the conversation there, but another thought occurred to her. "Eli? Did you talk to Terri?"

Eli looked at Lily, confused. "No, why?"

"She's doing better. You can see it. But she's still not okay," Lily said, watching Eli carefully.

"Maybe she came to her senses," Eli grumbled.

"Eli," Lily said, her as kind as she could make it, "can you please tell me what's going on with you and her?"

Eli sighed and thought about it. "It's our parents," she said, looking around as if she expected people to be listening. "They were fighting all summer. They tried to keep us out of it, but…" her voice trailed away and she took a deep breath before starting again. "Terri and I, we took sides. I took our mom's and she took our dad's. Then _we_ were the ones arguing. Before we got on the train, I told her I didn't want to talk to her anymore. She said the same about me. Funny how that only lasted a day for her."

Lily could only stare at Eli. "El, I'm so sorry you're going through this. You should have told me! You don't have to do it alone."

"But I'm fine on my own."

"But Terri isn't," Lily said. "She needs you, and whatever argument you're having, you need to put it aside for her."

Eli looked at Lily for a long time before saying, "Okay. Good talk. I'm gonna go get some lunch now." And with that, she left.

Lily groaned. Her stomach was literally hurting, it was so hungry. She started to write her essay, again. This time, her technique working, she managed to write a lot due to her hunger. But, of course, she was interrupted by someone else sitting down.

"What?" Lily snapped, not looking up.

"Sheesh, Red, you'd think with everything you just heard that you'd be a little grateful for my presence."

Lily groaned and looked up to see James staring at her. "Were you eavesdropping?" James only shrugged. "Where were you? And how much did you hear?"

"Behind that shelf," James gestured behind him to a bookshelf a few feet away. "And I didn't hear that much, just enough to know about Aylin and Alex, which is a major plot twist. I did not see that coming at all."

"I cannot believe you! That was my entire conversation since I got here," Lily said, angrily.

"Well, I did hear your stomach growling so I got you this." James pulled out a folded napkin and placed it on the table. It unfolded to reveal a crescent, a treacle tart, and two cookies.

"What did you do to them?" Lily asked, eying the food.

"I'm offended by your accusations," James said, seriously. Lily shrugged and picked up the tart.

"You know that you can't tell anyone about Aylin and Alex. If Arabella finds out, it will be a mess."

"Yeah, yeah." James waved her off. "I won't tell anyone."

"And you especially can't tell anyone about what Eli said," Lily warned, her voice threatening.

"I won't," James said. "But I am curious—"

"Oh, no."

"Do _you_ have any secrets you'd like to share?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only one," Lily said. "I'm very crunched for time, so I would appreciate if you left me alone. And by that, I mean leave."

"Fine," James sighed over dramatically, "but you take the fun out of everything!" And, to Lily's surprise, he got up and left.

Lily made sure he was gone before picking up the other food on the napkin and eating it.

xoxo

Monday night in the Gryffindor common room was just another night. The Marauders were hustling younger students, upperclassmen were chatting by the fireplace, students were sitting at tables and talking or doing homework. Yes, it was just another night, that is, until...

"You whore!" Arabella Layfield screamed, walking in with Tammy Furst trailing behind her. "You goddamn, good-for-nothing, weasel-faced, slutty, whore!"

Everyone in the common room was silent and all eyes were on Arabella as she walked over to Aylin Fernley, who was sitting innocently in an armchair.

"I can't believe you would drop yourself low enough to fuck a mudblood. To tarnish everything good about you! And Alex Turvey, no less! You should be ashamed of yourself." Arabella turned, and walked out of the common room through the portrait hole, Tammy Furst never leaving her side.

Everyone was in shock, and for a while no one moved. Everyone turned to look at Aylin, expecting her to cry or yell, but she surprised everyone.

She stood calmly, looked around without saying a word, and walked to the girls' dormitory as if nothing had happened.

Once she was gone, people began to move again. Some even began to speak. After a few minutes, everyone was back to normal.

Lily, however was quite mad. She knew who told Arabella. Even if she didn't exactly like Aylin, no one deserved that.

Lily stormed over to the Marauders, Marlene, Eli, and Maria following. She walked up to James and practically yelled, "How could you?"

James put his hands up defensively. "Now, I know what you're thinking, but I didn't tell her! I only told Peter, Sirius, and Remus!"

Lily shot him one last glare before looking to the three other boys. "Well?"

"Lily," Remus said. "It wasn't me. I hope you know that."

"Well it wasn't me either!" Peter said. "Whenever I get too close to Arabella she threatens to hex me."

Everyone turned to Sirius. "I might have mentioned something to Evelyn Bywater when we hooked up last night. It was a onetime thing," he added, oddly guilty.

"She's best friends with Arabella, you idiot!" Marlene said.

"Thanks, Potter. Thanks, Black," Lily said, sarcastically. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go fix _your_ mistakes." Lily walked over to the girls' dormitory.

Lily walked in to find Aylin face down on her bed, sobbing. "Whoever it is, go away!" she choked out.

"It's Lily. Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm fucking okay? I was just humiliated in front of everyone and you ask if I'm okay?

"Alright, that's a fair point. That was a stupid question. Do you want to talk?" Lily asked.

Aylin moved and sat up so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her makeup was smudged all over her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Lily was almost satisfied to find out that she could look this bad.

"I don't want to talk. Just go away," Aylin practically begged.

"Sorry but I can't," Lily shrugged. She went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth. When she came out, she sat next to Aylin and said, "How about I talk?" Aylin only shrugged.

Lily started to wash the makeup off Aylin's face with the cloth. "Everyone down there feels really bad. I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like, and I'm so sorry it happened."

"I am too," Aylin muttered. "It's all Alice Fawley's fault!"

"No," Lily said. "It really isn't."

"Then whose is it? Do you know?" Aylin asked, a fire in her eyes.

"I do, but it wasn't their fault either," Lily said, sincerely. "Arabella is the reason this happened and she should be sorry. Aylin, she is not a good friend."

"I know," Aylin muttered.

Then why are you still friends with her?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I don't think I am anymore," Aylin said.

"Aylin, I've never seen you like this. Depressed, insecure, it's just not you."

"Thanks," Aylin said, sarcastically.

"What I mean is, no one should make you feel that way. You don't deserve to be treated this way. Especially someone who claims to be your 'friend.'"

"I know."

"Then why do you stay friends with her?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Aylin cried. "I have no other friends. You and your friends hate me, everyone else at this school hates me, and now even my friends hate me. I don't have anywhere to go."

"We don't hate you," Lily said. But then she thought better of it and said, "Well, I don't hate you, at least."

"See? You can't even vouch for your friends. At least with Arabella and Tammy, I knew they wouldn't leave me." She laughed mockingly. "Guess I was wrong about that too! I've never felt more stupid in my entire life. And all of Gryffindor Tower knows I slept with Alex, now, so that makes me feel so much better." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry this happened. You don't deserve it," Lily said. "But you'll find new friends. Ones that won't leave you for stupid reason, and won't make you feel bad."

"We can only hope."

"For now, you should sleep. You've had a long day and I think that some rest will help you feel better. In the morning, everything will be fine, promise."

"Lily," Aylin ask, hesitantly, "if I left Hogwarts because of this, what would you do?"

Lily thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I would be very disappointed. I know you're strong enough to come back from this, and I would be upset if you didn't at least try to do so."

Aylin nodded and lay down on the bed. As Lily started to walk out, Aylin called out, "Oh, and Lily?"

Lily stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah?

"Thanks," Aylin said, in the most sincere tone Lily had ever heard hear her use.

"You are very welcome," Lily said, before walking out.

* * *

**Oh, dear. So, that got a little out of hand. Anyway, next chapter is called "Fear," and I am beyond excited for you to read it. Hopefully that will drive me to write more, and get chapter 6 out at a reasonable time. But, hey, you never know what life will decide to throw at me next!**

**If you like this chapter/story, please review, follow, favourite, and enjoy! I love feedback, good and bad, and it always makes me write more! See ya next time!**

**~Jill  
MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	6. Fear

**Hello, Loves! How are you today?**

**So, this is like my favourite chapter so far. I had a lot of fun writing this and i don't know, i just like it. Once you read it, you might think i'm joking when i said that, but i'm serious, i had a lot of fun writing this. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Don't even.**

**Recap: Oh, God, a lot happened: Lily and James are paired as potions partners. Quidditch tryouts are coming up and Lori Timmon wants to be Keeper, but James and Sirius don't want that because she's mean and rude and a bitch. Eli still hasn't talked to Terri, but she tells Lily that they are fighting because their parents are fighting. Alice Fawley sees Aylin Fernley with a muggleborn and Arabella Layfield shames Aylin publicly. This leaves Lily to pick up the pieces. Eli, Marlene, James, and Sirius still have their concpiracy theories going about Professor Turing. Did i miss anything? God, I hope not.**

* * *

Friday afternoon brought happiness to the Gryffindors. Quidditch tryouts gathered a good number of hopeful candidates out to the pitch at 5 o'clock. Lily, Eli, and Maria were in the stands watching with a few other students because Marlene made them come.

The current Gryffindor team went as follows: James was captain and chaser. Angela Rodwell was the other chaser. Sirius and Marlene were beaters. And Bradley McKinnon was Gryffindor's star seeker for a year now. Eric Tomkins was usually the keeper, but due to his arm injury, he was out for the season, leaving two holes in the team: Chaser and keeper.

James separated the candidates into two groups, those looking to be chaser and those looking to be keeper. James had Angela work with the chasers, creating a mock game on one end of the pitch. On the other, he and Marlene were testing out the keepers by trying to score on each one.

Lily watched mostly for Marlene. Sirius was keeping track of the mock game, and Bradley was playing keeper for it, since they didn't have anyone else. So Lily watched as James and Marlene threw Quaffles past each candidate and through the rings with mild interest.

Eli was going off about Professor Turing and one of her classes while Maria did her best to calm her. Lily barely paid them any attention. Instead, she focused on Marlene, who seemed off today. She had barely eaten breakfast or lunch and had barely spoken in any classes. Even now she flew sloppily and was slow and obvious about everything she was doing.

"C'mon, McKinnon," Lily heard James say, "you're barely trying."

Lily saw Marlene mumble a "sorry" to James before they continued.

"Are you staring at James?" Eli's voice cut through Lily's thoughts and brought her out of her own mind and into reality again.

"What?" she said, looking over at them. "No. _No_! I'm looking at Marlene. She's been off all day."

"Yeah, she barely even looked at Johnny Carters in Transfiguration, and she's had a crush on him since second year," Maria said.

"And she didn't even flinch when I mentioned the twins getting another detention today," Eli added.

"What did they do now?" Maria asked.

"Talked back to McGonagall or something. I don't know the whole story," Eli said.

"The _point _is," Lily interrupted, "something's wrong with Marlene."

"What are we gonna do?" Maria asked.

"I will talk to her, I guess," Lily sighed.

"Good," Eli said, also sighing. "I don't like those heart-to-heart talks. I can't do them. I usually say something wrong."

"Is that why you still haven't talked to Terri?" Maria asked.

"Precisely," Eli said.

"Well, you have to talk to her _sometime_," Lily said coldly.

"No, I don't," Eli said, her voice light, as if nothing were wrong.

"Eli, you're going to regret this later," Lily warned.

Eli opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Maria pointed to the pitch and said, "Look! They're done!" And, sure enough, there was a huddle of students holding their brooms and listening to James. After a minute, they split.

They walked to the back of the pitch, where the locker room door was, just as Marlene walked out. They called out to her but she ignored them and just walked quickly up to the castle. And it almost looked to Lily like she was—

"_Crying_!?" Eli exclaimed. "But Marlene _never_ cries!"

"What do you think happened?" Maria asked, looking at the locker room door.

"I don't know, but I bet Potter had something to do with it," Lily said. "But we will see her at dinner. Come on." They started walking up to the castle after Marlene.

xoxo

As James scored for the seventh time against a third year, he started becoming very worried. So far, the only person showing any skill was Lori Timmon, whom James did not want on the team. What if he had to go with her?

But his future keeper, whoever it would be, wasn't the only problem; his current, reliable beater was also a problem. He had never seen Marlene play so badly, and he became worried that she would continue to not play well all season. Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but Marlene was doing worse than some of the kids trying out.

"C'mon McKinnon," James called to her, "you're barely trying."

"Sorry," she said back.

James kept playing, but watched Marlene carefully. He would have to talk to her. As he scored on the last student, he told Marlene to keep them going without him. He flew over to where Sirius was watching the fake match, looking for the most skilled.

"Anyone good?" James asked.

"Yeah, actually," Sirius said, grinning. "There are a few who aren't too bad, kinda surprising, really. But one kid is really good." Sirius pointed to a second year boy.

James slapped his hand. "Don't point, you idiot. The others will see."

"Sorry," Sirius said, halfheartedly. "So, did you have any luck with the keeper position?"

"Only with one person," James said regretfully.

"Please don't say—"

"Lori," they said the name at the same time. Sirius sighed. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Just great."

"And what makes this better?" James said, just as sarcastic. "Marlene's playing worse than a muggleborn first year."

Sirius glanced over at Marlene and sighed. "Wonderful. Why don't we just throw away the cup now?" He watched Marlene throw the Quaffle so badly that the second year that deflected it looked more surprised than Sirius felt. "Okay, can we end this? I'm tired and I wanna eat."

James whistled for everyone to land. "Okay," he said when everyone had landed in the middle of the pitch around him. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out, we really appreciate it, and we are sorry, but only two of you will be picked. We will post the new chaser and keeper tomorrow along with the information on our first practice. That's all, go eat."

Everyone disbanded. Marlene went to the locker room and started to take off her gear. James and Sirius walked up to her.

"So, McKinnon," Sirius started, "we noticed you were a little off today. Wanna talk about it?"

"Black, I am not in the mood," Marlene said, threateningly.

"McKinnon," James said, his voice harsher than he intended, "we need you at your very best, even for something like this. I can't have you playing like that. So tell us what's wrong, or fix it yourself, but either way you need to get over this as soon as possible. Understood?"

But when Marlene turned around, both boys were surprised to see tears in her eyes. In six years of knowing Marlene McKinnon, they had never even _heard_ of her crying. James immediately felt like the worst human being on Earth.

"You know what, James?" Marlene said, her voice cracking. "I don't need this drill sergeant attitude from you. It might work every other time I play like shit, but not now. I'm…" She took a shaky breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry I played so bad. I'll be better n-next t-time." She turned away before the first tear came, not wanting the boys to see her cry.

As she walked out, both James and Sirius stood in complete shock for a moment. Marlene had never been known to stand down from a fight. If she was yelled at she would yell back, louder. If she was hit she would hit back, harder. She had never just accepted a beating like the one James had just given her and neither boy knew how to react.

Sirius was the one to break the silence, saying, "Wow, I feel like a douche _for_ you."

"Thanks," James said, sarcastically. Then, more sincerely, "I hope she's okay."

"C'mon," Sirius said, walking towards the door, "we'll see her at dinner."

xoxo

Upon walking into the Great Hall, Sirius immediately noticed that Marlene wasn't there. He made up an excuse and left, making his way toward Gryffindor Tower.

When he stepped through the portrait hole, he saw that the common room was quite empty. Empty, that is, except for Marlene, who sat in a corner at a table… crying.

She didn't hear Sirius approaching until he was almost at the table, but even then she didn't look up from her arms, which were protecting her head while she cried. "Look, Lily, I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

"Well, I'm not Lily and you don't look fine," Sirius said, sitting across from her.

Marlene's head shot up and she looked at Sirius. Her face was blotchy and red, her eyes bloodshot and swollen, and her cheeks stained with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize," Sirius said. Then, as an afterthought, "And to see if you were okay."

"Apologize for what?" Marlene asked, burying her head inside her arms again.

"James, mostly. He feels really bad."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Marlene's voice was muffled, but still audible. "He was just the cherry on top of the shitty day."

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked.

"Not really."

"Well, how about some firewhiskey? I have some in my dorm. I would be happy to share if you don't tell anyone."

Marlene picked her head up. Her face was considerably drier and slightly less red, but she still didn't look good. "I could _really_ go for some firewhiskey."

Sirius grinned and ran to get it. By the time everyone came back from dinner, both were slightly drunk. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't say anything.

But the hours went by quickly and Marlene found herself in bed, and having forgotten all about her troubles.

xoxo

Saturday morning was much different than Friday night. It started fine, with laughter and smiles, but ended with fear. In life, Reader, there is often fear. And that is none more true for the lives of these young witches and wizards.

The morning started when Lily woke up. Marlene was in the shower and Maria and Eli had already gone to breakfast. Arabella and Tammy were not in the dorm either, leaving only Aylin, who was sitting down at the desk, brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Good morning, Aylin," Lily said, stepping out of bed.

"Good morning, Lily," Aylin, smiling to Lily in the mirror. Ever since Arabella left Aylin, and Lily had comforted her, Aylin was spending much more time with Lily. Lily was even starting to consider the fact that Aylin might actually become a friend to them, that is, if Maria, Eli, and Marlene would be less insistent upon not liking Aylin.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked cautiously.

To Lily's surprise, Aylin laughed. "Not having Arabella Layfield talk to me or Tammy Furst following me around isn't that bad actually. So, I'm pretty okay."

"Good," Lily said, smiling. "You know, you're free to hang out with us. You know, Marlene, Eli, Maria, and me."

"Um, I actually don't think that they like me that much," Aylin said, turning to look at Lily directly.

"Well, they kinda don't," Lily said, looking away. "But that's just because they're used to you being mean and with Arabella. Once they get to know you, I'm sure that will change."

"Thanks, but I think it just wasn't meant to be. That's okay though. I mean, _you're_ pretty alright," Aylin said before turning back to the mirror.

Lily wondered if that was her idea of a compliment, but Lily didn't press because Marlene walked out of the bathroom.

Lily took her shower quickly and when she got out, she found just Marlene in the dorm. As she and Marlene started to leave she thought of something, "Marlene, are you okay? Yesterday you didn't seem like yourself."

Marlene sighed and looked, for a moment, worse than Lily had ever seen her. "Well," she said, as they reached the common room, "yesterday I got this—"

But she was cut off by the Marauders running into the common room from the boys' dormitory. Sirius was chasing James as fast as he could around the room while Peter and Remus calmly walked in and watched.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked Remus, both her and Marlene forgetting about the conversation they were having only a second ago.

"James thought it a good idea to steal Sirius's brush. His favourite one," Remus answered.

Marlene laughed. "Does he have more than one?"

"The one thing he prides himself on above anything else is his hair," Remus said, his voice jokingly grave. "He's always saying the reason he takes such good care of it is so that he doesn't look like Snape."

Sirius jumped over the couch and onto James, both of them landing on the table in the center and breaking the glass into a million pieces. They rolled over and over each other before Sirius jumped up triumphantly, brush in hand. He pointed it at James and said, "Not today, evil-doer!" He scurried back to the dorms practically unscathed.

James, however, was quite scathed. He grimaced at Remus, Peter, Lily, and Marlene, all of whom were laughing. He slowly got up from the pool of glass on the floor, groaning in pain. His clothes were cut up all over them and, in some places, blood was seeping through.

Lily stepped forward and pointed her wand at the table, saying, "Reparo." Glass started to fly back to the table and assort itself back to what it had been originally. Some shards even flew out of James's skin and clothes.

James got up shakily and walked slowly to the dorms to change. "A word of advice to all of you," he groaned as he passed them. "Don't take Sirius's brush."

Within a few minutes both boys came down, but this time, James had a piece of parchment. He went to the notice board and pinned it up. Lily and Marlene read it.

**New Quidditch Team Members:**

**Keeper: Lori Timmons**

**Chaser: Dale Marshfield**

**First practice is next Friday at 4**

**Don't be late.**

**Practice schedules will be passed out at that time**

"What the hell, Potter?" Marlene asked, glaring at him. "Why is Lori our Keeper? She's got an attitude worse than yours! And you spelt her name wrong, by the way. It's just Timmon, not Timmon_s."_

"Really?" James asked, looking at the poster. "Oh, then she's gonna be pissed when she sees her jersey. And the reason she's on the team is because she was the only good one. I don't like it either, but we have no choice." The group started to walk down to breakfast, James and Marlene falling slightly behind the others.

"She better be good," Marlene grumbled.

"Hey, McKinnon," James said, cautiously, "about yesterday—"

"Oh, James, I'm really sorry about that," Marlene said, her voice apologetic and, almost, defeated. "I really hope you don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. I was just having a bad day."

"You're okay now, though, right?" James asked.

"No," Marlene admitted. "But this shouldn't affect my playing anymore."

"McKinnon," James said, lowering his voice to be sure the others wouldn't hear, "you know you can tell me if something's wrong."

Marlene smiled. "Don't want your 'tough guy' persona to be discredited?" James shrugged and she laughed. "I know I can tell you. You're a good captain, and a better friend."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" James asked.

Marlene laughed. "Nope," she said, quickening her pace to join the rest of the group.

The six Gryffindors talked all the way down to brekfast, their conversation light, not a care in the world. After all, they were just teenagers. And teenagers shouldn't have to worry about anything.

But, even as they got to the Entrance Hall, they could feel that something was wrong. Their conversation slowly died down and they looked at each other.

But it was when they stepped into the Great Hall that they knew something was really wrong. The tension in the air was overwhelming. Everyone was talking in hushed voices, no one was laughing, most of the food had yet to be eaten, even the Slytherins were not themselves.

Instinctively, Lily looked up to the staff table. If Dumbledore was normal, then maybe it was just some bad food, or the students were all tired. But Dumbledore wasn't there. Neither was Professor Turing. And when Lily looked at McGonagall, she saw that the woman looked older and more tired.

The six Gryffindors took their seats at their respective table, next to Maria and Eli.

"What's going on?" Lily asked them.

"You haven't read the paper?" Maria asked.

Lily looked on the table to see her owl, Pertwee, still holding a copy of the Daily Prophet along with a few other letters. She took it from him and read the story on the front page out loud:

"**_Death Eaters Spotted in Hogsmeade_**

_Last night villagers in Hogsmeade said they saw Death Eaters just outside of the small village._

_The reports came around midnight, after one of the cats in Hogsmeade created quite a ruckus upon seeing the hooded men in masks. The cat woke several people who were immediately alerted to the Death Eaters._

_Several aurors were sent out, but by the time they arrived, the Death Eaters were gone._

_Though no one came out to us, for their own safety, we understand that these Death Eaters were close to Hogwarts._

_Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stated, "These 'Death Eaters,' as they call themselves, are just ignorant young witches and wizards who do not know enough of the world. They pose no threat to us and we are not worried."_

_It is still unknown who the Death Eaters were, or what exactly transpired, but we will keep you updated as the story unfolds._"

Everyone sat for a moment in silence. Then, James said, "Well, I, for one, would just like to point out that Professor Turing is not here. Coincidence?"

"How can you joke about this?" Lily accused.

"Well, I'm not worried, so…" James shrugged.

"How can you not be worried?" Lily could not grasp the idea of having murderous lunatics on your doorstep and not being afraid.

"Because Albus is here. That Volde-whatever won't attack with Dumbledore waiting for him," James reasoned. "Trust me. We're perfectly safe."

"Maybe inside the castle," Lily shot back. "But what about our Hogsmeade visits? Do you think those are safe? Did you think of that?"

In truth, he had not. But he wasn't about to admit to that. "We are safe out there, too. They don't pose any real threat."

"They've killed before," Lily said.

"No," James corrected. "Their big, bad leader did. And he won't attack children in broad daylight to be seen by everyone."

"So you think that the followers of a murderous sociopath can't kill either? Or attack innocent students?"

"No, but they plan. They strategize. The only reason they did this was to scare people." James looked around at the students, still talking quietly and not eating. "And it looks like it worked."

"So what does Professor Turing have to do with this?"

"I don't know, but she and Dumbledore both aren't here right after criminals are spotted outside of Hogwarts? Pretty suspicious."

"He does make a good point," Eli said, earning a nod from James.

Lily stood. "I can't do this right now." She walked out of the Great Hall and headed immediately towards the library. Maybe she could get away from James and everyone else there.

xoxo

At dinner, Dumbledore and Professor Turing were sitting at the staff table like normal. Perhaps it was Dumbledore, or maybe just time, that made the students go back to their normal selves, talking and laughing. Although, there was still tension in the air, and definitely still fear.

Before the food appeared on the plates, Dumbledore stood and called for silence. The Hall was quieter than anyone could ever remember.

"By now, I expect that you all have heard the news. It is true. Death Eaters were spotted outside of Hogwarts." Somehow he spoke softly with concern and love in his voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear him without the use of a spell.

"Now," he continued, "I expect you were at least somewhat frightened, upon hearing the news. But I would like you to know that you needn't be. Hogwarts is a safe place that no Death Eater can get into. And especially no 'Dark Lord.' And, as of right now, all Hogsmeade visits are still on. They wish to scare us. Do not give them what they want. If you were in danger, I would not hesitate to inform you and your families. I do hope you all trust me enough in this matter." He looked out over the students, who were still extremely silent. "Now," he continued, "let us eat."

The plates on the tables were immediately filled and students immediately began to talk. Everything was back to normal, because every student in the room, no matter what house or what family, trusted Dumbledore.

xoxo

That night, the Marauders were sitting in the dormitory talking and playing Exploding Snap.

"Why do you think they were here?" Sirius asked, referring to the Death Eaters.

"To kill us?" Peter said.

"No," James said, thoughtfully, "they aren't that stupid. Or at least, Voldemort isn't. They know they would never be able to get into the school. Or even past the gates. They were here to scare us, like Dumbledore said."

"Yeah, but, like, why Hogwarts?" Sirius pressed. "They have nothing to gain by scaring students."

"Maybe they were trying to scare the families," Remus suggested. "Quickest way to hurt someone is through their kid."

"Maybe," Sirius said, nodding, "but everyone knows they can't get into Hogwarts. Plus, they _obviously_ didn't want to be seen. They were out at midnight, everyone was asleep. The only reason they were seen was because of that cat. So why were they here?"

James sighed, annoyed, and put his cards down. "Well, _obviously_, you've been thinking about this a lot. So, what's _your_ idea, Padfoot?"

Sirius put his cards down, too, and looked at the floor for a few moments before looking back to James. "I think they were recruiting students."

There were a few moments of silence, in which Remus and Peter put their cards down and everyone stared at Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus said, the word sounding foreign on his lips since he only ever called Sirius Padfoot, "why would you think that?"

Before Sirius could answer, Peter asked, "Do you mean, like, recruiting them to be… Death Eaters?"

Sirius looked from Remus to Peter. He regretted saying anything. Hearing Remus say his name, and seeing Peter so scared made him feel guilty. He nodded solemnly to Peter, before looking to Remus and saying, "There are kids in this school who would gladly join them. And why else would they be here?"

Again, there was silence and the three other boys just stared at Sirius. Finally, James spoke up, saying, "Sirius, is this about Regulus?"

Regulus Black was a fourth year Slytherin and, though Sirius rarely admitted it, Sirius's brother. Regulus and Sirius had been close when they were younger, but started to separate after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. They barely looked at each other now.

Sirius hesitated, not looking at any of them. "It's not just him. But, yeah. I am worried about him, too. His parents, if they are with Voldemort, Regulus will join them. He's a sheep, he just follows." Sirius's voice sounded desperate.

"Sirius," James said, "even if he _was_ going to meet them, he couldn't have. The Death Eaters disbanded before even the _aurors_ got there. And how would he get out?"

"Just because there meeting was interrupted doesn't mean he wasn't _planning_ to go. And Slytherins are sneaky. They probably found at least _one _of the passages out of the castle!"

"Sirius," Remus said, "your brother has never showed any interest in this sort of thing. And he is usually smarter than this. I don't think there is any reason to worry."

"And it will be a while before any Death Eaters come back after they were seen this time," Peter added.

"And we haven't even heard anything about his parents being a part of their cause, never mind Death Eaters," James said.

Sirius nodded after a few moments. He wasn't satisfied with their answers, but he wasn't about to drag this matter out any longer. "Thanks," was all he said.

They played a few rounds of Exploding Snap, their conversation and their moods growing lighter. Soon, though, they got hungry. James and Sirius were sent to get food from the kitchens.

It was after curfew, so they snuck through the corridors under the Invisibility Cloak. They saw Filch once and only saw the Hufflepuff prefects on the sixth floor.

However, as they were walking down the fourth floor, they heard something.

James grabbed Sirius's shoulder and stopped him. "Do you hear that?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "What is it?"

James shrugged. "Let's get closer," he whispered.

They started walking down the corridor again getting closer to the sound. All of a sudden, James stopped, grabbing Sirius again. "It's crying," he whispered, so softly that Sirius barely heard him.

Sirius frowned and started to walk closer, forcing James to follow so that the Cloak did not uncover him.

As they got closer, they could see where it was coming from. In the middle of the corridor, there was a small alcove. They moved towards it, until they were right in front of it. It was about two meters into the wall. It had a window overlooking the grounds and, below it, a bench with a vase and a flower, with room on either side. They passed this small niche every day, but now it had two people inside.

Just to the left of the bench, Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon sat next to each other on the ground. Marlene had been the one crying.

"I just don't know how to tell them," she was saying, softly, through tears.

Lily was rubbing her arm, comforting her. "Do you think you even should?"

"They have a right to know," Marlene said.

"But it will make things harder for them," Lily said, concern on her face.

"I know, I know," Marlene whispered. "But I can't leave them in the dark like that. I should at least tell the twins…"

James and Sirius had been watching intently, but now, James—oddly upset that Marlene had told Lily what was bothering her and not him—nudged Sirius, gesturing for them to go. Sirius nodded, but as he moved, his foot scuffed the ground, making a noise. They both froze.

Lily looked up immediately and shushed Marlene. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Marlene sniffed. "Hear what?"

Lily looked straight at James and Sirius. For a moment, James had the sinking feeling that she could see them.

But then she looked away. "Nothing," she answered Marlene.

Marlene and Lily kept talking as James and Sirius snuck away, more carefully this time. By the time they had made their way back up to the fourth floor after going to the kitchens, the two girls were gone.

xoxo

Lily sat in the Common Room, talking with Maria and Eli. But as the clock struck ten, she worried about Marlene. She hadn't come back from dinner, and hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"I'm going to go find Marlene," Lily said, getting up.

"Don't get caught," Eli called after her as Lily exited through the portrait hole.

Lily spent a half hour roaming the castle before she found Marlene, in the alcove, crying. Lily rushed to her side and sat with her for a few minutes, without either saying a word, Marlene crying on Lily's shoulder.

Finally, Lily asked, "Marlene, what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Peters wrote to me yesterday," Marlene managed to choke out. "It's my parents. They haven't written to her in over a month. She's starting to get worried."

"Oh, Marlene," Lily said. "It will be okay. They are probably just very busy."

"And what about Brad? And the twins?" Marlene continued, not paying any attention to what Lily had said. "I just don't know how to tell them."

"Do you think you even should?" Lily asked, hesitantly.

"They have a right to know," Marlene said, knowing that if she were in their shoes, she would want to know.

"But it will make things harder for them," Lily tried to reason.

"I know, I know," Marlene said, weakly. "But I can't leave them in the dark like that. I should at least tell the twins. They can take the news well enough. They're strong.

"I don't know," Lily said. "Maybe on the outside. But what about Bradley?"

"He took it the hardest when—"

"Shh," Lily said, holding her hand up to quiet Marlene. Lily had thought she heard something. Was it Mrs. Norris? Or perhaps the Hufflepuff prefects she knew were patrolling tonight? She looked out into the dark corridor in front of them, but didn't see anything. "Did you hear that?" she asked Marlene.

"Hear what?" Marlene asked, also looking into the corridor.

Lily looked out for a few more moments, as if daring something to move, or someone to jump out. But nothing moved and no one jumped out. "Nothing," Lily said, turning back to Marlene. "What were you saying?"

"Brad took it the hardest when my parents left. I don't want to tell him that they might never come back," Marlene said, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Then don't," Lily urged.

"Why don't you want me to tell them?" Marlene asked, slightly upset.

"Because," Lily stressed, "I know what it's like to be told something like that! I know how it feels. And that was with one parent, I can't even imagine what it feels like with two. I don't want them to feel like I did! Hell, like _you_ do!"

"But would you not have wanted to know?" Marlene whispered, hoarsely.

Lily hesitated and thought about it. "I… I guess I would have preferred to know," she said softly.

"It might hurt," Marlene said, "but it's better than finding out after it's too late. I _have_ to tell them. But I just don't know how."

"I don't know either," Lily sighed. "But I _do_ know that sitting here, crying, won't do anything. Maybe you'll feel better with sleep. Or at least have an idea about what to do. Besides it's," Lily looked at her pocket watch, "eleven o'clock."

Marlene sighed. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Yes? No? Good? Bad? I know, i'm a horrible person. **

**It's kinda funny, cuz i wrote this chapter weeks ago, and when i edit it, it feels like i'm reading a story that's not my own. I mean, sometimes i'm like, "Wow, that's really good writing, i might go places!" And then other times, i'm like, "Jill, you dumbfuck! What the hell is that even supposed to be?!" Idk, i just find it interesting how different editing is from writing...**

**Anywho, the next chapter is called "Problems Like These," and it should be coming out sometime next week. Bye beautifuls! See ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherin**

**XOXO**


	7. Problems Like These

**Hello and welcome back! I hit a little bit of a writer's block so it took a while to get this chapter out, plus i was less motivated. Anyway, here it is. For some reason it's really short compared to my other chapters, which is weird. It's the same length but it has way fewer words which is annoying. But without further delay:**

**Recap: Quidditch tryouts are held and Lori Timmon gets in the team, despite James spelling her name "Timmons." Death Eaters are spotted in Hogsmeade near the castle and Sirius thinks they were recruiting students for their cause. Marlene's parents have not made contact in months and she is suffering greatly from this.**

* * *

"POTTER!"

James had simply walked into the locker room, completely unsuspecting, when Hurricane Lori struck upon him.

"What the hell is this?!" she screeched. She held her jersey in her hands. It sported the usual red and gold that one would expect. But her name, Timmon, was printed, "_Timmons._"

"Oh, yeah," James said, "I meant to tell you about that. Sorry."

"You expect me to play in this?" Lori asked, her face red with anger.

"Yeah, actually, I do," James shot back, starting to get angry himself. "Unless you can find a way to fix it, that's what you got. Be happy with that. No, be happy you're on the team. And, by the way, _I'm_ captain, you do what _I _say, and if you have anything to say about that, then you're off the team. Got it?"

Lori stared, dumbfounded. So did everyone else. No one ever spoke to Lori like that. But James had been having a good day, and he'd be damned if he let Lori ruin that. Lori could only nod in response.

"Good," James said. Then, to everyone else, "Practice starts in two minutes, anyone late runs laps." With that, he walked out onto the pitch with his broom, Sirius right behind.

"That," Sirius said, astonished, "was amazing. I have never seen anything so awesome."

"Thanks," James said. "Hopefully it's enough to keep her under control."

"That might be pushing it, but we'll see," Sirius said, shrugging. As they walked onto the pitch, Sirius looked into the stands and smirked. "Look who showed up to watch."

James followed his gaze and grinned when he saw the familiar red-head. He got on his broom and flew over to her. "Evans," he called out, "I appreciate you coming out to see me play, but you should have told me you were coming! I would have made it a private practice, just you and me."

Lily looked up from the book she was reading. "I'm here for Marlene, you git," she said as he got off his broom and sat down next to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Lily hesitated, thinking about what to say without giving too much away, "she's going through some stuff. I don't really let her out of my sight anymore. I'm too worried."

"Okay, completely between you and me, what's going on with Marlene," James asked.

"Absolutely not," Lily said. "I am not telling you. No."

"Why?" James whined.

"Because, it's not about me and not my decision to tell you," Lily said, as if this should be obvious. "Why don't you ask Marlene?"

"I did!"

"And?"

"She…" James looked away. "She said no."

"Well then I'm definitely not telling you," Lily said. The Gryffindor players started walking onto the pitch. "Your troops have arrived," Lily told James.

"She's one of my best players, I need to know if something's wrong" James reasoned. He gestured for Sirius to start practice without him. "Please?" He looked right into Lily's eyes as he said it, and, for some reason, she caved.

"You won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I swear on my life."

And Lily told him.

xoxo

"So it's Marlene's parents?" Sirius asked James, in the dormitory later that night.

"Apparently," James shrugged. "Which makes sense. I mean, in addition to losing her parents, she would have to probably become the complete legal guardian of the little McKinnons."

"What should we do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we can't really do anything," James reasoned. "If Lily finds out I told you, we will both probably die. But if Marlene's ever, you know, feeling like Remus on a full-moon-night, then we can help more easily."

"And by help, you mean…?"

"I don't know, get her drunk? That worked for you last time," James suggested.

"Yeah, but I didn't know her problems were _this_ bad," Sirius defended. "Getting her drunk now will just lead to more depression!"

"Well, then, find another way. Be creative!" James said.

Sirius sighed. "I hope her parents are okay, for her sake. And the little McKinnons."

James nodded.

xoxo

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting for those in the class with James Potter. He went out of his way to get the professor to divulge something about her past that would explain why she was at Hogwarts.

On Monday, they were studying how to resist the Imperius Curse when James raised his hand. Professor Turing sighed. "Yes, James?"

"Have you ever had to resist the Imperius Curse?" James asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," she answered. "And, before you waste energy raising your hand again, please just ask your next question."

James grinned. "How thoughtful of you," he said. "Have you ever cast the Imperius Curse?"

"Only in training," she said. "Anything else, before we get back to the lesson?"

James thought. "What were the circumstances under which the Imperius Curse was cast against you?"

Instantly, the class became very quiet and very still, everyone watching Professor Turing to see what she would say.

Professor Turing's eyes shot around the room, before flashing at James. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint everybody, but that information is classified. Now, back to the lesson. The most important aspect is keeping…"

"What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"That was the only answer I expected," James answered. "She's not allowed to talk about any missions to non-aurors."

"Then why did you ask?" Sirius asked, wondering if James just wanted to annoy Professor Alluring, as Sirius called her.

"Because I wanted to see how she reacted. I thought it might give something away."

"Did it?"

"Well," James said, "no. But I have to keep trying. I can't admit to Moony or Evans that she's not here for something. Other than teaching, I mean."

"You better find something quick," Sirius said. "I hate when Moony gets all gloat-y. It's an unbalance in the universe. We are the gloat-y ones, not him."

"Black," Professor Turing called out.

Sirius's head turned quickly to look at her. "Yes, dear?"

"Quiet," she snapped, used to Sirius's antics.

"Okay," Sirius said, cheerily. He refused to talk for the rest of class.

xoxo

Lily sat at a desk on the first floor of the library, Tommy across from her. They weren't doing anything, just talking.

"So, how's Avery," Lily asked, referring to Tommy's sister who had gone to America to be an actress.

"Good," Tommy said. "She just got a job… as a waitress."

"Oh," Lily said, sadly. "Well, I'm sure she'll get there eventually! You'll see, she'll be famous one day!"

"I hope," Tommy said. "She's too much of a dreamer."

"What's wrong with being a dreamer?" Lily asked, taken aback by his words.

"Lil, you can only dream so much and for so long. Then you have to move on," Tommy said, as if this were obvious.

"What's the point of dreaming if you have to move on?" Lily asked, getting upset with his narrow-mindedness.

"It gets you off the ground, sure, but it can't help you fly," Tommy reasoned.

"What are you talking about? That's the entire _reason_ people dream! To fly! To go places!" Lily said, loudly. Too loudly. Madam Pince, the librarian shushed them from her desk.

"You okay, Lils?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "But, change of subject."

"I'd love to, but I have to go," Tommy said, checking his watch.

"Go?" Lily asked. "Go where?"

"Quidditch practice," Tommy answered, getting his things and getting up. "I'll see you at dinner, Love."

He kissed her and left.

xoxo

That night, the Marauders and Eric Tomkins were playing Exploding snap in the common room. Eric was joking about Lori Timmon being Keeper when the clock struck midnight.

"We should go to bed," James said.

"Or at least, go to the dormitory," Eric said.

They started to get up, but when Sirius saw Marlene sitting on one of the sofas, staring at the fire, he told the others to go without him.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sirius asked Marlene, gesturing to the seat across from her.

She shrugged passively. "Go for it."

"What's got you up at such a late hour?" Sirius asked.

"Let's just say, I could use some more Firewhiskey," she said suggestively to him.

"No can do. But I can probably help with what you're going through," Sirius said. "Your parents have been trained by the best. The chances of something happening to them aren't good."

Marlene turned to look at him in horror. "How did you find out?" she half-yelled, causing the other eight students in the room to look at her.

"Shh, Love," Sirius said, quieting her. "Look, it doesn't matter _how_ I know, what matters is that I _do_ know. And I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

Marlene sighed. "The worst part is that I don't know how to tell my siblings."

"Well, tell them all together, for one. That way you don't have to drag the process out for yourself. And make sure you're straightforward about it. Oh, and take them to a neutral place."

"A neutral place?" Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "You know, a place with no good or bad memories for them. If you take them to a place with good memories, it will spoil that place and those memories. If you take them to a place with bad memories, it will make them feel worse when you tell them and they will hate that place forever and ever. So, take them to a neutral place."

"You make it sound easy," Marlene grumbled.

"Look, Love," Sirius said, kindness in his voice, "there is no easy way to do this. It will be hard. But the goal is to make it as less hard as you can."

Marlene thought this over. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Love?"

"How do you know all this?" Marlene watched him closely as he answered.

"Because, in addition to being outstandingly handsome, I am amazingly smart," he answered.

Marlene stood. "Well, thank you. You actually helped. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Before she could stand back up, Sirius grabbed Marlene's wrist and turned his head, so that their faces were an inch apart. "You can't expect me to let you get away with just that?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Anything more and I'll end up in a broom closet with you," Marlene answered.

Sirius smirked and let her wrist go. She stood up and started to walk away. "You'd love it!" he called after her.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it!" she called back, just before she walked through the door to the dorms.

xoxo

James walked through the halls of the castle long after curfew, the Invisibility Cloak over him, the Marauders' Map in his hands.

The Marauders' Map was a complete map of Hogwarts created by the Marauders themselves. It showed where everyone on Hogwarts grounds was and where they were going, along with every single passageway, nook, or cranny. It could only be accessed by pointing your wand to it and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Then, you had to say "Mischief Managed" for the map to hide itself again.

James rounded a corner and saw Lily and Remus walking directly towards him. He had forgotten they were patrolling that night. He turned around to avoid them, not wanting Remus to find out where he was or what he was doing, but stopped when he heard his name in conversation. He turned back to them and listened.

"No," Remus was saying, "he hasn't told me anything about Marlene. Why?"

James let out a breath. He had been thinking about telling Remus about Marlene, but he had decided against it for this very reason. If Lily asked, he wouldn't lie about knowing.

"I just wanted to make sure," Lily said. "I told him what's wrong with Marlene and I made him swear not to tell anyone."

"But you worried?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Of course I did!" Lily said, laughing a little. "It's James. But if he didn't tell you, then maybe he kept his promise."

James was almost hurt by how doubtful she sounded, but then he remembered that he actually did break that promise. Lily and Remus rounded the corner, so now James was a few feet behind, keeping up to hear the conversation.

"If I may, Lily," Remus said, almost hesitantly, "why did you tell James in the first place?"

Lily took a moment before responding. "I… don't know, actually. I suppose I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"Is that the only reason?" Remus asked.

Lily looked at him, frowning. "What are you asking?"

"Well," Remus reasoned, "last year you were ready to throw James in a lion's den for a good laugh, and now you're telling him secrets about your best friend just to get him to leave you alone? Kinda weird."

Lily looked down at the floor for a few moments. "A lot changed over the summer," she said finally. "Or, perhaps, _I_ changed a lot over the summer."

Remus sighed. "I know, Lily. But you're doing fine now."

"Because I had a summer to collect myself," Lily said. "Many of my ideals and opinions have changed. And, so far, it's worked."

Now, James was thoroughly confused. What did Remus know about Lily that he didn't? What happened to Lily over the summer? Why was he still following them when he had more important things to do?

"So," Lily said, interrupting both the silence and James's thoughts, "you have waited patiently, Remus. Would you like to know what's wrong with Marlene?"

"Lily you have known me for six years. You know almost as much about me as the Marauders do! I'm offended you have to ask. But do I have to promise not to tell anyone?" Remus joked.

"No, I trust you," Lily said, laughing.

James was offended.

As the two started up some stairs, Lily telling Remus about Marlene, James stopped and looked at the Map. Professor Turing had returned to her office.

James sighed and started to head back to Gryffindor Tower. He would have to try again some other night.

xoxo

Marlene led her three younger siblings along the edge of the lake, out to where it was very rocky and students seldom went.

The Wednesday sun was setting over the horizon, shooting out rays of red and orange that reflected back over the water. There was a chill in the air—October was only two days away.

"Where are you taking us?" Bradley complained.

"And why?" the twins asked in unison.

"Here," Marlene answered, sitting down on a large rock. She looked to her left to see Hogwarts, its stone walls gleaming with the orange-red tint the sun cast on everything around them. "Sit down," Marlene told the others, her voice commanding but somehow also caring and calm.

The twins sat on the same large rock, while Bradley sat on his own. They faced Marlene.

"What's this about?" Valerie asked, suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" David asked, his tone matching Valerie's.

Marlene looked at them and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Peters wrote to me two weeks ago. It's about Mom and Dad."

Valerie's face lit up. "Are they coming back?" she asked, her voice excited. At her words, Bradley grinned and looked to Marlene for confirmation, but David didn't. He knew Valerie was just desperately trying to be optimistic. He took her hand and looked to Marlene for the real news.

The anguish on Marlene's face clearly gave Valerie her answer. Tears formed in the eldest McKinnon's eyes as she said, hoarsely, "No."

Valerie's face fell and her gaze dropped to the rocks below them, her hair covering her face. David held onto her hand and also redirected his gaze from Marlene. Bradley's face also fell, realizing what Marlene's words must mean.

Marlene took a deep breath before continuing, trying not to cry for their sakes. "Mom and Dad haven't written in two months. Mrs. Peters is worried. They've never taken this long to write before."

"But that doesn't mean they're dead, right?" David asked. He hesitated, but when there was a silence he looked at Valerie. "I mean, it could just be too risky to send owls right now," he said, for Valerie.

"Could they really be dead?" Bradley asked.

"Or maybe they're on their way back!" David pointed out. Again he hesitated, but when Valerie said nothing, he continued: "And they can't tell anybody because it's all secret stuff!"

"What's going to happen to us, Marlene?" Bradley asked, his eyes full of fear.

Marlene couldn't believe the scene going on in front of her. The brother that was always optimistic, was seeing only bad outcomes everywhere. The sister that always had a snide remark or had to get the last word was not saying anything. And the brother who only thought of reasonable answers to every problem was thinking up unlikely explanations.

"Okay!" Marlene said, quieting her two brothers. "Okay. I know we are all scared and upset. But look, I didn't tell you so that you could tear yourselves apart with worry! I told you because you have a right to know what Mrs. Peters and I know. Because they are our parents, not just mine.

"I know you guys are afraid, and you have every right to be, but the fact is, as far as we know, they're alive. As of right now, all we know is that they couldn't send any letters. That's not something to worry about. They probably shouldn't have been sending letters anyway. You guys have to stay positive, for your own good.

"As for us, we are fine. We are going to live like we normally do. We can worry, sure, but we can't let this take over our entire lives. I was told to take care of you guys. And I'm doing that as best I can, but, hell, I'm not Mom. I'm not capable of being Mom. I'm not capable of being the most powerful wizard in the family. I'm not capable of half the things she _thinks_ about doing! But I am capable of one thing.

"You guys, you are the most important people in my entire life. Whatever happens, I need you to trust me. Trust that I will protect you. Trust that I will keep you safe. Trust that I won't let anything happen to you. Just, please, for the love of Merlin, trust me."

There was silence for a while. The sun set over the trees, covering the McKinnons in shadow. It was a while before any of them stirred.

Bradley was the first. He looked up at Marlene, tears in his eyes, and said, "I trust you, Marlene." He stood and, to Marlene's great surprise, hugged her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Tears escaped Marlene's eyes. "I love you, too, Brad. Now, you should go back to the castle. Be careful, I told McGonagall we were out, but none of the other professors."

Bradley nodded and started walking back.

Marlene looked at David and Valerie. They had not moved since Marlene started her speech.

"I trust you, Marlene," David said, suddenly. He, too, hugged her, and told her he loved her.

"You should go back, too," Marlene said to him. He looked at Valerie, whose head was still down, and started to argue. "I'll take care of her," Marlene interrupted. "Just go." He nodded and started off in the direction Bradley went, quicker so as to catch up to his younger brother.

Marlene watched Valerie for a few moments before looking up at the night sky. It was lit with thousands of stars, and off to the left, Hogwarts glistened with its own stars. "It's a beautiful night," Marlene said. "Such a shame you're missing it down there."

At first, Valerie didn't move. But after a few moments, she picked her head up and looked at the sky. Marlene could see dried tears on her cheeks, reflecting the light of the stars. "You okay?" Marlene asked her younger sister.

"No," Valerie said, her voice hoarse. "But I don't know how you are."

"Oh, I'm not," Marlene said, laughing a little. "I've just had a couple weeks to sort this out. It gets easier, with time."

"You know you were wrong," Valerie said. She waited for a moment, but then realized that David wasn't there. "About Mom being the most powerful wizard in the family."

"Then who is? You?" Marlene asked, knowing it would be just like her sister to say that.

"No." Valerie shook her head. "You."

Marlene stared at her in shock. "That's nice of you to say, but, Val—"

"No," Valerie cut her off. "You don't understand. It wasn't a compliment. It was a fact. You are the most powerful member of this family, more powerful than Mom _and _Dad. David and I checked. So, yes."

"Yes, what?" Marlene asked confused.

"Yes, I trust you," Valerie said. "I would trust you with my life. I would trust you with _David's_ life. I would trust you with anything. I am so lucky to have you. All of us are. And I know I don't always act like it, but I appreciate everything you do for us. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause. I love you."

Marlene was crying by the end. How could she not? "I love you, too," she said, nodding. She took a moment to wipe away her tears. "We should head back," she said, finally.

Valerie nodded and stood with Marlene. They walked back to the castle the way Bradley and David had gone, Marlene's arm wrapped tightly around the smaller girl's shoulders.

All was not well in the McKinnon family, but that didn't mean they weren't alright. They had faith in Marlene that it would be okay. And she had faith in the world to solve problems like these. Problems that shouldn't even exist.

* * *

**Okay, so if you liked or didn't like this chapter, please tell me so i know what to do in the future. And reviews always make my day. If you aren't already, follow and favourite, because that's more fun for everyone! Alright, everyone have a good night and see ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	8. Secrets

**I hate school.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even go there. You whose is whose.**

**Recap: Eli promised Lily not to go crawling back to Jack and their toxic relationship and James overhears her. Lori Timmon and Dale Marshfield are new on the Gryffindor team. Lily's boyfriend, Tommy Petch is keeper for Ravenclaw's team. Marlene told her siblings about their parent's being in possible danger, following the advice of Sirius, who was told by James who promised Lily not to tell anyone about it.**

* * *

Eli walked down a corridor after lunch, hand-in-hand with Jack Powell.

Jack Powell was tall and blond, with bright blue eyes that matched his Ravenclaw robes. He usually had a sneer on his face and a girl on his arm. That girl was usually Eli.

"So, I've been thinking," Eli said, "about how you're going to graduate this year."

"Yeah, so?" Jack asked.

"Well," Eli hesitated, "it's just… what will happen to us?"

Jack stopped, causing Eli to stop too. "What do you mean 'what will happen to us?'" He had a small, cheesy smile on his face that told Eli he wasn't going to take her seriously.

"I mean," Eli said, as seriously as she could, "if you won't be around, how can we have a relationship?"

"Eli," he dragged out her name as he said it. "Baby, stop worrying so much. We'll figure it out when we get there."

"But Jack," Eli tried, but he cut her off by pressing her against the wall and kissing her. She pushed him away lightly. "Jack, I'm serious."

Jack took a step back and frowned. "Look, Eli, if you're going to be like this, then—"

"If _I'm_ going to be like this?!" Eli yelled. "_You're_ the one being a major jerk with a dick attitude! Why can't you just listen to me and treat like a human being!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bitch, Eli."

"I _am_ a bitch!" Eli yelled. "You should know that! If you're dating me, you should know that I'm a bitch and you should be smarter about what you say!"

"Okay, you know what?" Jack said, stepping back. "I'm gonna leave you to calm down, because obviously any civilized conversation with you is impossible! Maybe you're the reason why this relationship never works out." He turned and walked away.

At his words, Eli's face fell. What if he was right? What if she _was_ the reason that they never worked out? Eli started to walk to Gryffindor Tower, but as she turned the corner, she jumped at seeing Eric Tomkins casually leaning against the wall there.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Eli huffed and started walking again. Eric started following her. "Why were you standing there?" she asked him.

"Well, I was on my way to lunch when I stopped to watch the show," Eric joked. "It was quite the comedy act."

"Ha, ha," Eli said, sarcastically.

"Actually, I just didn't want to walk out in the middle of that and get screamed at by you," Eric said.

"Well, then, you're smart. Why aren't you going to lunch?" Eli asked, annoyed by his presence.

"Because I'm curious," Eric answered.

"About what?" Eli snapped.

"I thought you told Lily that you wouldn't go crawling back to him," Eric said, nonchalantly.

Eli gasped and turned to face him, her dark hair whipping around her head. "Who told you that?" she asked, her voice sharp.

Eric shrugged. "Potter."

"How did _he_ find out?!" Eli yelled.

"I have no idea," Eric said, quickly, putting his hands up defensively. "I just happened to be in the room when he told the Marauders."

Eli's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "_What?"_ Eric had assumed that if Eli got madder, she would explode, but now, madder than before, the word came out in a hoarse whisper. "The Marauders know?" Again, her voice was hoarse and Eric felt bad for her, almost.

"Yeah, but, I mean, it's not that big of a deal, right?" Eric said, trying to calm her.

"Maybe for you! But what else do they know?! I mean, Lily wouldn't tell them! Especially, Potter! So, he must have eavesdropping! And I said—" she hesitated and looked at Eric before saying "—some other stuff that they _can't_ know!"

"Look, James didn't say anything other than your promise not to go crawling back to Powell," Eric said, calmly.

"That doesn't mean he didn't say anything," Eli muttered.

"Just because he knows one part of the conversation, doesn't mean he knows all of it. Maybe Lily _did _tell him," Eric suggested.

"No," Eli said, sternly.

"How can you be so sure?" Eric asked.

"Because," Eli said, "I know Lily. She wouldn't do that."

"Well, then, I don't know what to tell you," Eric said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, thanks, I guess," Eli said, muttering the 'thanks' part.

"What for?" Eric asked, confused.

"Informing me of the Marauders' prying ways," Eli said, bitterly. She turned and started to walk away, but then stopped and looked back. "By the way," she called out to Eric, "_he_ came crawling back to _me_. So, technically, I didn't break my promise." She turned and kept walking.

Eric shook his head at her and started walking in the other direction.

xoxo

Lily sat in the library, doing homework. She was finally starting to understand a certain charm when James sat down across from her.

"What do you want?" she asked, groaning.

"Hello to you, too." James said, grinning crookedly.

"What do you want?" Lily repeated, more forcefully.

"I just wanted to say hi. Have a nice conversation with my favourite redhead! 'Don't know what I'd do without you!"

"That would be horrible, never to see you," Lily said, sarcastically. "Don't you have practice, or something?"

James rolled his eyes. "No," he said bitterly, "Slytherins booked the pitch for today. Bastards."

"They have to practice too, you know," Lily said practically.

James bit back a 'Snivellus' remark. "Yeah, great, but the first match of the year is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. And the Slytherins has been using all of the practice times. We have barely had any practice."

"Then talk to Madam Hooch," Lily said.

"I did! Yesterday actually. She said she would start limiting their practices, but that doesn't make up for all the practice time we've lost!"

"Afraid you'll lose to Ravenclaw?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," James said, miserably. His answer surprised her, she expected him to be cocky and say no. "Ravenclaw's too good. And they have more experienced players, since we had to get two new ones this year. Lori won't be able to keep up with Thomas."

"Tommy," Lily corrected. Her boyfriend was the Ravenclaw keeper.

"Whatever," James said. "The only new player on Ravenclaw is Tony Core, a chaser. The other two can keep up without him."

"Well, maybe you should try, instead of relying on natural talent," Lily said, a false-sweetness in her voice.

"You think I have natural talent? I'm flattered," James said, hand on his heart.

Lily scowled. "I didn't say it was good enough to win."

"Of course it is!"

"Then why haven't we won the cup in years?" Lily thought for a moment, then her face broke into a grin. "Actually," she said, smiling evilly, "I think the last time we won was in our first year, when you weren't on the team. What does that say about your 'natural talent?'"

James's eyes narrowed. "That's not my fault. We got a lot of new players our second year."

"All I'm saying, is that I would love to win this year."

James grinned wolfishly. "And what if, hypothetically, I won the cup for us this year?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She might as well play along. It might motivate him.

James sat back, thinking. "All this power," he said.

"It has to be reasonable," Lily said, warningly.

"Okay, okay," James said, innocently. He thought for a few moments. "If we don't win, I will stop bothering you for the rest of school. Until we graduate. If I win the cup for us, then you have to go on a date with me."

"Deal," Lily said. But, to her dismay, he continued.

"And," he cut her off. "You have to kiss me. On the pitch. After the game. In front of the whole school."

Lily hesitated. She thought about it. Really, there was no way they would win. "Deal," she said.

James grinned. "Then I can't wait for our first kiss, in front of everyone. But, who knows," he said, getting up, "maybe it won't be our first kiss." He walked away, giving her no time to respond.

But as he walked away, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Maybe they would win, and she would have to kiss him. Maybe they would win, and she would have to go on a date with him.

But, recently, he hadn't been so bad. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he was worth at least _trying_ to be friends with. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Maybe everything would be okay.

xoxo

Dinner went to hell.

Lily, Marlene, Eli, and Maria were on one side of the table, while the Marauders and Eric were on the other.

In the beginning, they were talking, laughing, and saying teenager stuff. But then Sirius asked Marlene, "How did the talk with your siblings go?"

At the question, everyone looked at Sirius. Everyone, that is, except for Lily, who looked at James with wide eyes. James forced himself not to look at her.

Marlene, not realizing what was wrong, smiled sadly and said, "They took it as well as they could have, I suppose. They were nice to me for once, which is good. Valerie even said 'I love you.'"

Remus, Peter, and Eric were confused, not having known about the situation with Marlene's parents. Eli and Maria, having been told by Marlene and Lily, were confused as to how Sirius knew about it.

"Wait," Eli interrupted, before Sirius could say anything.

"How do _you_ know about Marly's… family problems?" Maria asked.

"You son of a bitch," Lily said, glaring at James. "How could you?"

"You know," James said, putting his hands up defensively, "I didn't expect him to talk to her about it!"

"But you still told him!" Lily said, harshly. "You swore on your life!"

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die young anyway." He grinned at Sirius, who grinned back, and said, "Probably something cool, like a battle-with-a-giant-gone-wrong. Besides, I think it worked out okay. Right? I mean, everyone's still—"

"Wait," Marlene said, looking at Lily sadly. "You told James?"

Lily looked at her best friend, shocked. "Marlene, no I—"

"Don't lie," Marlene said, growing visibly angrier. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

"Marlene," Lily pleaded, "I'm sorry. I wasn't—"

"What?" Marlene said, angrily. "You weren't what? Being a good friend?"

"Marlene," Lily said desperately, "just listen, I—"

"Hang on," Eli said, anger growing on her face. "If you told James about that, then did you tell him about my promise to stay away from Jack?"

"What?" Lily asked turning to Eli. "Of course not! He was eavesdropping!"

"Oh, so you keep _her_ secrets locked up nice and tight, do you?" Marlene asked bitterly.

"Marlene, it's not like that!" Lily said, turning back to Marlene. But then she turned back to Eli, a confused expression on her face. "How did you know that James knew about that?"

"Eric told me," Eli said, still glaring at Lily.

Everyone turned to Eric. Marlene and Eli were angry. Lily and Maria were confused. Peter, Remus, and Sirius looked curious. James looked pleadingly at Eric.

Eric, himself, looked like a deer in the headlights.

"How did _you_ know?" Maria asked.

"James told the Marauders," he said, quickly. "I was just in the room."

James shut his eyes, preparing for the onslaught of verbal attacks.

Everyone's heads swiveled in the direction of James.

"I can't believe you," Lily said, her voice disgusted.

"I am pretty unbelievable," James joked.

"Do you think this is funny?" Maria asked.

"You promised!" Lily said.

"I promise a lot of things," James said, casually.

"Why were you eavesdropping anyway?" Eli asked.

Sirius opened his mouth, but James kicked him under the table before he could say anything.

"Information is good to have. I know a lot of things that I probably shouldn't. We all do," he said, referring to the Marauders. "One of us finds something out, we tell the others. It helps in random situations."

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"Well, Lily's dad died over the summer, so I haven't brought anything related to that up. Might set her off." Marlene, Maria, and Eli gaped at Lily.

"I know Maria lied to you all about her father." Maria looked away from the others, angry at James.

"I know that Marlene stole Eli's pearl necklace a few years ago and lost it." Marlene's eyes widened.

"I know that Eli got back together with Jack."

"You got back together with Jack?" Maria asked Eli.

"That's how the whole 'James knowing about her promise' thing came up," Eric said

"You promised you wouldn't!" Lily said to Eli, disappointed in her.

"He came crawling back to me! Not the other way around!" Eli defended.

"It doesn't matter!" Maria said. "You went crawling back when you agreed to go out with him again!"

"Yeah?" Eli challenged. "What's this about your father?"

Maria's eyes flashed. "That doesn't matter."

"But my love life does?" Eli asked.

"Eli," Lily said, warningly.

"Shut it," Eli snapped. "You don't get to talk!"

"Eli, don't yell," Marlene said.

"I will yell if I goddamn please," Eli said. "You know how much I loved that necklace!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Marlene said, sincerely.

"Obviously not sorry enough," Eli said.

Then, there was silence. A sickening silence in which everyone was afraid to speak. No one moved either. Just looked around and prayed for someone else to break the silence.

Finally, Eli got up and left, without another word. Then Marlene. Then Maria.

"Lily," James started, his voice apologetic.

"Don't," Lily cut him off sharply. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "Don't you dare. You are the most disgusting, most foul creature I have ever had the displeasure to know. I hope you rot in hell."

She got up, and left.

"Nice one, James."

"Thanks, Lupin."

xoxo

September passed into October. The leaves on the trees changed. Most were now various shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and even purples. The days grew shorter slowly, and the breeze picked up, chilling the land. The Whomping Willow had shaken all of the leaves off, having been too impatient to wait for every leaf to fall. Apllaot, the bowtruckle, had cleared all the fallen leaves around the tree he lived on. A small circle of mostly dead grass was the only thing allowed at the bottom of the tree, and the seventh years enjoyed throwing piles of leaves at the base of the tree and running away to watch Aptllaot scurry around pushing the leaves out of the way, annoyed.

Lily was mad at James. Maria, Eli, and Marlene were mad at Lily, James, Sirius, and each other. Even the Marauders were on edge with each other.

The days passed and nothing looked like it was going to get better. On the eighth of October the full moon was expected, and Remus was feeling extremely under the weather. As an indirect consequence of this, the Marauders were arguing far more than usual. In potions, Remus sat in agony in the back next to Peter while Sirius and James argued at the table next to his about the correct way to make a potion.

Suddenly, Remus remembered something. "James," he said, so softly that Peter couldn't even hear him. "James," he croaked out, louder so that Peter could hear him.

"Prongs," Peter yelled, but James couldn't hear him over the argument between him and Sirius. Peter took an empty bottle of slug hearts and threw it at James. It hit him on the head and bounced off, hitting Maria in front of him. She ignored it, not wanting to speak to him.

"What the hell?" James asked, glaring at Peter.

"Moony was calling you," Peter explained, annoyed. James, Peter, and Sirius looked down at Remus, whose head was in his arms on the table, looking half-dead. Instantly, all the boys forgot about their troubles and moved closer to him.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Lily," Remus said, softly.

"Yeah, she looks good today," Sirius remarked. "What's your point?"

James swatted him. "He wasn't done, you prat."

"We were supposed to patrol tonight," Remus said. "You have to… tell her I can't…"

"Um," James scratched the back of his neck, saying, "none of us are on very good speaking terms with her right now."

"One of you… has to tell her," Remus said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

James put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, one of us will do it."

"Good," Remus said—or, rather, mouthed. His lips moved, but none of the Marauders could hear a sound come out. Remus fell asleep, and they let him.

xoxo

"Wands in," James said, holding out a small bag. Sirius and Peter put their wands in the bag, the two sticks slipping easily into the bag that had a larger interior than exterior. James put his in as well. "Who would like to do the honours?" Peter and Sirius just stared at him. "I guess I will," James grumbled.

James reached into the bag and pulled out one of the wands.

"NO!" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing that James had his wand. "Dammit! This game is rigged."

"You had the chance to pick," James shrugged. "Have fun!" He gave Peter and Sirius back their wands and grabbed his own.

"I better not get hurt!" Sirius said as they started to walk down to the common room.

"We will walk to the library with you, but we are not going in," James told him. "Then I might get hurt."

"Oh, and we wouldn't want that," Sirius said, sarcastically.

They walked out of the common room through the portrait hole. They walked down to the library, where James and Peter shoved Sirius in. He looked around on the first floor for a while, until Madam Pince, the librarian, walked over.

"What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"Do I need a reason to be in the library, open to all students?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Madam Pince snapped back. "Yes, because you don't come in here unless you are lost or looking to cause trouble."

"For your information, I'm looking for someone," Sirius said, cockily.

"Who?" she barked.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius said.

Madam Pince huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you need her?"

"I have to talk to her about… private information," Sirius said, his voice wavering after he realized he did not have a good reason to have to talk to Lily.

To Sirius's surprise, Madam Pince said, "She's upstairs. Second level."

"Thanks," Sirius said, then muttered, "you old hag." He turned toward where the second level was and put out his foot. A book-staircase formed under each foot as he ascended toward the second level. When he stepped on a solid floor, he looked around.

The redhead he needed was sitting not far away at a table, her back facing him. He walked over and sat across from her.

She did a double take upon seeing him. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"You know how you're patrolling with Remus tonight?" Sirius asked, trying to sound confident under her hard stare.

"Yes," she answered, monotone.

"Well," he said, twiddling his thumbs nervously, "Remus is sick, so he can't patrol tonight."

Lily's eyes widened and she became visibly concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Um, yeah," Sirius said, taken aback by her sudden change of attitude. "But he needs to rest, you know?"

Lily nodded. "Tell him I hope he gets better."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Okay. Got it."

Lily started to do her work again, but when Sirius didn't move, she looked up at him again. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I didn't know," Sirius said, softly, not meeting her eyes.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"None of us did. He didn't tell anyone," Sirius explained, still not meeting her eyes. "About your dad, I mean. James didn't tell any of us."

"Oh," Lily said, still a little confused as to how they got onto that subject.

"I don't expect you to forgive him or anything," Sirius said quickly. "But he actually cared enough not to tell us, in case we said something. That's pretty big for James."

Lily stared at him for a long time. "And all the other things?" she asked. "About my friends? He didn't have any problem telling you about those."

"I know," Sirius said. "But, when it really counts, you can trust him."

"I'll take your word for it. Now I have to get back to this, so could you please leave," she said. It wasn't a question.

Sirius got up and left without another word. He tried.

xoxo

Quidditch also suffered from the conflicts of the sixth years. Marlene and Sirius, the beaters, were barely speaking, and Marlene would yell at James when he spoke to her. Bradley, the seeker, had been informed of what was happening by Marlene, and, for once, had taken her side. He, too, was barely talking to Sirius and James.

This made practicing very hard and they were always a mess on the field. Plus, the fact that they had two new players only added to the mess.

On Saturday, James had booked the pitch for the entire afternoon for practice. He had been barking orders at them the entire time, but it was when it started to rain that everyone's moods hit rock bottom.

"McKinnon, don't take your eyes off the bludgers," James yelled at her.

'Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, James," Marlene said, sarcastically.

"You should be. And let Sirius get to them, too," James said.

"I would, but I don't know if I can _trust_ him," she said, raising her voice so that Sirius could hear her. He ducked his head, but didn't say anything.

James sighed and moved on. After another hour, he called for them to land.

He led them into the locker rooms and looked at them. They were all drenched and tired.

"Look," James said, "I know that everyone's a bit on edge lately. But if we want to get the cup this year, we have to trust each other and focus. I don't care what's going on off the pitch, but on the pitch, we're a team. Act like one." He turned and walked out angrily.

xoxo

Lily and her friends in other years and other houses had become considerably closer since her usual friends were no longer speaking to her. In the common room, Lily sat with fifth year Julie Hall. Lily liked Julie a lot, the only problem was that she was in the James Potter Fan Club. But Lily looked past that usually, because Julie was nice.

Lily and Julie were happily talking most of the night, but around midnight Julie went to sleep. Lily stayed up reading in an armchair by the fire. Then, Remus sat down in the armchair next to her. She ignored him.

"Hello, Lily," he greeted softly.

She ignored him.

"Please tell me you're not mad," Remus groaned.

Lily took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Why _ever_ would I be mad?" she asked, her voice mockingly sweet.

"I don't know, honestly," Remus said. "But you haven't spoken to me for a few days. Is it because I couldn't patrol with you? I am sorry about that, but I was sick."

"Oh, don't worry, I know," Lily said, her voice still terrifyingly sweet. "It's not your fault. But you're right. I am mad at you."

"Why?" Remus asked, earnestly. He leaned forward looking pleadingly at her with wide eyes.

"_Well_," Lily hissed, all the anger she felt towards him forced into that one word, "let's think. James knew about my father. And the only other person who knew about that, who's even remotely connected to James is—" she pretended to think for a moment "—oh, that's right! You."

"Lily!" Remus said, hurt. "You can't possibly think I told James about that!"

"How else did he find out?" Lily asked.

"I… I don't know," Remus said, defeated. He lowered his head, not looking at her.

"He said it himself. You four tell each other everything," Lily said. She got up, and started to leave. But then, she turned back to him and said, "You know, I'm really not surprised by James's horribleness, but I am really disappointed in you. I thought you weren't like them. I thought you were better than them." With that, she turned and walked to the dormitories.

Remus felt worse than any full moon he had been through yet. But she did raise an interesting question: How had James known?

* * *

**Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me happy, so if you liked this chapter follow, favourite, and review. Reviews can be good or bad, as long as they're nice. I appreciate all feedback as it helps me write. Stay gorgeous and i'll see ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	9. A Violet In Shade

**Hey! What's up? I have been writing nonstop and i am really excited by it. And, next Thursday is my last day of school, which means i will be able to write a lot more soon. Other than that, nothing's new with me... Except finals. Sadly, those still exist.**

**So this chapter is extremely different from any of the others. I hit a little bit of a writer's block when i got to this chapter and didn't know how to continue. Then, i had this idea and it became better than i thought it would be. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything here that was mentioned in a published book with the title starting with "Harry Potter and the-" is not mine. Everything else is mine.**

**Recap: I am only recapping the parts that are a part of this chapter. Violet Turing is new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. She was formerly an auror, but as to why she is now a professor, no one knows. Her boss, and the boss of all the aurors, is Mr. Potter, father of James. She is also kinda awesome.**

* * *

Violet Turning sat in an office far from Hogwarts. She sat at a table, across from two men.

One man was older and more formally dressed. His hair was greying and thinning, and his eyes were steely and cold. He sat formally, staring straight at Miss Turing, and not bothering with any formalities.

The other man was younger, though still much older than Turing. He had jet-black hair and hazel eyes, with a small spark of humour in them. He was less formally dressed, with a plain white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and black pants.

It was two o' clock in the morning, and Professor Turing had been called from Hogwarts at such an ungodly hour because…

Well, she wasn't quite sure.

"Would you gentlemen like to tell me why I was told to come here when I don't even work here anymore?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"We need you," the older man said.

"_He _needs you," the other man corrected. "I didn't want to tear you away from Hogwarts for this, but _he_ did."

Turing looked at the man and smiled kindly and nodded to him. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"It was for good reason," the older man defended.

"It better be," Turing said, her voice almost threatening.

"We have heard rumours… of an attack," the man told her.

There was silence. Turing's blue-green eyes met his grey ones and they stared at each other for a long moment. Mr. Potter sat off to the side awkwardly, not looking at either of them.

"An attack," Turing said slowly. "As in…?"

"The rebels," the man answered.

"You mean the Death Eaters?" Turing said.

Suddenly, the man slammed his hand down on the table and yelled, "DON'T CALL THEM THAT!"

Mr. Potter had jumped about a foot in the air and his heart was racing. But Violet Turing had sat completely still during the man's outburst, just staring at him with a cold glare.

"Don't yell at me," she said in the most calmly threatening voice Mr. Potter had ever heard. His eyes shifted back and forth between the other two, their glares locked in on each other's.

After a few moments, the man's face relaxed and he sighed. "You're right," he said, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. But they are getting more and more attention every day. And with that ridiculous name, people are becoming more and more frightened."

"Maybe they should be."

"Of course they _should_ be!" he said, annoyed. "But it's our job to protect them, so that they don't have to fear!"

"Well, you can't stop the spread of a name in hopes of stopping the spread of the cause."

"I suppose not," he said softly, still not looking at her.

"So, Minister," Turing asked, her voice slightly kinder, "what is the attack?"

"Well," Mr. Potter said, leaning forward, "it's apparently taking place at Minchum Manor on the twenty-first."

Turing's eyes narrowed and flicked back to the Minister. "You are unbelievable."

"What?" he asked.

"They are attacking _your_ manor?!" she said, verging on yelling.

"Why's that of any importance?" he said, frustrated.

"Just because you're afraid they'll mess up a few of your things, you want the entire auror team present?! You wouldn't give a damn if it was the _Potter_ Manor!" She gestured to Mr. Potter.

He put his hands up defensively, laughing nervously and saying, "Now, hey, look. I don't want to be a part of this argument. Don't bring me into it!"

"You only care because it's your house," she continued, as if Mr. Potter had not spoken. "It's not even my job anymore."

"It's not the _entire_ auror team," the Minister defended. "Just the best ones."

"Not me," Turing said. "Sorry, Minister."

"You have to. Just because it's not your job, doesn't mean you don't have to do it. I am still of higher authority to you. Besides it's for your country."

"It's for you! Besides, that's a Wednesday night! My current job requires those nights!"

"Please." It was Mr. Potter who had spoken. He had said it gently, so quietly, so earnestly, that it stopped the yelling match in its tracks. Minister Minchum and Professor Turing both turned to look at him.

Turing sighed. "Very well. I'll do it. _But_," she said the word so harshly that Mr. Potter and the Minister both jumped. She glared at the Minister and said, "not for you. For your wife. And your daughter."

The Minister nodded. "Thank you, Miss Turing. Your help with this matter is greatly appreciated."

"May I leave now?" she asked, standing up.

The older man sighed. "I suppose. We will keep you—"

He was interrupted by a pop. Professor Turing had apparated away.

The Minister sighed. "Updated," he finished.

xoxo

Professor Turing was kept updated through letters, frequently arriving to her office. They went on and on about details of the attack that they actually knew—which was not a lot. Usually it was just repeated information that she could not care less about, but that's the way it was.

She rarely responded to any letters, especially not from Minister Minchum.

She hated the Minister for Magic. He was very loved throughout most of Wizarding England, but those on the inside saw through him. He rarely helped any of the problems that needed attention and only did something when his image was on the line. When Ministry officials brought their concerns to the _Daily Prophet_—or any media, for that matter—they would mysteriously lose their jobs, and their story would never be published.

However, there were five aurors that treated him in the way they—and everyone, really—saw fit. They were not afraid of him. Why? Because they were the best aurors there was, and they couldn't afford to lose them. They were certain that they had been obliviated a few times, but they knew they would never lose their jobs, and they used that how they wanted.

On the seventeenth of October, the Saturday before the attack, Turing was forced to go back to the Ministry for a meeting with all the aurors involved, the Minister, and Mr. Potter.

When Violet Turing had been a full time auror and not just helping out on the side, she had been on the "Dream Team." It consisted of five aurors, including Turing, who did the job of thirty. And when Turing stepped into the meeting room on Saturday, her face broke into the biggest grin she had ever worn.

In the room sat four men, all about the same age as Turing, and all of whose faces brightened as much as hers when they caught sight of her.

Alex, Tucker, Oliver, and Scott were Violet Turing's closest friends, and to see them again, after months, made her happier than Albus Dumbledore with a new pair of socks.

Alex was the largest, almost seven feet tall with dark skin rippling over gigantic muscles. He was a giant. And yet, despite his terrifying features, he was a teddy bear at heart.

Tucker was shorter, with ginger hair and an orange scruff. He was the most vocal of the group, more so than Turing. He said it was because he was Scottish.

Oliver had darker hair and a kinder attitude, but he had the most powerful spells and could do anything with a wand.

Scott had dark hair and hated almost everyone he met, though he was quiet about it. Yet he loved the others on the Dream Team more than anyone else.

And Violet Turing? She was often compared to the mom of the group. She kept them from killing each other, she solved their arguments, she teased them, she loved and hated them at the same time, and she put them before herself.

Alex jumped up and hugged her, squeezing her until she couldn't breathe and she had to struggle for him to release her.

"Turing!" he greeted happily. "Man, we've been a wreck without you! We need you back!"

"You know I can't do that," she said, as she hugged each man in turn.

"Yeah, but you could at least visit," Scott said.

"And how would I do that? You're always working!" she exclaimed. "And usually out of town."

"Yeah, yeah!" Tucker said, waving his hand at her. "Excuses, excuses."

"She _does_ have a job, guys," Oliver defended.

"Thank you! At least someone has some sense!" Violet gestured to Oliver.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Potter and Mr. Minchum walked in.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. Potter said pleasantly, gesturing to the seats. The Dream Team sat around the table, a chair in between Turing and the Minister.

"Let's cut to the chase," Turing said. "I'd like to be back at Hogwarts by nine tonight."

"Of course," Mr. Potter said, smiling at her impatience. "We are going with usual setup. Alex will take the outside of the Manor. Violet and Tucker will take the first floor. Oliver will take the second floor. Scott has the third."

Mr. Minchum laid out a floor plan of the Manor on the table. "My family will be staying at one of our vacation homes. I won't say which one for safety reasons, but we should be safe."

"Yeah, 'cos that's what we really care about," Tucker said.

"Well," Mr. Minchum said, uncomfortably, "the only places at the Manor that they could—"

"We don't need this," Turing said.

"Yeah," Scott said, "we've done this a thousand times. We don't need your input."

Mr. Minchum bit his tongue and forced himself not to say anything.

"Arrive at two," Mr. Potter said. "No later."

"'Miss Hogwarts' might have some difficulty with that call time," Tucker said.

"I'll be there," Turing snapped.

"Anyway," Mr. Potter said, his voice somewhat annoyed, "you will stay all night, if need be. You are on call all next week, in case they know."

"On call?" Turing asked.

"Problem with that?" Tucker asked.

Turing huffed. "No," she said, her teeth gritted.

"Well, then," Mr. Potter said, "are there any questions?"

"No." The word chorused from the five aurors.

Mr. Potter sighed. "Yeah, I thought not. You're dismissed."

"That's it?" The Minister asked, unbelieving.

"What more do you want?" Alex asked.

"Don't you need more direction?"

"No," it was Mr. Potter that answered. "Not really. That's all they need."

"We're actually good at what we do," Oliver said.

"That would be why we have jobs here," Scott said.

"That's the only reason," the Minister grumbled.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Minchum left, leaving the Dream Team in the room.

"Well, good to have the team back together," Alex said.

"Yeah, even if it's only for one night," Oliver said, sadly.

"I'm sorry," Turing said, softly.

"For what?" Tucker asked. "Abandoning us? Or not saying goodbye?"

"You know I had to leave! And I couldn't say goodbye!" Her voice dropped and she didn't look at any of them as she said, "How could I say goodbye to my family?"

The boys looked at her, feeling guilty. "We know it was hard for you," Oliver said.

"It's just not the same without you," Scott said.

"We had no one to fix our mistakes," Alex said.

"And I'm sure you made a lot," Turing said.

"Just keep in touch more, okay, Vi?" Tucker said.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "I'll try anyway."

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and drank until nine, when Professor Turing went back to Hogwarts.

xoxo

On Wednesday night, they all reported to the Manor. The five of them split up, sweeping through the Manor to make sure everything was the way it should be.

The first floor was the largest and the only one with two people, Turing and Tucker spent most of the night roaming through the corridors and messing up as much of the house as they could. They had a few good laughs at the Minister's expense.

At the top of every hour, they all met and made sure everyone and everything was okay.

Around two in the morning, Turing laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Tucker leaned against the wall opposite from her.

"Why'd you say yes?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Why'd you take the job? We had a great thing going, the five of us. We were good and we _did_ good," he said.

She sighed. "It was the next step. I'll come back one day."

"Yeah, but when is that day? When one of us is dead and you feel guilty for not being there to help?"

"Don't say that!" she said, sitting up to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a horrible thing to say!"

"Because you know it could happen?"

She sat there, staring at him. "I'm sorry," she said, earnestly. "I really am. I miss this, I do. And I will come back. When I can."

He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her in front of the couch, so that he was lower than her. "I wish I could believe that."

"I mean it!"

"I know you do," he said, sadly. "But things are changing. If you ever come back, it won't be the same."

"'If?'" she repeated. "What do you mean 'if?'"

He opened his mouth, but all of a sudden, they heard a crash from upstairs.

Violet and Scott looked at each other and jumped up, wands in hands. They ran to the stairs and listened. When they didn't hear anything, they slowly started to make their way up until they got to the second floor. They turned the corner and slowly moved down the hall.

They kept as quiet as possible, but as they got to the middle of the hall, a figure jumped out of a door to their right. They jumped, but each had their wands pointed at the stranger, who had his pointed at them.

"Lumos," Tucker said. His wand lit at the end to reveal the face of Oliver. "Blimey, what hell, Oli?" Tucker said, annoyed, as he and Violet lowered their wands.

Oliver also lowered his wand, saying, "Sorry. Minister left his stupid cat here, it was sleeping so I didn't notice it until it decided to jump at me. I stunned it."

"Well, good thing you didn't make a lot of noise and scare us," Tucker said, sarcastically.

"Aw," Oliver said, his hand over his heart, "you _do_ care!"

They heard someone coming down the stairs and were not surprised to see Scott coming down. He squinted at the light still radiating from Tucker's wand as he approached, his own wand in his hand. "What's going on?" he asked. "I heard a crash and then voices."

"Just a cat getting the best of Oli," Violet said. "We should get back to our stations."

"Should we?" Scott asked. "I mean, nothing's happened all night! And not all of us have people to snog. We're just on our own."

Violet blushed, though it couldn't be seen in the light. "We were not snogging, thank you very much! And just because something _hasn't_ happened, doesn't mean it _won't_."

"Alright, alright!" Scott said, turning around. "Sheesh woman! You're relentless."

Violet turned and started to go downstairs, grabbing Tucker's arm and dragging him along. He put out his wand and they went downstairs.

The rest of the night followed the same routine. Violet and Tucker roamed through the corridors and messed up as much of the house as they could.

At the top of every hour, everyone met and made sure that everyone and everything was okay.

And it always was. Nothing happened that night.

And in the morning, five aurors walked out of Minchum Manor, exhausted and not in the best of moods. But, other than a few cat scratches, completely unharmed.

xoxo

Professor Turing was visibly tired for the next few days, but teaching on Thursday was the worst for her. She made most of her classes just write essays.

On Friday, however, her class was interrupted by Professor McGonagall running in.

"You are needed right away in Professor Dumbledore's office," she said, hurriedly.

Professor Turing's heart dropped to her stomach and her blood ran cold. She nodded, flicking her wand. A few papers flew into Professor McGonagall's hands.

"These are my notes for this class and the next one. If you could find a way to teach them, please," Professor Turing said. "I owe you one, Minerva."

Without waiting for a response, Professor Turing ran out of the classroom. She ran through the halls until she reached the Headmaster's office. She used her wand to change into more practical clothes, said the password, and ascended the staircase into the office.

As soon as she got through the door, Dumbledore was saying, "The wards are down at the Manor. You can Apparate in through Hogsmeade. Take the floo." He was holding a pot with floo powder and standing by the fireplace.

She hurried over, grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Where—?"

"The Three Broomsticks. Hurry!" he said.

Professor Turing threw the powder down and said, "The Three Broomsticks!"

The entire world spun around her. She saw houses and offices fly past. She felt sick instantly—she hated traveling by floo. But eventually it stopped and she was thrown to the dusty floor in a small back room in The Three Broomsticks.

She picked herself up. No one was around, but she heard footsteps and voices drawing nearer. Without hesitating, she Apparated away, to Minchum Manor.

The world she entered was far different from the one she left. She had landed in front of the Manor, looking up at the building.

She saw a fire on the third level and could see the lights of spells through the windows. She heard yelling and the creaking of the house as it came closer to collapsing. She could smell the smoke in the air.

Adrenaline was like fire in her blood as she ran inside, her wand drawn. As soon as she entered, she saw Tucker dueling two Death Eaters. She stunned one as she ran in, but as she tried to get to the other, another Death Eater cast a spell at her.

As she and the new wizard threw hexes at each other, Tucker greeted her with, "About time you showed up."

"I was a little—Expelliarmus!—preoccupied," she said. "I do have—Stupify!—a job, remember?"

Both enemies went down at about the same time. But more came.

The third floor collapsed about fifteen minutes after Violet had arrived, also collapsing a section of the second and first floor. But most of the Manor was still standing. And they kept fighting.

Usually, each wizard was fighting at least two Death Eaters. And they kept coming. One thing Violet realized was that there were a lot more Death Eaters than they had thought.

After forty-five minutes, the second level started to collapse into the first.

"We have to get out of here!" Violet yelled to Tucker, both fighting off Death Eaters.

"What about the others?" he yelled back.

"They'll be fine!" Violet yelled.

"_What_?!" he screeched, turning to look at her.

At that exact moment, one of the Death Eater hit him with a curse. He fell to the ground. Unconscious or dead, Violet didn't know, but she cried out in pain at seeing him fall.

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, she knocked out both Death Eaters she was fighting and turned to the one that had just possibly killed one of her best friends.

She raised her wand and said, in a horribly terrifying and deadly whisper, "_Crucio._"

The Death Eater let out a horrible cry of pain. He fell to the ground, writhing and screeching. He threw himself over the floor in immense pain. Then, Violet threw her wand up and the man was launched in the air, screeching again. He cried out, trying to formulate words, but they just came out as more screeches.

Finally, Violet lifted her wand and the curse.

The mask was off, and the man looked up at Violet. He had sweat pouring off his face and a dead look in his eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but slipped into unconsciousness before he could. Violet remembered his face.

Violet immediately picked up Tucker and hauled him, as best her could, out the door and onto the lawn. Alex and Scott were already outside, fighting off the Death Eaters who had made it outside.

Violet crouched down next to Tucker. She put her fingers on his neck and almost died of relief when she felt a pulse.

She slapped his cheek gently. "Tucker," she said harshly. "Wake the hell up!"

It took one more slap before his eyes opened wide and he looked around wildly. "Am I dead?"

"Far from it," Violet said. "Get up. There are still more Death Eaters."

But, as they got up, they were surprised to find that there actually weren't. Most of the masked men had retreated, taking all of their fallen soldiers with them. There were few left. Mostly unconscious or providing a distraction on the front lawn.

Then, what was left of the Manor, collapsed. Violet looked around frantically for Oliver—he had not been outside when she had come out—but was relieved to see him not far from her, watching the collapse.

Violet, Tucker, Alex, Scott, and Oliver stood together, the last of the Death Eaters either unconscious or gone. They had done it.

xoxo

"What a _disgrace_!"

They sat back in the meeting room—the Dream Team, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Minchum.

"I can't hide this from the media! You were supposed to stop the attack, not let them burn down my home and capture _a few_ rebels!" Mr. Minchum was the one who spoke.

"And yet we were more effective than most of your aurors," Alex said.

"And to be fair," Oliver chimed in, "most of them were dead or unconscious. It's not our fault a few managed to get all the bodies."

Mr. Potter laid out a set of photographs. They were mugshots, about twenty. "These are all the Death Eaters we have in custody."

Violet scrutinized each photo, but the man that had almost killed Tucker was not one of them. She would find him.

"I can't believe you are revered as aurors!" Mr. Minchum went on. "I mean, next time I'll just burn my house down on my own! It will save both parties the trouble!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Scott said, "the important thing is that _you_ are alive."

"And your family," Alex said.

This shut the Minister up. He fixed his robes slightly and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that had nothing to do with you. I was away from the Manor all week. I would have been safe either way."

"Then be happy we got you twenty Death Eaters!" Tucker said, speaking for the first time this meeting. "That's more than you had two days ago. And they will probably lead to other Death Eaters!"

"Stop calling them that!" Mr. Minchum said irritably. "Either way, I can't hide this from the media. What will the people think?"

"They will fear," Violet said, monotone. "As they should. But they will also have hope. Because they will know that there are wizards out there defending them."

"But don't use our names," Alex said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Mr. Minchum said through gritted teeth. "But you will never be asked to work for me again!"

The Dream Team looked at each other and said, in unison, "Good."

* * *

**So, i really hope you enjoyed reading that. Please tell me what you thought of it and follow and favourite! The next chapter is called "Reconciliation." It should be coming out this weekend, so keep an eye out for that!**

**I love you all so much. Stay safe and happy! See ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	10. Reconciliation

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. My computer was glitching like crazy for the longest time, so i had to refresh it, but that made MS Word uninstall, and chrome, and every other installation i needed. So i have been spending weeks trying to fix everything, and i am eternally sorry! As an apology i will be releasing the next chapter within the next 2-3 days-assuming my computer will not be bitchy.**

**So, let me start off by saying that i really like this chapter, and it was pretty fun to write. I always love writing Lily/James stuff, even though it's not always friendly. By the way, to the reviewer who asked me if i was sure this was not a love story (sorry i don't have your username at the moment), i hope this chapter-specifically the end-is the answer to your question.**

**I feel it is important for you to know, since it has been so long, the beginning of this chapter takes place during the end of the last chapter (the one with Prof. Turing). I won't recap that chapter because it doesn't really come into play for this one, however i will recap it next chapter, as it affects that one.**

**Okay, i think that's all. Thank you for your patience. I am out of school now, which means i will update more often, so long as my computer cooperates. Alright, see you at the bottom of the page!**

**Disclaimer: Mine is the bad stuff. J.K.'s stuff is the stuff that's familiar and good. **

**Recap: Everyone is mad at each other and on edge. If you don't remember why, go back to chapter 8. If i remember correctly, it's the 2nd or 3rd part of the chapter where they are at dinner. It starts with something along the lines of "Dinner went to hell." Actually, upon reviewing this, you should probably go read that again. It's been like weeks and you've probably forgotten. _I've_ forgotten. But you don't have to if you don't want to. You will still understand the chapter, you just might be a little confused. Also, Lily accused Remus of telling James about her dad. The only thing i will say about chap. 9 is that Turing was doing shit for the Ministry and not sleeping a lot. That's literally all that matters here.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd... _ACTION_!**

* * *

On Friday, the twenty-third, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in Potions. Slughorn smiled at their tired, bored faces and clapped his hands.

"Today we are making Garotting Gas. It is, under no circumstances to be used or released. It is dangerous and can cause harm. Please be careful and follow the recipe religiously. Go to your partners and begin. You have until the end of class."

As the partners started to move to sit next to each other, Marlene could be seen threatening Sirius while Maria took to ignoring Eric Tomkins.

As Lily and James moved together, Lily did not even look at him.

"Look, Evans—" James started.

"Don't!" Lily cut him off, still not looking at him. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear your pathetic voice. Don't touch any of the ingredients. I can't _trust_ you not to mess this up."

"That's a little harsh, I mean—"

"_What,_" she cut him off, harshly, "did I say? Don't talk. _At all._"

James sighed and looked away. He amused himself by watching Sirius try to get Marlene to at least look at him while Lily worked on the potion. But soon he grew bored, which led him to an idea.

He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He scribbled down a small note and slid it over to Lily:

_What does this potion even do?_

Lily glanced at the note and rolled her eyes, going back to the potion without a word. James, annoyed, took the parchment back and wrote another note on it:

_You said I couldn't talk._

Again, Lily glanced at the note, but did not say anything.

_Come on! I'm board as hell over here! Give me something!_

"You spellt 'bored' wrong."

James cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at the note, as if not believing her.

_Is there another way to spell board?_

"B-O-R-E-D," Lily said, slowly so as not to confuse him.

_This is why I talk. C'mon, Evans, humour me!_

Lily sighed. "The last time you asked that question, we ended up costing Gryffindor points," she said, referring to his first note.

_"__We?" That was your fault. I just asked a question._

"This," Lily said, stirring the cauldron, "is a gas that, when released, causes choking or suffocation."

_I feel like I'm not safe._

Lily smirked. "Good."

_Are you really still mad at me?_

"Yes."

_I am really sorry, though!_

"I don't care."

James thought, moving the quill a few inches above the parchment, silently. Lily watched his hand moved absentmindedly.

_What will it take?_

"For?"

_Forgiveness._

Lily snorted. "We are way beyond the point of forgiveness. Because of you, my three best friends hate me."

James sighed. "I know," he said, accidently.

Lily glared at him and he jumped, realizing his mistake. He put his hands up, pretending to silently calm her like a mime would for humorous effect. He mouthed the word 'sorry,' then wrote:

_I know._

Lily looked at the note and shook her head, mostly to keep from laughing at his antics.

_If you won't forgive me, then what can I do to make you at least __tolerate__ me again?_

Lily thought for a moment. "I don't know, James."

_The famous and ever-so-decisive Lily Evans doesn't know?_

"Not this time."

_There must be __SOMETHING__!_

Lily couldn't help but smile. Before she could answer, James started writing again.

_If I can still make that beautiful smile appear on your face, even rarely, then I know it's possible that there is a way to make you tolerate me again._

Lily stared at the parchment for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the statement.

"Excellent potion, Lily, James," Slughorn said, walking up behind them and looking at the cauldron in front of Lily. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

As he walked away, Lily thought of something. "James," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

_You're going to ask me anyway so, y__es._

Lily bit her lip. "How did you…" She hesitated.

_Spit it out, Evans._

"How did you know? About my dad, I mean."

James hesitated, again moving his hand over the parchment in intricate patterns, but not touching the quill to it.

_It would be much easier to say._

"But did… Did Remus tell you…?" her voice trailed off at the end, almost afraid for the answer.

_What? Wait. Did Remus know?_

Lily frowned and looked at James. "He didn't tell you."

James gave her a bewildered look.

_No, he didn't tell me! _

Lily felt awful. What had she done? She had pushed away the only Marauder that had actually cared about her. One of her only friends that was still talking to her. And she blew it. Her thoughts were interrupted by James flicking her wrist.

"What the he—Oh." She looked at a newly scrawled note on the parchment.

_Why did you only tell Remus?_

Lily hesitated. "Because… because I knew I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it in. And I knew he wouldn't treat me differently or overly-pity me if I told him. Stupid, I know. I didn't even tell my closest friends."

_That's not stupid. Sirius is basically my brother, but I would trust Remus over Sirius with certain things. That's just Remus._

Lily looked at him. Hazel eyes met green ones and silence fell, whatever Lily had been about to say forgotten.

After a few moments, James couldn't help himself: "Lily, I—"

Suddenly, there was a small explosion.

"Everyone out!" Slughorn called over the slight panic that ensued.

The students started running out of the classroom, pushing each other to get out faster.

Finally, when everyone was out, Slughorn closed the door and cast a charm on it, presumably to keep the gas in. Then, he turned to two students, madder than anyone had ever seen him. "Which one of you threw it?!"

Marlene and Sirius stared up at him, both somewhat terrified. But neither said a word.

"Fine. Detention for both of you. Tonight. And fifty points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors all moaned. "You can all wait out here for the bell. And I'm afraid you'll have to spend the rest of the day without your school supplies."

All the students groaned and meandered around the dungeons until the bell rang. By that time, James had forgotten about the conversation with Lily, but Lily hadn't. She knew she would have to apologize to Remus.

And her other friends.

xoxo

Marlene made her way down to the dungeons around eight. She walked slowly, dreading going there and having to serve a detention with Sirius. As she walked through the dungeons to the Potions classroom, she could hear Slughorn talking to someone. She slowed to listen.

"—not healthy," Slughorn was saying, his voice echoing off the dungeon walls.

"I don't care," said the other person. "I need this. I will sleep when I can, but right now is not the time to argue. I have to get back!" Marlene recognized the voice as Professor Turing.

"When was the last time you slept?" Slughorn asked.

"That doesn't matter," Turing scoffed. "I have these potions, I'm fine."

"They will have the opposite effect if you use them too often," Slughorn chided. "They do not replace sleep."

"I will sleep," Turing said, more forcefully. "Tomorrow. But I need a potion. Now."

"Violet," Slughorn sighed. "What you're doing, this business with—"

Marlene heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Sirius coming towards her, late as usual. Marlene gestured for him to be quiet. She could hear Slughorn getting angrier behind her.

Sirius looked at her and tip-toed up next to her to listen as well.

"—_yourself!_" Slughorn was saying, whispering loudly. "I can't be the only one worried about you!"

"You're not," Turing said. "But I know my limits, thank you, and I don't _need_ anyone to worry about me."

"Fine," Slughorn said, resigned. "Take the potion and go, I have students coming any minute. Actually… they are already late."

Marlene grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him down the hall and around the corner from where they came. When she heard footsteps coming, she started to walk back towards Slughorn's room.

As she and Sirius—who had taken his time catching on to her plan—came around the corner, they surprised Professor Turing, causing her to jump. To her, they had only just been coming down to the dungeons.

"Hurry," she urged them. "He's already mad at you."

Marlene just nodded to her and kept walking while Sirius stared at Turing for as long as he could.

When Slughorn saw them round the corner, he threw his arms up. "It's about time. Hurry." He gestured for them to go into the potions classroom.

"Uh, are you sure it's safe?" Sirius asked, eyeing the closed door.

"I wouldn't risk a student's life," Slughorn said, annoyed. "Now go!"

"Marlene, you go first," Sirius said, shoving her towards the door.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door without hesitation, but immediately jumped back in disgust at the smell that forced itself into the corridor as soon as the door was only slightly open. "Are you _sure_ it's safe?" she asked Slughorn, putting her sleeve over her burning nose.

"Oh, yes. You two messed up the recipe. It smells like the gas, but it's completely harmless. Oh, and the texture was a little off the mark," Slughorn said, opening the door all the way so they could see inside.

Both Sirius and Marlene put their sleeves over their noses to block out the horrible stench wafting from the room. But their eyes got wide when they saw the inside of what used to be their potions classroom.

Everywhere, almost everything was covered with a large grey goop. It was over bags, on the walls, the ceiling, chairs, books, parchment, desks, cauldrons, and everything else in the room.

"Okay, I know we didn't make this much," Marlene said, looking around in amazement.

"The cauldron can't even fit this much into it," Sirius added.

"Yes," Slughorn agreed, moving behind his desk. "It expanded as soon as it was thrown. Luckily, it has seemed to stop. Just in time for you two to clean it." He took out two buckets, two large sponges, and two bottles of soap. "Magical soap and water seems to dissolve the substance quite well."

"Yeah, so does a spell," Sirius said.

"You don't learn a lesson with a spell," Slughorn said.

"We can't clean all this in one night!" Marlene complained.

"You're going to have to," Slughorn said. Then, having an idea, "Or you can come back tomorrow night and Sunday night to clean."

Sirius and Marlene groaned. They started quickly, each working at opposite ends of the room, mostly because Marlene didn't want to be near Sirius. Slughorn took their wands and sat outside, grading papers. He closed the door, not wanting to have to smell the horrible stink.

"You know, this is all your fault," Sirius said. "You're the one who threw it."

"You were being a prick," Marlene snapped.

"So you try to kill me?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, just shut you up!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Slughorn would understand."

"I wasn't thinking," Marlene said.

"Obviously! You've never done a lot of that."

Marlene threw her sponge down and stood up, facing him. "So why didn't you tell Slughorn it was me?"

Sirius turned to look at her. He rolled his eyes. "You think he would believe me? If I said something, he would think I was lying."

Marlene opened her mouth, but couldn't find words, so she turned back around, crouched down, and continued to clean. After a few minutes, she sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"What?" Sirius asked, turning.

Marlene sighed again and turned around, sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry I messed up the potion. I'm sorry I didn't tell Slughorn. I'm just… sorry." She sounded defeated, like she didn't care about anything anymore. And she didn't.

Sirius shook his head, "I'm sorry for yelling. And, y'know… all the other stuff."

"I'm just tired, Sirius. I am so tired of this. Of everything."

"So we're good? On like… everything? We're friends again?" Sirius asked, oddly nervous.

"Sirius Black? _Just_ friends with a girl? I didn't think it was possible!" She smiled at him.

He shrugged, grinning. "Sometimes you don't get the girl, but she's too special to let go."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Please, you would be lost without me."

"I was," Sirius said, starting to clean a desk off.

Marlene just sighed and continued working. They continued on like this for a while. But, after Sirius had cleaned the desk off, he noticed a piece of parchment with, what looked like, notes. But it was James's handwriting, and James didn't take notes.

Sirius read over the parchment a few times before fully understanding it. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and continued cleaning.

After a few hours, Slughorn came in and finished the rest with a sweep of his wand, making Sirius and Marlene cry out in anger. He gave them their wands back, and sent them back to Gryffindor Tower.

They walked up together, talking and laughing, Sirius's arm wrapped around Marlene's shoulders.

xoxo

On Saturday, Lily was sitting in the Common Room at a desk. By herself.

Around eleven, she felt someone sit across from her. She figured it was Aylin, and smiled, looking up. However, as she saw who it was, her smile dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"Don't say anything," Marlene said as Lily's mouth opened. "Just wait."

Lily stared at Marlene, astonished that this was happening. Whatever this was. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she didn't want to upset Marlene, so she kept quiet.

She stared at Marlene for a minute before Marlene looked back at her and sighed. "Okay," she said. "You can talk. This is taking too long and it's awkward."

"What's going on?" Lily asked almost before Marlene had gotten to the end of her sentence.

"Let's just say I am very, very tired."

"Tired? Marlene, that doesn't explain anything!" Lily said, exasperated.

Just then, Eli sat down next to Lily, surprising Lily more than before.

"What is this about McKinnon?" Eli said, grumpily.

"You'll see. We just need Maria to get here." At her words, both Lily and Eli began to argue with her.

"If you think we are going to sit here and say sorry and talk about each other's feelings and braid each other's hair and instantly become best friends again, you've got another thing coming!"

"Marlene, you mean well, but I just don't think that this is going to work. We are obviously not going to get along and there's no point in putting us through this stress!"

"Shhh!" Marlene said, waving her hands at them to be quiet. "She's coming."

As Maria sat down, she looked at everyone at the table with narrowed eyes. "Why are we here Marlene?"

"I am sick and tired of this," Marlene said. "This fighting. It's stupid. First, we are going to have a civil conversation about everything and try to talk it out. Understood?"

No one looked at her or said anything.

"Then I'll go first," Marlene said. "I am mad at Lily for telling James about my parents." She said it half-heartedly, as if she were bored.

"I know," Lily said. "And you have every right to be. I messed up and I feel awful about it. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I would give anything for you to at least talk to me again."

Marlene grinned, whole-heartedly. "Apology accepted. Now you, Lily. Who are you mad at and why?"

Lily looked surprised. "I'm not mad at anybody," she said, eyes wide. "I messed up and I know that. I don't have the right to be mad at anyone. Except James."

The other three sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Finally, Marlene said, "Eli, you can go next."

"I'm mad at Lily for telling James Marlene's secret and for not telling us her dad died. I'm mad at Maria for 'lying to us about her father,' whatever that means. And I'm mad at Marlene for taking my pearl necklace, losing it, and then lying about it."

"Eli, I know that necklace meant a lot to you, and I'm sorry I took it. I feel awful about that, still, which is why I never told you. I was afraid. Please forgive me?" Marlene said.

Eli nodded solemnly. Then turned to Maria.

"You know how I told you that I never knew my dad?" Maria asked softly. The others nodded. "Well, I did. For a few years. A few years of Hell. He beat up my mom and, well, me. He wasn't good. I don't really like to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," the words chorused out of Eli's, Lily's, and Marlene's mouths in unison.

Maria shrugged. "He's gone now. My mum _is_ a witch." Everyone stared at her for a moment, not sure how to respond to that. What had her mother done? Did they even want to know?

After a few moments, everyone turned to Lily.

She sighed. "Well, I told you all at the beginning of summer that he was sick. But I didn't really tell you how bad it was. We knew he wasn't going to live. I guess, like Maria said, it was too hard to talk about, so I didn't. I told Remus after it happened because I knew he wouldn't overly-pity me. But it hurt too much to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

Marlene took Lily's hand. "It's okay, Lily."

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Eli asked.

"Of course," Lily said. "But, only at the right time. And when I was strong enough."

Finally, Maria said, "I'm mad at Eli because she—"

"I broke up with him," Eli said, not meeting any eyes. Everyone stared in shock. "What you said really got through to me, Maria. I was crawling back by saying yes. I deserve better."

Maria grinned.

"See?" Marlene said. "That wasn't so bad! And to think, we've been avoiding this all month."

"Don't go thinking that we're going to be best friends again," Eli said.

"But we are at least friends, right?" Maria asked.

Marlene smiled. "Of course we are."

xoxo

"Hey," Lily said.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading at a desk in the library. "Hi, Lily. This is… unexpected," he said. Then, realizing she was standing, gestured to the seat across from him and said, "Please, sit."

Lily sat down and looked at him sadly.

Remus smiled and chuckled a little. "Spit it out before it eats you alive, Lily."

She sighed. "I may have rushed to conclusions before, in my rage at James and Sirius, and accused you of things that, in hindsight, are utterly ridiculous."

Remus smiled at her. "Apology accepted."

"It's just that, I don't know how James knew. And the only logical explanation, even though improbable, was you."

"You don't have to explain, Lily, I understand."

"And maybe I jumped a little too quickly, but my conclusion was still sound and I would have gotten there either way. So, please forgive me."

Remus laughed. "Lily, I already forgave you. Twice."

"I know, but you didn't let me finish," Lily said.

"I forgive you," Remus said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily jumped up and hugged him, squeezing hard.

"Alright, alright, don't kill me!" Remus said, hugging her just as tight.

"Sorry," Lily said, letting go. "Have you, by any chance, seen Sirius?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I believe he and James went to talk to Madam Hooch. Why?"

Lily sighed. "Sadly, you're not the only one I need to apologize to."

Remus smiled at that. "Sorry, can't help."

Lily sighed again. "That's fine. I don't want to keep you from your work, so I'm gonna go, see you later."

"Bye, Lily."

xoxo

"Evans!"

She kept walking.

"Evans!"

She kept walking.

"Evans!"

Lily felt the air shift as someone slipped into step next to her. She kept walking, her eyes forward.

"Don't ignore me, that's rude."

Lily made a small noise somewhere between a snort and a gag. She kept walking.

"I heard you were looking for Sirius. You wanted to apologize right?"

Silence.

"Well, why don't you want to apologize to me?"

Lily used every ounce of self-restraint she had to keep walking.

"I deserve it, don't I?"

She knew he was just trying to get her to talk. She kept walking.

"Don't be shy, I know it's hard to be cool around someone like me, but try your hardest not to let all your hidden feelings for me out at once."

"_Potter,_" Lily said so harshly that if words could kill, James would be past dead. "Leave me alone."

"C'mon! No snide remark? Or comment? Or insult?" he asked, confused by her behaviour.

"You do it yourself just fine," Lily muttered. She kept walking.

"Ah, there's the Evans I know and love. What's wrong?"

"You."

"No, I mean, what's bothering you?"

"You."

James sighed. "Other than me."

"Nothing. I was great until you came."

"And then you became happier? Or perhaps—"

"Whatever your about to say," Lily said through gritted teeth, "don't."

"I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation."

"No, you're not."

James tone became suddenly more serious: "Are you really still mad at me?"

"Yes, James. Why is that so hard to understand? You're a horrible person who does horrible things and expect people to love you for it. And, for some reason, people do. Well, not me. Welcome to the real world, Potter, where not everyone is wrapped around your little finger."

"So I'm a horrible person now, am I?" James asked, slightly hurt.

"No. You always have been a horrible person. And you have no right to get offended after everything you did."

James knew she was right. "You're wrong."

"About what?"

James didn't say anything.

"I do have one question though. How did you know about my dad?"

James didn't say anything.

"Fine, then answer this question instead." Lily's voice got softer, more warm and caring and nice: "Why didn't you tell the other Marauders?"

James stopped, causing Lily to stop and turn to him.

James looked her in the eye for only a moment before turning around and walking away. Lily sighed.

She kept walking.

* * *

**So was that worth the wait? Oh... Sorry. Well, the next chapter will be out soon so does that make up for it? Oh... okay, i guess. That's fine. I didn't expect forgiveness. As long as you liked the chapter. Did you? Please tell me, because i need to know.**

**Seriously, though. Tell me what you liked/didn't like (i won't be mad. I _need _criticism!) and favourite and review because it puts a huge smile on my face every time! I love you all. I wish you all happiness and safety. The next chapter is called, "In Quidditch We Trust." See ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	11. In Quidditch We Trust

**Here it is! Just like i promised. This chapter is longer than any other chapter so far, with 6,307 words! Okay, so i'm immensely tired from writing a super-long chapter in the future, so i'm not gonna say much.**

**Disclaimer: Take any disclaimer from any HP fanfic and put it here.**

**Recap: Turing went out to save the Minister for Magic's manor with her old auror buddies. The manor burned down. She's badass. Read chapter 9 if you forget it all. Marlene and Sirius heard Turing talking to Slughorn about a sleeping potion on the same day as the manor thing. Lori Timmon and Dale Marshfield are new on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James and Lily made a bet that if Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup, then Lily has to kiss him. Eli broke up with Jack. Everyone made up except for Lily and James. She's still pissed at him. **

* * *

On Monday, Lily, Marlene, Eli, and Maria were having a completely normal breakfast. That is, until Sirius walked up to them, the other Marauders in tow, triumphantly holding up a copy of _The Daily Prophet _with a grin on his face.

"What?" Marlene asked.

He looked at Lily and Maria, now sitting down across from them. "Did you hear about the Minister's house?"

"That's hardly something to be happy about, Sirius," Maria said.

"No!" he said annoyed. "This is the proof!"

"What proof?" Lily asked.

"On Friday, during a perfectly normal class with third years, Professor McGonagall ran into Professor Alluring's class, told her Dumbledore had some important business with her, and Alluring just ran out, dumping everything on Mcgonagall," he explained.

"So you think she's involved?" Lily asked.

"Of course she is!" he said, eyes wide. "It's all right in front of you."

"Black, that hardly proves anything," Lily said, rationally. "What do you think she did? Destroyed the Minister's house?"

"Of course not!" Sirius said, shaking his head, very annoyed. "Did you even read it? Merlin, '_Special aurors were called to Minchum Manor to help defend it…' _Obviously, she's one of them."

"You don't know that," Maria said. "And even if it was her, that doesn't mean it's some conspiracy studpidity you keep going on about. It just means that the Minister wanted the best aurors to defend _his _manor. Not out of the ordinary."

"I hate to agree with them, Black," Marlene said, "but we saw her Friday night."

"You did?" Lily and Eli asked in unison.

"Yeah, when Sirius and I went to the dungeons for our detentions, she was talking to Slughorn."

"Did you eavesdrop?" James asked.

"Of course I did," Marlene said, as if it should be obvious. James smiled, approvingly. "She was asking him for some sort of potion to keep her awake."

"That makes sense," Remus said. "She did seem very tired last week."

"Okay, sure, but that was after everything with the Manor. That was way after!" Sirius tried to defend. "She still could have been there."

"Give it up, Black," Lily said. "She's just another professor. Just because she is young, pretty, and happened to have been an auror does not mean she has some other reason for being here."

"Oh, I'll show you. All of you," Sirius said, biting into some toast.

xoxo

The first Quidditch match was scheduled for the day before Halloween, it being on a Sunday that year. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were expected to be evenly matched, and the bets were being made throughout the day.

Remus and Peter moved through the halls holding notepads the entire weekend, taking down bets and making sure the Marauders would get money, no matter who won. This was a regular occurrence.

The Gryffindor team was being carefully watched at breakfast by James, making sure they looked well-rested and were eating properly. He particularly watched Dale Marshfield, as this game would be his first game and he was young. However, Dale seemed perfectly fine. In fact, the entire team seemed to be perfectly fine, which was unusual.

"Marlene, is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Eli agreed. "You seem unusually calm." Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "You're not _drunk_ are you?!"

Marlene glared at her. "No, thank you very much. I'm just feeling good about today."

"Don't jinx us McKinnon," James called to her, overhearing her from a few people down.

Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Trust me," Marlene said, quieter so that James wouldn't hear. "We'll win."

Soon after, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams headed to the pitch to warm up and get ready before the game.

xoxo

Almost the entire school sat in the stands, with Marc Strain—a fifth year Gryffindor—sitting with the professors so they could keep an eye on him while he commentated.

Banners and flags flew in the wind as the deafening roar of the crowd blocked any and all sound around them. The James Potter Fan Club had started its semi-famous chant:

_"James will win!_

_How can he not?_

_He will win,_

_Because he's hot!"_

The chant usually made most students lose their minds and cast a silencing spell on them, but that day, the chant was picked up by students outside of the JPF, even outside of Gryffindor and made into something better:

"_Lions will win!_

_How can we not?_

_We will win,_

_Because we're hot!"_

In the locker rooms, everyone grew more and more excited, listening to the crowd above them.

"Hey, James," Sirius said, laughing with a few of the other Gryffindors, "looks like they replaced your theme song."

James shrugged. "At least there still is a chant. And it sounds like more people."

"Yeah, it's not just the JPF anymore," Marlene said.

The others looked at her, confused. "What?" James asked.

"Oh, right. Well, that's the name we gave your fangirls' club. The JPF—the James Potter Fan Club."

"You and who thought of this?" Sirius asked, grinning at the fact that there were so many admirers of James that one could make a club for it.

"Eli, Lily, Maria, and I," Marlene said. "But Lily was the one who first came up with it."

"That's probably because she's their leader," James said. Before Marlene could say anything, he called out, "Gryffindors, huddle up."

They huddled around him quickly. "Alright, first match of the season. Ravenclaws are usually fair, but they're smart. I want a quick game. Bradley you have to catch the snitch as soon as humanly possible. If we win early, we can show the other teams what they're up against. I'm confident in our team this year. And to our newest players," he looked at Lori and Dale, "kick some ass." They nodded. "One last thing, remember: _In Quidditch We Trust!"_

"_In Quidditch We Trust!" _Everyone yelled back.

"What the hell is that?" Lori asked.

"Oh, it's our team-motto-type-thing," James said. "Our old chaser made it up last year. Or maybe she stole it from some muggle thing…? I don't know, but we like it."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement, until Bradley said he saw Madam Hooch walking onto the pitch.

"Alright, everybody," James continued. "Line up."

They broke from their huddle and moved towards the entrance to the pitch. Ravenclaw won the Cup last year, so they would be introduced first.

"You seem like you really want to win," Sirius said to James.

"I always want to win," James said.

"I know, but is there no other reason to win?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"Is there another reason, Padfoot?" James asked, annoyed.

"Well, for one, Petch is on the Ravenclaw team," Sirius said.

"Why do I care?" James asked.

"Because, you want to beat Lily's boyfriend," Sirius said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Of course I do. I want to beat all of them. But him being her boyfriend has nothing to do with it," James said, getting more annoyed at how ridiculous Sirius was being.

"Okay, then what about the bet? Between you and Lily?" Sirius said.

"What about it?" James asked.

"You want to win it."

"Of course I do! I want to shove it in her 'better-than-everyone' face that we won, and make her pay for doubting me. But I don't _need_ her to kiss me. That was just an added bonus, to make it more fun for me. She's embarrassed in front of the entire school, she learns not to doubt my abilities, and I'm happy."

"Sure, James, sure," Sirius said, sounding not convinced.

James opened his mouth to argue but Madam Hooch's voice rang out, bringing the crowds volume down considerably, though not quieting it.

_"Our first team, led by captain Jack Powell, and last year's champions, RAVENCLAW!"  
_  
The crowd became louder in one second than it had been the entire day.

"That's a lot of people cheering for them," Lori said, bitterly.

"Ah, don't worry, Timmons," James said. "It's just the Slytherins. They don't root for us."

"My name's not—"

_"And our other team, led by captain James Potter, GRYFFINDOR!"_

The crowd erupted as the Gryffindors mounted their broomsticks one by one and followed James into the pitch, flying in circles past the stands. James was happy to do tricks and show off in front of everyone, causing the crowd to get louder and cheer for him.

The chant started up again as the players slowly started to land on the pitch in the center.

"Captains," Hooch said, looking from James to Jack. "It's the day before Halloween, make it a good game. Play fair. Have fun."

With that, the Quaffle was thrown into the air. Aurora Prime—Ravenclaw—was the first one to get it, snatching it away from James and immediately handing it off to Grace Bell. She sped down the pitch fast, towards Lori.

Marlene shot a Bludger at her, only to have Valerie McKinnon fly in front and beat it out of the way. Marlene rolled her eyes. However, Valerie nor David were able to catch the Bludger flying at Grace from the other side, shot by Sirius. She had just enough time to move before it grazed her arm knocking the Quaffle out of her hands.

Angela Rodwell—Gryffindor—and Tony Core—Ravenclaw—both made a mad dash for the Quaffle, but it was Angela who caught it and immediately started flying as fast as she could to the other end of the pitch. Halfway there, attacked by two Bludgers simultaneously being shot at her, she threw the Quaffle to James.

James flew down the pitch, until Grace Bell got in his way, and he handed it off to Dale.

Dale flew as fast as he could, his heart beating faster than he thought was possible—or healthy, for that matter. He was acutely aware of everyone in his surroundings. Angela had caught up to him after coming out unscathed by the Bludger attack. James was behind him. Valerie and David McKinnon were both avidly shooting Bludgers at him, only to have them constantly be beaten away by Sirius and Marlene. One Ravenclaw chaser was above him, and one to the left of him. The last was to the right in between him and Angela, putting her out of reach.

As he got closer to the Ravenclaw goalposts, the two chasers on either side of him started to get closer. They were boxing him in. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to the goalposts in time, so he took a chance. He looked back, James was behind him. He threw the Quaffle a few feet into the air, still below the chaser above him. He dived as soon as he could and looked up just in time to see James catch the Quaffle, the two Ravenclaw chasers now ahead of him.

James flew easily past every chaser and Bludger that was in the way. He made it down to end of the pitch and faked a shot before throwing the Quaffle through the left hoop. The crowd roared.

Ravenclaw now had possession of the Quaffle. Aurora Prime flew lower to the ground as she made her way down the pitch. She usually flew lower than most due to her falling almost fifty feet her first year after being hit with a Bludger. Halfway down the pitch, she gave the Quaffle to Tony Core.

He, like Dale, was only in his first year of being on the team, however, he was less experienced. And, when Tony threw the Quaffle to Grace Bell, it was met with much cheering when Dale intercepted it and easily turned around, heading back to the Ravenclaw side.

Dale threw it to Angela, who was very cross when she had to give it James again because two Bludgers came at her from either side in unison.

James flew down to the Ravenclaw goalposts and shot at the center hoop, but Tommy Petch snatched it out of the air and threw it to Grace Bell.

She flew easily down the pitch, even making it to Lori, but when she made a shot, Lori successfully blocked it.

Angela Rodwell-Gryffindor-now had possession of the Quaffle, but when she tried to throw it to Dale, a Bludger—sent by Valerie—was able to hit her arm as she released it. It flew at an odd angle and landed in the arms of Grace Bell.

Immediately, she turned and shot it at the right Gryffindor hoop. Lori, caught by surprise, saw it a little too late. She dove for it, but it went through, evening the scores.

The match went on for another half hour before James called a time-out. The score was 40-10, Ravenclaw.

"What the hell, guys?" James asked, as they huddled around him. "We started so strong. I don't know what the hell is going on, but we need to fix it. Marlene and Sirius, keep a better eye on the Bludgers. Dale, Angela, focus on speed. It's our best weapon. Lori, watch. Be more focused. I've literally _seen_ you do better, so stop holding back. Bradley, catch the damn snitch. And for the love of Merlin, don't let them win!"

As the teams rose into the air, Gryffindor was given the Quaffle. James raced to the Ravenclaw side of the pitch, handing the Quaffle off to Dale, who dodged a Bludger and raced to the goalposts. He took a shot on the right hoop, but Petch caught it. He threw it to Grace Bell, but it was intercepted by Angela Rodwell who immediately took another shot at the right hoop. This time, it went in.

The Quaffle was given to Grace and she sped to the Gryffindor side. About halfway, a Bludger that neither of the twins could get to hit her. The Quaffle went flying and landed in James's arms.

He flew back to Ravenclaw side, giving it to Angela. She took a shot, but Petch deflected it, allowing Tony Core to grab it. The chasers flew back toward the Gryffindor side.

Tony threw it to Aurora, who threw it to Grace. As they neared the Gryffindor goalposts, she threw it back to Aurora who took a shot. Lori deflected it, but immediately after, was hit by a Bludger. It knocked her off her broom. She fell thirty feet to the ground.

The game continued. Grace Bell grabbed the Quaffle out of the air and took a shot on the hoops.

James watched with a heavy heart as the Quaffle perfectly went through. However, at the exact same time, he heard Marcus Strain call out, "_Bradley McKinnon has caught the Golden Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _

The Gryffindor team flew to the ground cheering, except James. He looked to Madam Hooch. She shook her head. "_NO GOAL!"_ she called out. The crowd roared louder, the Gryffindor chant being revived. James landed with Madam Hooch, however Jack Powell was there less than a second later.

"That Quaffle was through the hoop before he caught it!" he said, angrily.

"No it wasn't," Madam Hooch said, sternly. "I had enough time to see Bradley catch the Snitch and look back to see the Quaffle go through. The game was over before it went in. If you have any arguments, I'd love to talk about it in detention." With that she walked away.

"Oh, it's alright," James said to Jack. "I understand your anger after a couple losses."

"A couple?" Jack snarled.

"Yeah, you know, losing Eli, and now this…" James taunted. "Must be hard."

Jack put his hands on James's chest and shoved him back a few feet. "Get the hell away from me, Potter."

Immediately, both teams surrounded them and the attention of the entire crowd was directed at the fight.

"What's wrong Jack? Don't want to lose in fight with _me_, now?" James said.

"Challenging yourself? You'd be more evenly matched with that short idiot who always follows you around like one of your fangirls," Jack spat.

Both Sirius and James lunged forward at that. Marlene grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him back forcefully while Angela caught James's arm just before it would have connected with Jack's jaw.

Jack laughed. "Good thing you have the girls to keep you in line."

He opened his mouth to say more, but, at that moment, Madam Hooch appeared. "What's going on?" She looked from James to Jack, both glaring at each other.

James threw Angela's hand off of him. "Nothing," he said. "Come on." He turned and walked away, the Gryiffindor team following.

When they got to the locker room, they saw Lori with Madam Pomfrey. James grinned at her. "Congratulations on your first injury."

"Gee, thanks," she said, sarcastically.

"No, no," James said, as seriously as he could. "It actually is a pretty big thing here. By the way, we won."

"I know, I saw. I wasn't unconscious," Lori said, grinning.

"Well, doesn't look like anything was seriously injured, except for that leg," Madam Pomfrey said. "Just be careful walking on it for a week or so." Lori nodded.

"Okay, team," James said, once Pomfrey left. "This game was a rough start, but it was still good. I know what we need to practice and what we need to talk about. Overall, good job today. Dinner is in less than an hour, then party in the common room right after. Invite anyone. Except Slytherins. No Slytherins. Or Ravenclaws. Just Hufflepuffs. Only invite Hufflepuffs."

Everyone disbanded, not caring about what James was saying anymore. Marlene walked up to James.

"Hey," she greeted, with a small and very fake smile on her lips.

He carefully looked at her. "What's up McKinnon?"

"I'm really sorry," she said.

He laughed a little, then, realizing she was serious, "Wait. About what?"

"I was really off today, and I don't know why," she said, as if it was obvious. "You should yell at me."

"McKinnon. We just won. I'm not going to yell at you. I might during practice if I have to, but not after a win." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "You weren't as bad as you think. Don't beat yourself up."

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, you're useless. Black!" she called out.

Sirius turned to look at her. "What?"

"Yell at me, I played horribly," Marlene said.

Sirius looked at her for a moment before saying, "Nope, can't do it. You look too good with your hair pulled back."

Marlene rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, what are you two good for?" With that, she walked out.

xoxo

Jack o' lanterns levitated above the heads of the students, cobwebs were strung on the walls, fake spiders—or what most hoped to be fake—crawled on the walls, and the ghosts were getting a kick out of scaring the students.

The older Gryffindors were not eating much, anticipating getting drunk later. Meanwhile, the students were all talking about the match, congratulating James along with the rest of team, and gladly listening to James's stories of what he told the team during their time-out.

Marlene, on the other hand, was still trying to get people to yell at her. "Lily, please!"

"No, I'm not doing it!" Lily said, sternly.

"I'm begging you. I need this," Marlene whined.

"This sounds very interesting," Sirius said, sitting down across from them and parting the students who were glad to make room for him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Black," Lily snapped.

"I need someone to yell at me!" Marlene told him.

"Still on that, are you, Love?" Sirius said, shaking his head. "Why is it so important?"

"Because, I can't go to a party and get drunk feeling like this! I feel like I let everyone down. And if I'm yelled at, I feel properly punished and that the universe is balanced," Marlene explained.

"Well if it's punishment you're looking for, then—"

"Black, stop that sentence right there," Lily said, holding up her hand. "I don't even want to know."

"You can join too, Lily, if you want," Sirius grinned.

"I feel sick," Lily spat. Sirius winked at her.

As Eli and Maria sat down next to Sirius, Marlene brightened up.

"Eli, you're mean!" Marlene said. "Yell at me!"

Eli put a piece of pumpkin pie on her plate and looked at Marlene like she was crazy. "Uh, why?"

"Because I played horribly and I need to be reprimanded," Marlene said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Hang on let me think." Eli sat for a few moments in silence, choosing her words carefully. "Marlene McKinnon. What the _hell _do you call that? What you did out there today, that was shit, how can you call yourself a Quidditch player? You think this is like when you were younger and points didn't matter and no one was trying to hurt anybody else? You think you can just walk onto the pitch and swing that bat around like some muggle kid and hit only a few Bludgers and expect no consequences. You are a fucking disappointment and I hope you never pick up a broom again." All this she said with an angry face, and a loud voice.

Marlene had sat through it with a straight face, but when Eli finished, she closed her eyes. For a split second, Eli worried she had gone too far, but then Marlene opened her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Eli. I feel better."

"I don't think this is healthy," Lily told her.

"Psh, please," Marlene said, waving a hand at Lily. "This is fine. It helps."

xoxo

James was not surprised when Sirius got on top of a table in the common room to stand above the students. He was also not surprised to see a drink in his hand. The students in the common room quieted, expecting him to say something important.

"Now," he started, surprisingly sober-sounding. "I just want to say that you're all lucky to have witnessed such a good match, but believe me, it would not have been possible without James, so get up here!"

Everyone cheered as James got up on the table. "Okay, okay," he said. "I know, I am pretty amazing. But the team is as well. We are celebrating a victory not only for me and the team, but for the house as well." Everyone cheered. "This year, we're winning the cup. Why? Because our team is better than anything the other houses have. Now, please. Get drunk and enjoy yourselves. Same rules: alcohol will only be provided if you're fifteen or older."

Everyone's cheers and music being started drowned out his last sentence.

James walked over to where Remus was managing the drinks table. "Moony," he said, "have a little fun. Drink, dance, snog."

"Do you think younger students won't drink alcohol?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course they will!" James said, grabbing a drink off the table. "But that's not our problem!"

"I'm a prefect," Remus defended.

"So is Evans, and you don't see her running around everywhere, slapping drinks out of underage people."

"Lily has better things to do than try stopping the inevitable," Remus said, watching a seventh year take a shot of firewhiskey.

"Speaking of Evans," James said, nonchalantly, "I haven't seen her. Do you know where she is?"

Remus looked at him. "No. I don't keep tabs on friends."

James narrowed his eyes at Remus. "You're lying."

"What?" Remus said. "No, I'm not."

"Fine, you don't want to tell me where you and Evans are hooking up," James said. "I get it."

"About as much as you 'get' potions," Remus snapped. "And Lily and I are not 'hooking up.'"

"Then why won't you tell me?" James asked.

"Because maybe she wants privacy, or to be alone," Remus said.

"Ugh! You are _such _a kill joy!" James said, walking away.

He took to dancing in the now-clear space in the middle of the common room with everyone else. As usual, it was Arabella Layfield who took up the position of dancing opposite. However, about five minutes in, Arabella was quite literally (and quite brutally) pushed out of the way by Eli.

"Hey," James greeted, as he continued dancing with Eli.

Eli grinned, dancing with James, much to the horror of Arabella. "Hey," she yelled. "Didn't mean to interrupt your dance, but I just wanted to thank you."

"You didn't interrupt anything," James assured her. "And what for?"

"Beating Jack," she yelled. "My only complaint is that you didn't punch him."

"Nah," James said, "We would have been disqualified if I had."

"Then, promise to do it some other time?" Eli asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, how could I live with myself if I disappointed you!?" James joked. "Besides, I did try to punch him. Angie held me back."

"Next time make sure there are no girls stronger than you around," Eli said laughing.

"Hey!" James said, mock-offended. "I let her hold me back. I knew we would lose if I hit him. But I will do it some other time. He deserves it."

"Cheers to that!" Eli said. "Speaking of which, I need another drink. Want anything?"

"Nah," James shook his head. "Hey, while your over there, snog Remus for me."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I want him to have some fun tonight. At least get him with some girl!"

"Maybe Remus doesn't want to be with a girl," Eli suggested.

"Well, yeah, he keeps saying that. But he just doesn't want to get in trouble," James said.

"No," Eli said, shaking her head at his stupidity. "Maybe he doesn't want to _be with a girl._"

"What are you—?"

Eli sighed. "I'll explain when you're older," she said, patting his arm and walking away, leaving a very confused James behind.

It took less than a minute for Arabella to see that Eli had left, but when James saw the tall blonde approaching, he immediately turned and looked for _anyone_ to talk to. He spotted Maria.

"Hey," he greeted, "I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Who are you avoiding and why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Arabella."

"Say no more," Maria said, scanning the pit of dancers. She spotted Arabella in the middle of the crowd, where James had been a few moments ago. "I'm surprised you didn't bring a date."

James shrugged. "Too last minute. But why are you standing here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for Al," she said.

"Al who?"

"Fulker? Hufflepuff? In our year?" she said.

"Oh!" James said, overdramatically. "You mean Bert! So you've got your eye on him, eh? Well, Maria, in the spirit of friendship, I will help you. Ol' Bert is fun, outgoing, attractive, and _wanted_. You're going to have to shovel through some girls to get to him. However, it can be done. See, you're more quiet, more bookish. You'll have to muster up courage and really win him over by being funny. He likes funny girls."

Maria blinked. "Okay, first of all, his name is Al. Second of all, we're dating. It's been months."

James nodded his head slowly. "Well, this just got extremely awkward. Oh, thank Merlin, Bert's coming! Talk to him."

Without another glance or waiting for Maria's reply, James turned and went to where Sirius was flirting with Ann Sharp, a Hufflepuff.

"Hullo, Annie," James said, walking up to them with a grin on his face.

Ann, whose face had been less than an inch from Sirius's, turned around with a scowl on her face. "What do you want, _Potter,_" she spat out his name.

"Whoa, why so much hostility?" James asked.

"Well, let's think. There's the fact that you always call me 'Annie.' Or perhaps it's because of that time when you asked me to Hogsmeade in fourth year and then _ditched me!_"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," James said, laughing a little.

Ann looked ready to kill, but Sirius interrupted her before she could say anything. "Ann, why don't you go get drinks? I'll dispose of James."

Ann gave one last "humph" and glared at James before walking away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked James.

"Avoiding Arabella," James said.

"Why?"

"She's annoying."

"Okay, let me tell you something," Sirius said, slinging an arm around James and turning him. "Look at Arabella. Look at her, Prongs. She is hot as fuck. She can make a guy very happy, even for just a night. And she is throwing herself at you."

Normally, James would agree. Hell, he had spent countless nights with Arabella before. But tonight, he wasn't feeling it.

James sighed. "I'm gonna go take a walk," he said.

"Alright," Sirius said shrugging. As Ann came back, he took the cup she offered him and put it in James's hand. "I won't be needing this. Are you gonna take the Cloak?"

James shook his head. "Nah, I don't care about getting in trouble."

"Great, now leave," Ann said, her voice sharp.

James sighed and walked through the room—ignoring Arabella—and out the portrait hole.

He walked around the corridors aimlessly for a while. Eventually, he grew bored and went to the Astronomy Tower. Usually that's where couples would make out, but on party nights no one was usually there.

He made his way up quietly, so as not to make his presence known to any couples that might be lurking up there. But as he rounded the corner, he saw only one figure. A silhouette against the dark sky. It leaned on the parapet, a bottle of firewhiskey next to it. James could tell, just from the figure, who it was.

"Evans?"

Lily jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around to see him. James heard a faint "Lumos," before he was blinded.

He put his arm up to shield the light from his eyes. Being half-drunk made the light so much worse.

"Potter?" Lily said. "What the hell are trying to do, kill me?"

"Could you put the wand down, Love?" James said, closing his eyes entirely.

"Don't call me that," Lily said, but she did whisper "knox," and put her wand away.

James walked over to her and leaned against the wall with her. "Sorry for scaring you, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "I usually come here during your parties. I have Remus give me a bottle or two of firewhiskey, I come up here, hex any couples that come along, get drunk. It's nice."

"Okay," James said slowly, "but why?"

Lily shrugged, which James could barely see in the dim light. "I don't know, your parties are just…" she let her voice drift away without answering the question.

"What?" James joked. "Can't handle the party scene?"

"No, it's not that," Lily said.

"Then what? Our parties are amazing, why don't you want to go?"

"Well, Tommy couldn't go tonight anyway. Sometimes I'll go if he does," she said.

"Wait," James said, realization dawning. "Are you meeting him here? Should I leave while it's still non-christened in here?"

"Shut up, Potter. No, he's not coming. He was upset by the loss today."

"Glad I could have such an effect," James said, smugly.

"It's not just you, you know," Lily said, annoyed by his arrogance. "It's an entire team. You always act like it's just you out there, scoring points, winning games. Only when you lose does it suddenly become 'us' to you."

"That's not true," James defended.

Lily didn't answer.

"So," James said, semi-awkwardly. "Why here? There's a whole castle, you know."

"The view," she said.

"Um, Evans, I think you've finally lost it," James said, looking out at the pitch black grounds. "You can't see anything."

"Earlier you could. And in summer when the sun's out longer. Oh, and when the moon is fuller, you can see the grounds pretty well."

James stiffened. He cleared his throat, anxiously. "Do you, um, ever come out, here, during a, um, a full moon?"

"I don't know, to be honest," Lily said, not noticing his odd behaviour. "I don't think so. You never have parties on full moons, and those are usually the only times I come up here."

James sighed in relief. "But why here? Other than the nonexistent view."

Lily sighed, too tired to argue with him. "I don't know. It's quiet. And really cool."

James noticed goosebumps on her arms, dimly lit underneath the stars. He thought about giving her his jumper. But then he would be cold.

"Are you drunk?" he asked suddenly.

Lily looked at him, bewildered. "What?"

James grabbed her bottle of firewhiskey off the parapet. "It's not even open. Don't you come up here to get drunk?"

"I—well—usually," Lily stuttered out.

"Why not tonight?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it," Lily said.

James opened the bottle. He took a sip. "You're missing out," he said, putting it back down.

"I'm fine without," she said.

"C'mon, drink," James urged.

"Why?" Lily asked. "Why do you want me to drink so bad?"

"Because! We won! Everyone in Gryffindor, therefore, deserves a good time. I tried with Remus, but he was too stuck in his ways. I can't let you be bored up her all night, _sober,"_ he said the last word like it was something repulsive.

"I don't know if I want to be drunk with you," Lily said.

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically. "At least have a little."

Lily sighed. "Will it shut you up?"

"Maybe," he said.

She grabbed the bottle and took a sip from it. She had to admit, it felt good. But she didn't have to admit it out loud.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked.

"No," James said.

"Big surprise," Lily muttered, but it was so quiet that James could hear her clearly.

"It seems I miscalculated. Here I am, trying to make you happy with alcohol. Maybe that's not what will make you happy!"

"Wow!" Lily said, with mock enthusiasm. "You're so smart, no wonder girls throw themselves at you!"

"So, Miss Evans, tell me how I can make you happy," James said.

"Leave the planet," Lily said, so seriously that James didn't know if she was joking.

"Anything more possible?" James said, uncertainly.

"Leave me alone," Lily said.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" James suggested.

"You!" Lily yelled, turning to him. "You're what's wrong!" she opened her mouth to keep talking, but then she shut it. She turned away and leaned back on the parapet.

James stared at her, bewildered. "I would ask what you meant, but I fear you yelling at me."

Lily turned her head to the left, away from him so he couldn't see her face at all. "I have tried," she said, her voice so soft that James strained to hear, "to forgive you. I have. And I did. But you keep…being yourself. You keep being a horrible person, and I can't take it."

She paused and James spoke: "I'm sorry Lily." For once, he sounded like he meant it.

Lily continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "I trusted you. I _tried _to trust you. But you went and ruined it. For a while I thought that maybe I could even forgive you for what you did to Marlene, but…"

James was almost afraid to ask, but his lips formed the word before he could stop them: "What?"

"How?"

James was confused. "What?"

"How?" she said, slightly louder. "How did you know about my father? And why? Why didn't you tell the other Marauders?"

"Lily," he said, softly, "I am so sorry. When I said that at dinner I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I didn't… I'm sorry."

"How did you know?" Her voice was so hurt, so lost.

"I can't tell you," James said.

He expected her to be furious. To yell and scream and throw him off the tower. He was quite wrong, actually. She didn't turn her head—or move at all—and when she spoke, it was soft and quiet like before: "Why?"

"Because then you'll really hate me," James said. "And I wouldn't be able to survive with my favourite red-head hating me."

There was silence for a while. Lily turned her head slowly, only to look at the firewhiskey and take a long drink from it.

After a few minutes of silence, James dared to speak. "Do you hate me?"

Lily took a deep breath. "I don't hate anybody," she said.

"But do you hate me?"

"No."

"I really am sorry."

Finally, Lily grabbed the firewhiskey bottle and turned to him. When she spoke, her voice was a harsh, cold whisper. "Too bad."

She turned and left, leaving James at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Alone.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favourite. Also, apologies for any typo's/grammar mistakes. I edited this in 30 minutes because it's 1:40 am. Thank God school no longer is a problem. Alright, see ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	12. A Hogsmeade I Love You

**There is nothing i hate more than going back to a chapter i already published and finding a typo. It makes me so angry with myself. Anyways, here is chapter 12! I honestly don't have much to say, so please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine if you recognize it from somewhere else.**

**Recap: Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match of the season against Ravenclaw and then had a party. During that party James found Lily in the Astronomy Tower and she still hates him. Marlene's siblings-the twins-got into some trouble at the beginning of the year and Marlene asked Flitwick not to write home: he agreed but said he would write home the next time it happened. Marlene's parents are in America for business and recently stopped contacting the McKinnons' housekeeper.**

* * *

Sunday morning, Halloween, was harsh for the Gryffindors. Most were hungover. Fabian and Gideon Prewett—seventh years—were selling potions to cure hangovers. The Marauders were going around collecting their winnings from the bets on the match.

At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore rose and the Hall quieted. "Today, is our first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Only third years and up may go, and you must have a signed permission slip. I encourage you all to have fun, but stay safe. Most of the staff will be there today for precautionary measures, and I beseech you, stay in the village. Do not wander away from the main streets and watch yourselves. With that, I wish you the best."

Everyone eagerly hurried out of the Hall to get ready or leave.

xoxo

Lily and Tommy sat in The Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer.

"How are you?" Lily asked, referring to his depression that came from the Quidditch match the day before.

He smiled. "It was only the first game, we'll come back." Lily silently noted how he said 'we.'

"When's your next game?" Lily asked.

"Late November, I don't know the exact date," he said. "But I know what we need to work on. I only hope Jack does."

"I wouldn't count on Jack," Lily said, bitterly.

Tommy frowned. "Why not?"

"He's not the best person ever," Lily said.

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe not, but he's a good captain."

"But not a good sport," Lily said.

Tommy frowned, urging her to explain: "The way he pushed James?" she said.

"Oh," Tommy said, understanding. "Well, I think he only did that because we already lost."

"He just has a temper," Lily muttered.

"Just like James," Tommy said.

"Yes," Lily agreed, thinking about the fight. She had not heard what happened, but she had seen James almost punch Jack. She doubted there was any real cause—he just wanted to hit something. "He's a jerk."

"But he is a good Quidditch player. And capain," Tommy said.

"I would say average, but if you wanna be nice…" Lily said, smiling. Tommy laughed.

"You really don't like James, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," Lily said.

"Of course she does," Eli said, sitting down next to Lily. "She has to, because if she doesn't then they won't get married and have kids, which means I owe some people a lot of money."

"Eli!" Lily scolded. Eli just laughed.

"It'll happen," she said.

Tommy smiled at Lily. "Not if I can help it," he said.

"Ugh," Eli said, "you're disgusting. Both of you."

"Why exactly did you come over here Eli?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"To drink butterbeer. Marlene and Maria are getting some."

"Oh, lovely, more people," Lily said, sarcastically. But she knew this would happen, which is why she had sat in a larger, half-circle booth.

"Shut up, you love us," Marlene said, walking up and placing a butterbeer down in front of Eli. She and Maria took seats at the table.

"Well," Tommy said to Lily, "It was nice to have at least a few minutes to ourselves."

"When you date one of us, you date all of us," Maria said, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Yes," Eli agreed. "And Lily's cat."

"Don't bring him into this!"

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, smiling. "Where is Churchill anyway?"

"He wasn't feeling well before term started. I'm bringing him back after the holidays," Lily explained.

"He just wanted to get away from Tommy," Eli said.

"Eli!" Lily groaned.

"Lily!" Remus had said it as he walked up to their table.

"Hello, Remus," Lily greeted.

"Did you all enjoy your day?" Remus asked.

"Well," Eli said, "I hexed Jack right before he went into Madam Pudifoot's with Evelyn Bywater, so that was good."

"Eli, I don't think that's good," Remus said.

"Sh," she put a hand up to silence him. "Let it happen."

"I didn't see my siblings at all today, so my day was nice," Marlene said.

"And I spent most of my day with Al," Maria said, referring to her boyfriend.

"Oh, Remus, sit down," Lily offered, realizing he had been standing.

"Oh no, it's fine Lily, we already have a table," Remus said, smiling.

Lily's face fell. "What do you mean 'we?'"

But her question was answered as Sirius slid into the booth next to Marlene and James slid into it next to Tommy, squishing everyone together.

"We don't have enough room for you two," Tommy said.

"Quiet, Thomas," James said. "Squeeze in more, we still need to fit Peter and Remus."

"My name is Tommy, _Potter,_ and we are not fitting any more people." He tried to shove James out, but James held onto the seat and fought to stay in.

"Hey, I'm just trying to sit down! Call off your guard dog, Evans!" James said.

Lily said nothing.

"Tommy!" Marlene said. "There's no use fighting him! You're just going to get yourselves kicked out."

Tommy sighed and stopped fighting James.

"Thank you," James said to Marlene. "At least someone here has self-restraint." Eli kicked Tommy under the table to stop him from doing anything.

"Well," Sirius said, "this is fun. Just the nine of us. At each others' throats. It's like a Black family reunion!"

"Black," Marlene said, "why are you here?"

"Well, Remus came over here and then I saw your beautiful face and knew I had to come too. James came for Lily."

"I think it's time we left," Lily said, taking Tommy's hand.

"Aw, don't go," Sirius complained.

"No, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow and, hey, I don't want Tommy killing anyone, so…" Lily said with false-sweetness in her voice.

"Potter. Move," Tommy said, threateningly.

"I didn't hear a ple—" James was cut mid sentence by Tommy shoving him out of the booth.

Tommy and Lily left.

"Well," Sirius said. "We can still enjoy our time. I vote we snog. I'll take Marlene, Remus can get Eli, and Peter can get Maria."

"What about me?" James asked.

"You're reserved," Sirius explained.

"For?"

"Lily," Sirius and Eli said it at the same time. James rolled his eyes.

"How about we go to Honeydukes?" Marlene suggested. Everyone murmured their agreement and they left.

xoxo

Lily and Tommy walked through the streets slowly, they were in no rush to get back as there was still plenty of time. They were holding hands and talking.

"I hate him," Tommy said.

"I know," Lily said softly.

"Why is he such a jerk?"

"He's a spoiled brat who can do whatever he wants and worms his way out of trouble," Lily said.

"Glad you think so too," Tommy said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because it's not just me out of the entire school," he said, making her laugh.

"We've got each other," she said.

"I don't want to let you go, Lily," Tommy said.

She smiled up at him. "I don't want to let _us_ go," she said.

He looked at her for a few moments before saying, "I love you."

Lily stopped. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I, um—"

He looked at her and, realizing his mistake, he quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I mean, it's not that I don't—I just didn't want to—"

Lily shook her head and waved him off. "It's fine. Let's just keep walking. How's your sister?"

As he talked, Lily thought.

In a perfect world, she would have looked up at him when he said… _that_ and smiled and said she loved him back. In a perfect world, they would have hugged and kissed and been happy. In a perfect world, she wouldn't have panicked and froze.

Why did she anyway? Why did she freeze? She loved him, didn't she? Shouldn't she? He clearly loved her. Maybe it was because he caught her off guard. Or because she was still upset over Potter. Or she was tired.

In the end, the only explanation Lily could think of was that it was not a perfect world.

xoxo

James had been watching the Map constantly, every night, waiting for Professor Turing to leave her office. But rarely did it happen. One night early in November, she did, however.

Last time it had happened, Lily and Remus had interrupted him. Well, more like he followed them and listened to their conversation.

James knew Remus was patrolling tonight, so he kept an eye on them on the map, but at one point he did have to cross paths with them. He made sure the Cloak was covering him completely before continuing.

He tried hard not to listen to their conversation, but again, his own name caught his attention.

"—not so bad," Remus was saying. James couldn't help but feel proud.

"Well he's certainly not-so-good," Lily retorted.

"Maybe not at times, but when he wants to be, he can be… less of a horrible person?" Remus sounded as though he was convincing himself. James felt less proud.

"That alone tells me all I need to know," Lily said.

James started to walk away, but then he heard something he couldn't ignore.

"He cares about you, you know," Remus said. James's eyes widened and he turned around to see Lily raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"Really? I think that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while. James hates me," Lily said. James nodded, agreeing. But he knew he had to follow. What else would Remus say?

"He doesn't hate you," Remus said. James shook his head. It was like Remus didn't even know him! "He says he does, but he doesn't. And even if he did, he cared enough not to tell anyone about your dad."

"Or he didn't have enough time before he spilled it to the world," Lily snapped. "Or perhaps he wanted to try acting like a human being for once, with feelings and everything."

"I think you're being too hard on him," Remus said.

"I can't trust him. I can't hold a mature conversation with him. I can't be in his presence without him making fun of me or calling me some name!"

"That's just him," Remus said.

"How did we even get on this topic?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Remus said sincerely. He thought for a moment. "It started when you told me that Tommy told you he loved you…"

James didn't hear much after that. His rushing thoughts drowned out Remus's words and, stopping in his tracks, their voices grew fainter as they walked away. Their voices sounded like distant echoes in the back of his mind.

Thomas loved Lily. Lily loved Thomas. They loved each other. They told each other. They were in love. They were perfect for each other, and happy together, and in love. _She_ was in love.

Wait.

Why did he care? James shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get a grip.

He looked at the Map. Again, Turing had beaten him to her office. He sighed and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, for some reason more upset than before.

xoxo

James ran through the forest quickly. He needed to do that: Run. He needed to get everything he had out, and Quidditch wasn't doing that for him. So he ran now. Around the trees, over rocks, through streams. Everywhere. _Anywhere_. Just running.

He stopped, eventually, at a stream. He lowered his head and drank delicately from it. Less than a minute later, a dog burst through the bushes with a large wolf behind him. The dog lapped up the water at the stream with little grace. The wolf just splashed in it.

A small rat scurried off the dog and ran to the stream, not only drinking from it, but using the water to clean and calm himself. Then, he scurried up onto James, where he rested on his head.

The wolf grew bored soon enough and started to wander around, taking in his surroundings. They never usually went this deep into the woods, but James had led today and he had needed to run.

James stomped on the ground to get the dog's attention. The dog looked up and noticed the wolf's anxious behaviour. He nodded to James and then shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

James turned to the wolf and touched its side with his muzzle. The wolf turned and started to follow James as he started running again. They ran and ran.

James ran long after he grew tired. He ran for so long that he grew numb. He lost track of everything. Pain, time, exhaustion, direction. Nothing seemed to exist.

He was broken out of his trance, however, when he heard a bark. He realized they needed to stop. He slowed to a stop at another small stream.

The dog came to a stop next to James and glared at him. James looked away and drank from the stream.

Then, the wolf came. It was slower, and when it got to them, it collapsed and drank from a laying position on the ground. The dog glared at James again but he ignored it. He felt bad enough.

They waited longer this time, the wolf refusing to move. He even scratched the dog when it tried to get him up. So they waited.

However, after a while, the sky started to grow light. They got the wolf up with less resistance.

James started to lead again, but the dog ran in his way and shook his violently. James stomped his feet into the ground in protest, but the dog just growled at him. After a minute-long staring match—and a tired/annoyed growl from the wolf—James bowed his head and let the dog lead.

James and the wolf followed the dog back, the rat still clinging to James's head. They got back onto the grounds as the last few stars went out.

James, Sirius, and Peter got out of the shack and the Whomping Willow when the sun just started to peak over the horizon.

xoxo

"Alright, James, what the hell?" Sirius asked. He didn't sound mad, just curious.

"What are you talking about?" James yawned.

"Last night? When you went off and ran the distance of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley about ten times over," Sirius said, yawning in response to James's.

"Oh, I don't know, I had a lot on my mind. I am sorry about that," James said, looking away.

"Hey, I don't care, but I bet Moony will," Sirius said.

"I know," James said, sadly.

"And me!" Peter said. "Do you know how hard it was to hold on!? I could've fallen off and then where would we be?"

"Sorry, Wormtail," James said, feeling more and more guilty by the minute.

They walked into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Oh, it's you," she said, used to them coming for Remus. "Come in. But he had a particularly bad night, so you'll have to leave soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, leading them in.

"What did you do?" Remus asked as they walked up to him. "I feel like I just ran an Olympic race."

James and Sirius looked at eachother. "It's a long race," Peter explained, annoyed.

"Oh," they said in unison. "That's because of James," Sirius added.

"I couldn't stop running," James said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. At least it's a Sunday. We don't have classes and I can sleep," Remus said, his head falling back on the pillow and his eyelids drooping.

"You three, out," Pomfrey said. She shooed them out of the room, forcing them to go down to breakfast.

xoxo

They sat down across from Lily, Marlene, Eli, and Maria.

"Good morning," Sirius greeted.

"Yes, simply wonderful," Marlene said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"The twins got in more trouble," Eli explained.

"What kind of trouble," James asked, grinning.

"Yesterday, they went into Madam Puddifoot's and put potions in most of the teas," Marlene said, angrily.

"Brilliant," Sirius and James said at the same time. James added, "What did the potions do?"

"Most didn't work," Marlene said. "But some people got sick, one person turned purple, and one man's ears grew twice their size."

"Well, they are certainly going places!" Sirius said.

"Please don't," Marlene said.

"They're just looking for fun. We used to be like that too!" Sirius said.

"You're _still _like that," Maria snapped.

"Thank you," James said.

"It wasn't a compliment," Maria said.

"I just don't want to yell at them again," Marlene said. "We've been doing pretty well, as a family, I just…" Lily put a hand on her arm, comforting her.

"Just make sure they get loads of detentions," Sirius said.

"If you _really _want them to stop, that is," James said.

"That never worked for you," Maria said.

"Yeah, but you might as well try," Sirius shrugged. He cringed at the movement, still tired from the night before.

"What happened to you three?" Lily asked, speaking for the first time. She had noticed they did not look good earlier, but didn't bother asking until now.

"We had a rough night," Sirius said.

"Doing what?" Eli asked.

There was a silence. Then, "Do you _want _to know?" Sirius asked.

Eli grimaced. "Never mind."

"We just got into a small… fight," James said.

"Looks like more than that," Lily said.

"And where's Remus?" Maria asked.

"Sick," Sirius said.

"Again?" Eli asked.

"He drank an unlabeled potion in our dormitory," James said.

"Yeah, it made him all wild and crazy," Sirius added.

"We had to wrestle him to get to the hospital wing," Peter concluded.

The girls looked at them. "Okay, then," Lily said. "Well, I'm going to the library." She got up and left.

"Do we have practice today?" Marlene asked.

James sighed. "No, but if you bothered to look at the schedule, you wouldn't need to ask."

Marlene shrugged. "Great, I'm going to go get Flitwick to give the twins more detentions."

"Maria and I need to write our essay for potions. We're going to the common room," Eli said.

"Why not the library with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's on a date with Tommy," Maria said. James instantly felt sick.

"See you guys later," Eli said as they walked away.

xoxo

"What's the main ingredient in the Volubilis Potion?" Lily asked.

"Stewed mandrake, I think," Tommy said.

Lily kept writing, the silence between them settling. They had not talked much since the week before, when Tommy had said he loved her. Their conversations had been uncomfortable and they had started to avoid each other.

"Lily," Tommy said. She looked up at him. "I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for what I said last week. I wasn't thinking straight, and I was still mad at James, and it just came out."

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I only hesitated because I was still upset about James and you caught me off guard and I just didn't know how to react."

"We deserve a better moment," Tommy said.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes, we do. A moment where we are both thinking clearly."

"How about we forget it ever happened?" Tommy suggested. "And when we do get our moment, it will be perfect."

Lily smiled. He was amazing. "Sounds good."

"Now, what's going on with Marlene's siblings? I heard they got in trouble for something, but I'm not sure what," he said.

"Oh, well they decided to—" Her sentence broke off as James Potter sat down next to Tommy, diagonal from her.

"What the hell, Potter?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, hello Thomas," James said. "Sorry, Lily didn't tell me you would be here."

"What?" Tommy hissed.

"We usually do this, meet up in the library, have fun here, then move the party to a broom closet," James said, casually.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up, Potter."

"Potter, get out," Lily said, her voice dangerous.

"I understand if you're jealous," James said to Tommy. "If it's any consolation, she's screamed your name a few times."

Tommy was about to hit James, but Lily stood up abruptly and walked away from them. The two boys watched her walk out of the library and disappear around a corner.

"I won't hit you, but only because I know that if I do, Lily will hate me," Tommy said.

"How kind of you," James said sarcastically.

"But you better stay away from Lily."

"Why's that, tough guy?" James taunted.

"Because," Tommy said, as if it should be obvious, "you're hurting her."

xoxo

"Professor Flitwick," Marlene called, walking into his classroom.

The small man in question looked up at her from his desk. "Hello, Miss McKinnon," Flitwick said. "If you're here about your siblings, then no, I haven't written home."

"Actually, I was here to ask you to give them more detentions," Marlene said.

"Well, they already have three nights a week for a month," Flitwick said.

"Could we make it four nights a week?" Marlene asked.

"That's not allowed."

"Then how about two months," Marlene said.

"Miss McKinnon, I think they are being properly punished with what has already been assigned to them," Flitwick said.

Marlene sighed, "Okay, but why didn't you write home?"

"Ah, yes well, Professor Dumbledore did wish to talk to you. I suggest you ask him," Flitwick said. "Go to his office, password is Pumpkin Pasties."

"Thanks," Marlene said.

She walked out and down to Dumbledore's office. She looked up at the statue of the gargoyle. "Um, Pumpkin Pasties?"

The gargoyle moved aside, revealing the spiraling staircase behind it. Marlene stepped onto the stairs, anxious to get to the top. What would he say? Why did he want to talk to her personally?

As she got to the top, she knocked on the door. A faint "Come in," was heard a few seconds later.

As Marlene entered the large office, Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ah, Miss McKinnon. Glad you could come," he said.

"May I ask why I'm here?" Marlene asked.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Marlene sat. "I wanted to talk to you about your parents. You're housekeeper informed me that they have not made contact with her, and I understand you and your siblings have been informed of this as well?"

"Yes," Marlene said, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I contacted the Ministry," Dumbledore said. "While they could not tell me what your parents were working on, they did tell me that they, too, have lost contact with them."

Marlene stared blankly at a muggle knick-knack on Dumbledore's desk. "Oh," was all she said.

"I understand if you are upset by this," Dumbledore said calmly, "but I feel the need to talk to you about something." He paused to see if if she would say anything, but when she didn't, he continued.

"I fear that a time may come, when the ministry will announce your parents'…"

"Deaths," Marlene supplied.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. And if that time comes, I think that you will need to take custody of your siblings. Your birthday is January fourth, yes?"

"Yes," she said hoarsely.

"At that time, if the Ministry declares the passing of your parents, you will be able to care for your siblings."

Marlene's eyes slowly moved upward until they locked in with Dumbledore's. "And if they call it before then?"

"So you are willing to do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I am!" Marlene yelled. "I'm not having some horrible foster parent take them, or them rot away in an adoption home! And we will not be separated."

"Well then, if before your seventeenth birthday, you're parents are announced dead, we—being Hogwarts—will keep them here until you are seventeen." Dumbledore said.

"Is that even allowed?" Marlene asked with wide eyes.

"I already worked it out. But this is, of course, a worst case scenario. And I truly hope it does not come to this," Dumbledore said.

"I hope so too," Marlene said meekly.

"Also, since you are the closest thing to a parent, I ask you to take some responsibility for their behavior. Detentions are not the only things that will make them behave," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor," Marlene said.

"That's all," Dumbledore said.

Marlene nodded and walked out of the office, down the spiraling staircase, and past the gargoyle. She stopped in the hall and took a shaky breath. She would not cry. Someone could see her. She would not cry here.

She stumbled only a few steps down the hall before collapsing into a fitful of tears. She leaned against the wall, curled up, sobbing.

Why did this have to happen to her? To them? After all, they were just teenagers. And teenagers shouldn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please tell me, i love to hear what you guys think. Oh, by the way, there was a guest reviewer who said they think they know how James knew about Lily's dad and why he didn't tell anyone and i'm really curious to know what they were thinking. They reviewed as a guest, so i couldn't PM them and ask, but i'd love to hear theories and/or predictions from them or anyone...**

**Anyways, hope you Americans had a good and safe 4th of July (i'm also an American ('MURICA)) because that's the best day of the year! See ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	13. A November Filler

**Okay, so i'm terribly sorry for a few things. First, i haven't updated in a while. Excuse: i was taking a break from writing for a week, then i had a small bout of writer's block, then i got very sick. Sorry. Second, this chapter. It is exactly what it says: a _filler chapter. _It's 2,000 words and it's not very good in my opinion. Excuse: i knew exactly how i wanted the next three chapters to happen, but i didn't know what to do with this chapter, so this pile of... mud... came out. Sorry. Thanks for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Recap: Lily hates James and Snape, naturally. Marlene's parents are still missing. Marlene might have to take custody of her siblings.**

* * *

James sped around the pitch quickly, surveying his players. They were running a mock game with two chasers. They weren't doing too badly, but it would take more than this to win the Cup.

James called for them to land. "Okay, tomorrow we're going to work on formation," he told them. Everyone nodded. "Get some rest and be ready tomorrow." With that, everyone disbanded.

James walked slowly into the locker room, Sirius by his side.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"They're not playing as well as they can," James said.

"I know, but we're getting closer to the holidays. Everyone's just tired and wants to go home," Sirius explained.

"That's a month away, Padfoot!" James said. "That's no excuse!"

"McKinnon," Sirius called out, causing her to turn around. "How come no one's playing very good?"

"First of all," Marlene said, "it's very _well._ Not good."

"Yeah thanks, Remus," Sirius said sarcastically. "Just answer the question."

Marlene shrugged. "Well, the holidays are coming up."

"See?" Sirius said to James.

"That's a month away!" James complained.

"Then I don't know," Marlene said, a little more harshly than intended.

"Whoa," Sirius said.

"You alright, McKinnon?" James asked.

Marlene sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It's my parents. Dumbledore talked to the Ministry and they said they haven't had contact with my parents in months."

"Have you told the little McKinnons?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet," Marlene said guiltily.

"Well, you're handling it better than last time," James said.

"Yeah, I'll figure something out," Marlene said.

xoxo

Lily looked up from her work to see who dared to sit across from her. She could not have been more surprised. Severus Snape.

"Hi, Lily," he said softly.

"What do you want?" Lily spat.

He sat down across from her and looked at her with wide eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well you better say what you need to before your bullies come and threaten to kill us both," Lily said.

"They're not like that. They're my friends," Severus said.

"Friends don't threaten friends, Sev," Lily said.

"They don't threaten me," Severus defended.

"Of course they don't," Lily said. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Lily snarled.

"Anything," Severus said. "How are you?"

"Fine."

A pause, then, "That's it?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to talk to me? After everything?" Severus asked, desperately.

"You mean being hurt countless of times by your hand, being made to look a fool by your friends, and watching you grow less and less happy? Yes."

"So, that's the end?" Severus asked.

"That's the end."

"I am sorry, Lily," Severus said.

"That's a real shame."

Severus got up and left, having nothing more to say.

xoxo

November brought chills to the Earth and snow to the skies, covering the ground in a thin layer of white crystals. The days grew ever-shorter and the nights revealed thousands of stars shimmering happily.

Eli was slowly walking down the corridor, late for Herbology. She was playing with her wand, making random objects float when she came across Eric Tomkins.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked suspiciously.

"The library. I have a free period. Aren't you supposed to be in Herbology?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" Eli asked.

"Because," he said quickly, "the Marauders said they were going down. Surprising that they're going down before you."

"Well, I am going down, but I'm already late, so what's the point in rushing?" Eli reasoned.

Eric shook his head. "You sound like the Marauders."

"Is that a compliment?" Eli asked.

"If you want it to be."

"Wait," Eli said, confused. "How come you don't take Herbology?"

"Because it's not required after fifth year," he said, as if it were obvious.

"What? How come I'm taking it then?" Eli asked, annoyed and shocked.

"Well, did you pass every year?" Eric asked.

"Yes! I think!" Eli said defensively.

"Then why did you choose to take it?" Eric asked her.

"Oh!" Eli said, realization dawning on her. "It's because Lily chose my classes for me!"

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because she's good at it. And if she does it, then usually we get our classes together. You know, Maria, Marlene, Lily and I."

"Well, blame Lily," Eric said.

"What do you take instead?" Eli asked.

"Alchemy," Eric said.

Eli's eyes widened and she started to laugh. "You actually take that?"

"Is that funny?" Eric asked, slightly hurt.

"No, no," Eli said quickly, trying to stop laughing. "I just didn't know you took that. Isn't that class, like, _super _boring and, like, no one takes it?"

"Well, yeah," Eric said, shifting uncomfortably. "The class is pretty small, I guess. But it's not boring."

"Sure, sure," Eli said, giggling. "You just don't strike me as the 'alchemist' type."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What is an alchemist type?"

"I don't know. Nerdy? Boring? Quiet? Severus Snape-ish?" Eli said.

"Well thanks," Eric said, sarcastically.

"Are you even listening? I just said you _weren't _any of those things."

"Yeah, you're so considerate," Eric said.

"Hey, I could be so much more mean," Eli said defensively. "But I'm not. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, I feel blessed," Eric said.

"Well if you're just going to be a sarcastic jerk, then I won't bother talking to you!" Eli said.

"Says the queen of sarcasm and being a jerk," Eric said calmly.

"At least I know when I'm being a jerk," Eli said, upset.

"I know when I'm being a jerk. But I'm really only a jerk when I want to be," Eric said.

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Eli said.

Eric frowned. "Well, no."

"Then why are you a jerk to me?" Eli asked.

"I am a jerk to people who deserve it. Or my friends and other people I like."

"So I deserve it?" Eli asked.

Eric just shrugged.

Eli realized that he was very right. She did deserve a bit of her own medicine. But she wouldn't admit that. "Ugh! You are so annoying!"

She stormed away. Away from Herbology.

Eric watched her go and sighed.

xoxo

As the days went on, Lily found more reasons not to talk to James, and more ways to avoid him.

In potions, they were working on the Wiggenweld Potion. Well, Lily was working on it while she slapped James's hand if he tried to touch something.

She had not said a word to him since they started working on it.

"Evans?" James asked.

She didn't speak. Instead, she added the lionfish spines.

"So, you're still mad at me," he said. "And not talking to me. Oh! I have an idea!" He rummaged through his bag and took out a piece of parchment and put it down in front of her. "This time, _I _will talk, and _you _will write!"

Lily picked up her wand and flicked it wordlessly at the piece of parchment. Suddenly, it burst into flames and turned to ashes on the table. She put her wand down and added the two drops of flobberworm mucus.

James stared at the ashes on the table with wide eyes. "Okay, then," he said. "I can see that you don't want to write either. Well, will you at least let me talk?"

Lily stirred the cauldron, watching it slowly turn red. She didn't say or do anything else.

"I will take that as a yes," James said cheerily. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know, I know, I've said it a lot. But I really do mean it. Please believe me."

Lily added more flobberworm mucus and continued stirring.

James sighed and looked to Sirius, who sat next to Marlene. They were arguing about the next ingredient to add.

"Padfoot," James hissed. Sirius turned to look at him, allowing Marlene to add the ingredient she thought was right. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Evans still not talking to you?"

"No," James said, bitterly.

"Mr. Potter," Slughorn said, coming up behind them, "please keep your conversations between you and your lab partner."

"Yes, Professor," he mumbled, turning back to Lily. She was starting to add the salamander blood, the last step. "Although it would be easier if she was speaking to me."

Lily watched as the potion turned green, but said nothing.

"_Oh, James_," James said in a high-pitched, breathy voice. "_The only reason I won't talk to you is because if I do, I can't promise it would be appropriate_."

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself before putting a few drops of the potion into a vial.

"Oh, Lily," James said in his normal voice, "I understand. Many women go through the same thing. You are not alone."

Lily opened her mouth and James's heart sped up, thinking she would say something to him. Also, worried what she would say to him. But when she spoke, she called out, "Professor! How is this?"

Slughorn made his way over slowly and inspected the potion. "Why yes, it seems you have perfectly brewed another difficult potion on your first try. Well done, you two! Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

"Good job, Evans," James said. Lily ignored him.

"Good job, Evans," Sirius called to her. Lily turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius," she said.

Sirius grinned smugly at James and James made a face. "I'm still bored, Padfoot!"

It was at that time that Sirius's and Marlene's cauldron decided to bubble over and smoke.

"No!" Marlene called out, jumping back.

Sirius, too, jumped back. "You added the flobberworm mucus before the lionfish spines, didn't you?!"

"You turned your back!" Marlene defended.

Slughorn, on the opposite side of the room, waved his wand. The potion cleared away in an instant. "Get new ingredients," he sighed. "Start again."

Marlene and Sirius had a quick argument before Marlene went to go get more ingredients.

"Wow, Padfoot," James said. "I have to admit, that was _quite _entertaining."

"Shove off," Sirius snapped. "Now we get to start all over while you and Lily celebrate being done and perfect."

"You realize that I had nothing to do with making it, right?" James said.

"You still get to celebrate," Sirius said, before turning back to Marlene as she sat down with the ingredients.

James turned back to Lily. "So, what's new with you?"

"Potter."

"Yes?"

_"Shut it."_

xoxo

As the days wore on the snow started to create a thicker layer on the ground, and the students grew more and more excited. December was nearing, bringing Christmas and holiday with it.

"So," Tommy said to Lily in the library, "my mom is very anxious to meet you."

Lily's heart skipped a beat, as the sentence brought up the memory of their Hogsmeade visit and the surprise "I Love You."

Lily's face must have expressed her feelings because Tommy quickly said, "Only if you want to, I mean. If you don't want to, or you can't, that's totally fine."

But Lily was already shaking her head and smiling. "No, no," she said. "I would be happy to meet her. When?"

"She wants to meet you over the summer. She wanted to see you over Christmas break, but she can't."

Lily grinned. "I can't wait."

Lily had never officially met Tommy's mom. She had seen her from a distance and waved, but never spoken a word to her. Not that she didn't want to, it just never worked out that way.

She had met Tommy's dad twice and had brief conversations with him. She had met his older sister, Avery, many times and had very much liked her. But Lily had never met his mom.

She grew excited at the thought of meeting Tommy's mom. She thought, briefly, about how one day she might call that woman _her_ mom.

But then, Tommy snapped her attention away from that thought with a question. Lily was quite happy that he did not see the blush that had crept onto her face.

However, Severus Snape, who had been watching from behind a bookshelf a few feet away, _did _notice, and he grew angry. His only consolation: at least it wasn't Potter.

* * *

**Next chapter will come out next week (hopefully) and it's called "It's a Sibling Thing." See ya next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


	14. It's a Sibling Thing

**Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back, sorry if you don't remember anything. I barely edited this chapter so i'm sorry for it, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys. I really hope you enjoy it and go back to avidly reading this story. I know since I posted my last note about continuing i did gain a few followers, so I'm hoping that keeps up. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day. She would do it. She was strong. She was mighty. Mighty McKinnon. She

Liked the sound of that.

_Back on track, McKinnon, _she scolded herself. _Stay focused._

She walked through the corridors, forcing her legs to keep moving. She was almost there. She could see the door.

She stopped right outside of it and took a deep breath. It would be okay. Everything would be okay.

She reached out a hand and opened the door. She saw her siblings, already waiting for her. They were in an empty classroom that hadn't been used in years.

"Why are we here Marlene?" Valerie asked.

"It's a waste of a Saturday," David added.

"Trust me," Marlene said, weakly, "it isn't."

"What's wrong?" Bradley asked.

"You know how I told you about our parents not making contact, and then you guys said you trusted me?" Marlene asked.

They nodded silently.

"Well, Dumbledore contacted the Ministry," Marlene said. She hesitated for a few seconds before forcing out the next sentence: "They haven't had contact with mom and dad in months, either."

Silence settled over the room like a blanket. It was a minute before Bradley broke the silence.

"So, are they… _dead?_" he asked hoarsely, tears welling in his eyes.

"We don't know," Marlene said quickly. "The Ministry is looking into it."

"And what if they are dead?" Valerie asked.

"What will happen to us?" David added.

"Dumbledore worked that out with the Ministry," Marlene said. "If they are dead, I will take care of you."

"So, you'll be our new parent?" Valerie asked.

"Like a new mom?" David added.

"A legal guardian," Marlene corrected Valerie. She then corrected David: "And, more like a 'sister who wants her siblings not to be separated, so she agrees to take care of them in the event of their parents' deaths.'"

They were all quiet. "I'm scared, Marly," Bradley said.

Marlene sighed. "So am I, Brad. But we'll be fine. I mean, it's not like this is actually happening. Like Dumbledore said, this is just a 'worst case scenario.'"

"And what if it becomes real?" Valerie said.

"What if they are dead?" David clarified.

"Then we have a plan," Marlene said. "One thing's for sure; we will not be separated."

"Promise?" Bradley asked.

"Promise."

xoxo

In the early days of December, McGonagall went around taking down the names of which students were leaving and which students were staying for the holidays.

Valerie and David went up to Marlene in the library.

"Hi Marlene," Valerie said, sweetly.

"Your tone implies that you want something," Marlene said, annoyed.

"We were just thinking—" Valerie started.

"—since mom and dad aren't around—" David continued.

"—then there's no point—"

"—and no real reason—"

"—that we should have to—"

They seemed both not want to say something, and kept setting the other up to say it. Finally, Marlene said, "Just spit it out."

"—go home," they said together.

There was a silence that settled in which Marlene became extremely upset. "What?"

The twins looked at her with equal expressions on their faces—wide eyes and paler skin than normal.

"Guys," Marlene said, trying to keep calm. "Christmas is about going home and spending time with family."

"But this is home," Valerie argued.

"And one-third of our family isn't here," David added.

"We are going home. _All _of us. Bradley wanted to go home. We're going home. We are not separating, remember?" Marlene said.

"But that house—" Valerie said.

"—it's so big—" David added.

"—and without mom and dad—"

"—it won't feel like home."

"I know, but that's something we will have to work through, but you are not staying," Marlene said. "None of us are."

The twins stormed away without another word.

Later, Marlene went to Professor McGonagall.

"I just wanted you to know that all the McKinnons will be going home over holiday," Marlene told McGonagall.

The older woman frowned. "Is there a reason you came to tell me yourself? For all of them?" she asked.

"The twins have this idea in their head that they are staying here for the break," Marlene explained.

"And you don't want that?" McGonagall asked.

"We already decided we were all going home," Marlene told her. "We also decided that we were not splitting up."

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, Miss McKinnon. I will put them down for leaving."

"Thank you, Professor."

xoxo

Eli went up to Professor McGonagall at the end of class. Professor McGonagall looked up at her with mild interest. Eli felt suddenly self-aware.

"Professor," Eli said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going home for the holidays."

McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down Eli's name. "Very well, Miss Smith," she said.

"Also, I was just wondering if my sister was going home or not?" Eli asked tentatively.

McGonagall's eyes scanned the parchment. "Yes, Teresa Smith. Going home."

Eli sighed, relieved. "Okay, thank you."

She left the room, moving down the hall. She went to the Gryffindor common room and looked around. She spotted Janet Cliff, Terri's friend. Eli ran over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Terri?" she asked Janet.

Janet looked up at her with wide eyes. "Um, why?"

"Because she's my sister and I want to know," Eli said, annoyed.

"Look, Eli, I like you, I do. But I was instructed never to tell you where Terri was if you asked," she said.

"What? Why?" Eli asked.

"Well, you were kind of a jerk to her," Janet said.

"I am not! I mean, I _was _not! Ugh! I'll find her myself!" Eli said. She turned around and stormed through the common room. "If any of you see my sister, _tell me_!" she called out.

As she slammed the portrait hole open—earning a lecture from the Fat Lady that she ignored—she saw someone jump back to avoid being hit.

"What the hell?" Both Eli and the person she almost hit said the same phrase at the same time.

"Eli? Geez, are you trying to kill me?" Eli saw that it was Eric Tomkins standing in front of her.

"Shut it," Eli said, "I'm angry."

She started to storm away. "No, no, it's fine," Eric called after her. "You don't need to apologize!"

Eli whipped her head around, her dark curls spiraling around her. "You think I'm going to apologize?"

"That's usually what people do," Eric said.

"No," Eli said. "I'm too upset to apologize."

"Why?" Eric asked.

Eli suddenly had an idea. "Have you seen my sister?" she asked.

"Um, no," Eric said, confused.

"Merlin, you really are useless," Eli said.

"Eli," Eric said, before she walked away.

"_What?!_" she snarled.

"Don't talk to her while you're this angry," Eric suggested.

"Yeah, thanks, Dumbledore," she said, sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion. Merlin, why are you such a bitch?" Eric asked.

"Because I am!" Eli screamed before walking away.

She walked through the corridors calling out Terri's name. It was a last resort. But after about an hour, she gave up and went back to the Common Room.

xoxo

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said from across the dormitory, "do you think if you ate Wormtail whole while you were a werewolf and he was a rat and then he became a human while you were a human, then you would explode from the inside?"

James, Remus, and Peter stared at Sirius with various looks of horror.

"It was just a question," Sirius said.

"Please don't let me eat Wormtail," Remus said to James.

"Please don't let Sirius feed me to Moony," Peter said to James.

"Merlin! It was just a hypothetical question! I'm not going to feed anyone to anybody!" Sirius defended. "But I will if you keep talking like that!"

Remus looked out the window. "The sun's getting low," he said softly. "I should get going."

"We'll be right there with you!" Peter told him.

"And we won't let James lead this time!" Sirius told him.

"And I won't let Sirius feed you Wormtail," James said.

As Remus shut the door, the last thing he heard was Sirius saying, "I swear to _Merlin_!"

Remus made his way down to the Hospital Wing and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door.

"Oh, my! You're here early!" she said, opening the door. "Let me just get my coat. Do you need one dear?"

"No, thank you," Remus said, trying to get this over with.

"Fine. But don't complain about the cold," Pomfrey said warningly.

"I won't."

They walked quickly out of the castle and onto the grounds. It was bitterly cold out, but Remus didn't seem to notice. He could _feel _the moon rising.

xoxo

James followed Sirius through the woods. Sirius never went very fast. About three of his strides equaled one of Remus's, so usually the wolf just casually walked along whenever Sirius led.

James didn't like this because Remus would get bored and bite or scratch them. Or worse, he would bite and scratch himself.

Nevertheless, they moved through the woods without incident, until they saw something.

Remus was the first to notice, his ears pricking and his body halting. They had not encountered wildlife in a while, so they were immediately alert upon seeing Remus's reaction.

They hoped it wasn't a unicorn. Remus loved to hunt unicorns as a wolf, but they had to take extra measures to ensure he didn't. It was far too dangerous to do that, and drinking the blood was far worse.

They looked through the trees to see what they had stumbled upon. They saw a centaur looking at them. He stood in a clearing, the moonlight shining on him.

Remus ran up to him, causing the centaur to rear on his hind legs. "Calm yourself, wolf," he said.

Remus, responding to the centaur, moved back and looked up at the creature.

They had met this centaur before, a few times. Last time, it had been the last full moon of their fifth year. They walked up to meet him.

James felt Peter run down his leg and into the grass. Within the next few seconds, Peter was a human before him.

Peter walked up to the centaur.

"Ah, Short One, I remember you," the centaur said.

Peter laughed nervously. "Yeah, 'Short One.' You know I have a name, right?"

"Yes," the centaur said, "but you and your friends insist on calling me 'Centuar,' so I call you by the names I chose to."

"That's fair," Peter said.

"I see you are taking your werewolf out for a walk," the centaur said, watching James constantly jump out of the way of Remus's claws and teeth.

"Yeah," Peter said. "That werewolf thing. It kinda happens every month."

"Does he ever hurt you? In his wolf form?"

"Sometimes," Peter said, confused as to why the question was being asked. "Mostly James and Sirius, though."

"And you are alright with this?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" the centaur asked, as Sirius pounced on Remus and they wrestled on the ground.

"Because," Peter said, as if it were obvious, "he's our friend. And we will gladly take a few scratches on us over cuts on him."

The centaur peered at Peter. "You have classes tomorrow, yes?"

Peter looked at him. "Uh, yeah?"

The centaur looked back at Remus. He stomped his hooves on the ground. A mouse jumped out of the ground and peered around.

Remus, sensing the mouse, turned and started chasing it around.

"You two," the centaur said, pointing at James and Sirius. "Change."

They looked at each other before changing into their human forms. "What?" James asked.

"You three need sleep for your classes. Return to the castle. I will look after your werewolf," the centaur said.

"Yeah, no way," James said.

"Why would we just give him up? To you especially?!" Sirius said.

"I will make sure he is back in his shack by sunrise. You may trust me," the centaur said.

"Why can we trust you?" Peter asked. "We barely know you!"

"I am a nonhuman creature. I would enjoy the company of your werewolf," the centaur said.

Remus chased the mouse back into its hole and pawed at the earth when it didn't come out again. He started to whine.

"And I'm sure he would enjoy my company," the centaur added.

Remus sniffed the side of the creature in front of them.

Then, the centaur turned his head to them and said, almost sadly, "Please."

James sighed. "Fine," he said.

"_What?!_" Sirius and Peter screeched at the same time.

"Well, he's not going to hurt him!" James defended. "I say we trust him."

"No," Sirius said.

"James, we don't know him!" Peter said.

"All the more reason to take a chance. It's not like we're signing over his soul, or giving him to Snivellus!" James said.

"Come on!" Sirius said. "You would just give him up?"

"I promise a safe return of him," the centaur said.

"He's not some trinket we can just loan away. Or a pet we can let stay over a friend's house!" Sirius said.

"But he told me to!" James said.

There was a pause.

"Who told you to do what?" Peter asked.

"Remus!" James said. "Last time we saw The Centaur, Remus told me that he trusted him. He said to trust him as well. Remus trusts him. So do I."

There was a brief moment of thought before Peter said, "I trust him."

Sirius huffed. "Fine," he said. "But I don't like it."

"Thank you, I promise your werewolf will be fine," the centaur said.

James turned into a stag and ran into the woods. Sirius turned to The Centaur. "He better be," he said. He turned into a dog and let Peter climb onto him before running after James.

xoxo

The Marauders, despite having trusted—or semi-trusted—The Centaur, were all relieved to see Remus safe and sound in the hospital wing the next morning. The only one who didn't admit it was James.

They told Remus about The Centaur. He didn't seem surprised, but he did ask how long it took for them to say yes.

"Well, James was ready to hand you over with the feeding directions," Sirius said.

"_Actually,_" James said, "I didn't want to. But you told me to, Moony. I might not have trusted him, but I do trust you."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Prongs."

"Oi! You three! Out, out, out!" Pomfrey waddled into the room, shooing them out.

"Madam Pomfrey, aren't you the vision of beauty and grace on this fine morning, did you do something different with—" Sirius was cut off by a door being slammed in his face.

"I'm sorry," James said to them.

"It's okay, Prongs," Peter said.

"Yeah, I mean, Moony obviously wanted you to do what you did, so we can't be mad. But why did he only tell you?" Sirius asked.

"Because when he told me, you two were in detention," James said.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius remembered fondly.

"For going into the girls bathroom," Peter said, making the three of them laugh.

Xoxo

"Eli. Eli. Eli! Wake up!"

Eli jumped about a foot, her face lifting off of her arms, her arms splaying out on the table to hold her upright. "What? Where am I?"

She heard giggling and a voice say, "The common room? It's midnight El." Eli looked up to see Terri standing above her.

Eli had always been jealous of her sister. Despite Eli's mean and confident exterior, she was actually quite self-conscience, and had a rather low self-esteem. Her hips and shoulders were larger than the rest of her and her stomach was bigger than she would have liked. And her chest and butt were way too pronounced. Her hair was extremely thick and had wavy curls. Yes, this meant she didn't have to brush it in the morning, but there wasn't much she could do with it. And it _always _got in the way. And when it was humid out, it frizzed worse than anything. Her hair and eyes were a muddy brown, her lips were too big, and she was shorter than most.

_Terri_, on the other hand, was perfect in Eli's eyes. Her body had slight curves that weren't overstated and her stomach was flat. Her chest was smaller, but not flat, and her butt was actually proportional to her body. Her hair was a lighter brown and straight. It was shorter than Eli's, but she put it up in different styles every day. It never frizzed or caused her any problems. Her eyes were a hazel color, her lips were smaller and the middle of them made a perfect heart. And, while she was shorter than average, she didn't look stubby, like Eli did.

"I must've fallen asleep," Eli said. Then, realizing she hadn't spoken to Terri in months, she said, "Hi."

Terri laughed. _Even her laugh is better, _Eli thought. "Hey, El," Terri said, sitting down across from her. "I heard you were looking for me. But everyone who told me that also said that you were mad, so I waited a few days."

"You told Janet Cliff never to tell me where you are," Eli explained.

"That was months ago," Terri said, not meeting Eli's eyes. "I said that back when you were being—"

"A bitch?" Eli supplied.

"I was going to say jerk," Terri said. There was a brief moment of silence before Terri said, "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh!" Eli said suddenly, feeling stupid for forgetting. "I just wanted to say sorry. That argument was stupid and we shouldn't have been involved anyway."

"No!" Terri said. "You have no reason to be sorry. If either of us should be sorry, it's me. Even if we shouldn't have been in it, I was on the wrong side of the argument."

"There is no right and wrong side to these things, Ter," Eli said.

"Yes, there is. And I want to also say thank you," Terri said.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "'Thank you?'" she repeated absently.

"Yeah," Terri said softly. "I realized after we got to Hogwarts. Dad, he… he hurt mom, didn't he?"

Eli sighed. She had tried so hard not to let Terri know. "Yes."

"And he…" Terri had tears in her eyes now. "…he hurt you too, didn't he?"

Eli closed her eyes. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse and quiet, but Terri heard her clearly.

"Thank you for not telling me," Terri said. "Thank you for trying to protect me."

Eli nodded. "I just never wanted you to get hurt," she said, sadly.

"I just can't believe that you held your tongue while I defended that monster. And just to protect me! I was so self-centered. I'm sorry," Terri said.

"No, Terri!" It's not your fault!" Eli said. "You just didn't know."

Terri hesitated, then said, "Are you coming home for the holidays?"

Eli smiled. "Of course I am! I wouldn't abandon my favourite person on the Earth!" Eli said.

"You knew I was going home?"

"I asked McGonagall to make sure. I wanted to apologize before our argument ruined Christmas," Eli said.

"It wouldn't have ruined Christmas. Mom would have yelled at us to put it on hold until after we come back to Hogwarts," Terri laughed.

Eli laughed too, because Terri was right. "Alright, kid," Eli said. "I need to go to sleep. You should too."

Terri nodded.

As Eli started to walk away, she remembered something. "Terri?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What made you start to get better?" Eli asked. "After I wouldn't talk to you."

"Actually," Terri said, blushing, "James helped me."

"Oh my God! What did he do!?" she asked quickly.

"He was just really sweet and he talked to me and made me eat," Terri's face was bright red by the end.

Eli groaned, being painfully reminded of her sister's large and obvious crush on James. "Good night Terri."

Terri smiled genuinely. "Good night, El."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, tell me what you like, tell me what you hate. Leave a review, follow, an/or favourite because these things make me happy and inspire me to write. Hope you guys are good and having a great day/year/life. See you next time!**

**~Jill**  
**MissSlytherinxoxo**

**XOXO**


End file.
